Death's Master's Plan
by TruckersWife
Summary: Harry as the Master of Death, goes back in time with unlocked powers and abilities. While Harry is working on changing the world, he makes time for all the beautiful people he'd love to get with. Harry X Multiple Partners. Male and Female Partners. Confident!Harry Flirty!Harry Powerful!Harry Rated M for future content.
1. The Master

-Author's Note-

This is my first ever written story. I appreciate any and all reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, while hateful bashing without giving a reason is not. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter One

The Master's Return

Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest after watching Snape's memories. After watching the scene of Dumbledore telling Snape that he had to die, not just die, but die at Voldemort's wand, he snuck outside alone. He was a bit surprised to see Snape's reaction and anger at Dumbledore for his scheming; of organizing this from the start. When he heard that his scar, his stupid, famous, boy-who-lived scar, held a piece of the-idiot-who-was-so-scared-to-die-he-mutilated-his-soul-and-turned-himself-into-a-noseless-snake-faced-monster's soul. He wouldn't tell anyone what it was that he saw in the pensive before rushing away. He knew that even if anyone watched the memories for themselves, it would take too long for any of them to try to stop him. So, he walked alone to his death, without saying good-bye to anyone. This would be the last thing he would do for the wizarding world. The last thing he would give. He would give his life, to finally stop Voldemort. He'd be able to see his parents again.

A small smile crept onto his face at that thought. He would miss people and felt slightly guilty about leaving Hermione, the Weasleys, and the rest of his Hogwarts friends, but he knew they'd be fine and move on eventually. This was as much for them as it was for himself. He would finally be done with all the pain, stress, attention, and the unreasonable reactions to everything he did and didn't do. So, straightening his back and putting the gifted snitch in his pocket, he walked on to meet Voldemort and his death munchers. Getting closer to the clearing, he started to feel a calm come over him. He was finding peace in the knowledge that all would be over soon. Stepping through the last of the trees, he smiled.

Looking around, he saw that a few of the death munchers didn't even bother trying to hide their faces with masks. Everyone was sure that the end was decided. And they were right, just not in the way they thought. Finally, his eyes landed on Mr. tall, pale, and scaly. His smile stretched just that slightly bigger.

"Hello Tom. Are you ready for this? We don't have too much time. I'm sure someone will be making their way to follow me soon. But before we do this, I have but one question." Harry stated this in such a calm voice that it took everyone by surprise. They were expecting a scared little boy, not this confident, and obviously crazy young man talking to their master like this.

Even Voldemort himself was slightly shocked, but that was being heavily overpowered by anger at the use of that stupid muggle name. his hand was twitching to curse him.

"CRUCIO!" Harry writhed and twitched on the floor, refusing to scream. Taking deep breaths once the curse was lifted. He stood up and brushed the dirt on his clothes with a slightly twitching hand.

Voldemort knew he had to get control again, so forcing an obviously fake smile on his face and charming voice he responded and tried to taunt. "But of course, Young Harry. I'll be taking your useless life soon. I'm sure we don't mind sating your little curiosity. Ask away."

"Great! Thanks. So, I was just wondering why and how you managed to get all of your _PURE-BLOOD_ followers, when you yourself are a _half-blood_ son of a squib and an arrogant muggle deadbeat.

Writhing on the ground and getting a surprised scream, Harry was on the ground being tortured again. Getting his breath back again after a few seconds, Harry went on and continued talking.

"I mean doesn't that just scream that the blood supremacy is wrong when we all know that you have a lot of power behind yourself, as do other half-bloods and muggle-borns. WAIT! I don't mean disrespect and you already said I could ask." Harry held his hands up when he saw Voldy's wand twitching its way upwards again. Taking a steadying breath, he started again. "I mean with all the inbreeding, the pure-bloods are the weakest and have the most problems. Dumbledore, half-blood, me, half-blood, you, half-blood, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born, all very smart and massively powerful people. Gregory Goyle, pure-blood, Vincent Crabbe, Pure-blood, Marcus Flint, pureblood, all showing very poor performance in power and intelligence. I'm just saying. So first, how did you get these fools to follow you, and second, why would you want them to in the first place? If you had a problem with how certain parents treated their children, why not work on that and get some of your minions in the ministry to put laws into place to help them. Or install an adoption program after abducting muggle-borns as babies and raising them here so they are in the wizarding world from the start, also we all know that they are actually just decedents of squibs anyways, so they are links with the lost families. But whatever, I guess it doesn't really matter now. And I do realize that this was more than just the one question. I was just wondering, but since I'll be dying soon it doesn't matter much one way or the other. I just wanted to give you all some food for thought. Oh, one more thing." Harry looked away from the absolutely pissed and disturbed death munchers and Dark Lord to face Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to let you know that Draco is still alive and safe. Dumbledore's last request was the safety and forgiveness of Draco. So, he has been forced in the infirmary with a few others who are either too injured to fight, forbidden for being too young, or in Draco's case, for the safety for people on both sides and himself. And when this is all over, no matter who wins this there is a safety protocol in place, and if you and your family get together say the phrase he has been given and you will be taken to safety. Oh, don't worry about the others hearing this, they will hear me asking you questions similar to the ones I asked the Dark Lord. As the current head of both Potter and Black houses, I grant you asylum at Black Manor in Canada. Draco will not get the Head of Household of Black from me, but your sister Andromeda, shall. She will be the only one who knows your location after I die. I hope you two can reconnect through this. Bellatrix will never be granted access and has been removed from the black family. I don't know what she was like before Azkaban, but I know that she is not sane enough to ever be around family safely. She also killed Sirius and gloats about it, not to mention what she did to the Longbottoms. So, I apologize if this is upsetting to you, but she will never be granted access to ANY Black property, even after I die.

"Her vaults have been emptied of all dark, cursed, and deadly objects. The Goblins cleansed them for a small fee, took a MUCH larger portion of galleons for a fee for having a horrible, cursed, goblin-made objected, that had been tampered with, and made to hold a piece of the Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Soon-to-Be-Dead's soul, which just so happens to be a forbidden practiced that has been wiped from almost all the history books and records. But you don't need to know about that, so don't worry about it. All you need to know is that I opened a vault for Draco with a little over quarter of all Lestrange money and assets. The rest has been distributed between the Longbottoms, the Tonks, and me. No need to worry about what will happen to my share and vaults, just know that your family will not be destitute, but since Andromeda will oversee the Black holdings, your family will still have to find work eventually. Now," he took a deep breath and straightened his back and allowed others to hear him continue and faced Voldemort again, "I think I've spent enough time talking and asking questions. Let's get this on with. Eh Tommy boy?" Harry smiled, opened his arms as if waiting for a hug.

"You're so ready to die, Potter? Is this what is left of their savior? Shall I let them know how you asked for death?" Voldemort just sneered at him. "Since you seem to know that it is hopeless to stand against me, I will ask one last time. Join me. Join me, since you and I know that we are both powerful and supposedly equals. Join me and stand by my side. We could be great together. The world would tremble at our feet. It would be ours for the taking." Surprising everyone again, Voldemort offered his hand, palm up, and his other hand with the wand pointing down. Even more surprising, Harry stepped forward. And then walked right past the hand and right up to the Dark Lord. Surprising the Dark Lord, Harry leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"We both know that we may be equals, but it would be you who is trembling before me. You who wants to join me, to be with me, and stand with me. And while I can see, feel, and hear what it is you want from me, you are literally a soulless creature, and I cannot and will not join you. I am not sorry." Stepping back, Harry looked his parent's killer in the eyes and showed his seriousness and resolve, freely leaving his mind open to him. With barely contained rage, embarrassment, and fear, he brushed against Harry's mind. He saw that all of this Horcruxes had been discovered and destroyed. With renewed rage, he killed Harry with a scream. Voldemort could only feel thankful that nobody had heard their whispered conversation or what he had seen. As the green light enveloped Harry, Voldemort staggered back a bit, realizing that another of his soul pieces had just been destroyed. Looking at Harry's face, he noticed the _happy_ smile on his face. The only thing he could think of through his frustrated anger was, _'_ _CRAP!'._

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry looked around himself, at the endless fields of garden, hoping to see his parents, instead he saw a tall dark cloaked figure. He knew _who_ he was. Death. Walking over, without fear, thinking that he had to talk to him and be sent on before getting to see his parents. However, before Harry could say anything, Death bowed and spoke in a strangely smoothly voice. It was raspy, but not unpleasant, however it was undistinguishable of being male or female.

"Master. Greetings. I have been awaiting your arrival. I have sent your parents to deal with the meddlesome old man that tried to steal your rightful place as my master. His attempts were for greed and guilt. Stealing your cloak from you vault after arranging for your father's death, seducing Grindelwald for the wand, and being a fool to try to use the stone when it was placed in a cursed ring. He tried very hard to become master of death, but failed each time. You were my master long before Harry Potter was born. All of my objects belong to you. It doesn't matter who holds them or steals them, they belong to you and you alone. I know you are probably a bit confused and bursting with questions. So why don't we get settled for a bit and I can answer all your questions, Master."

Suddenly, finding himself sitting down in a large, plush seat, in a tastefully furnished room, Harry had to blink a few times to readjust to new environment and then trying to process the massive information dump dropped by Death. Death, who was sitting across from him. Death, who he was somehow the master of. Death. Harry had to blink a few more times. Suddenly he remembered something Death said about his parents before the revelation about Dumbledore. What an utter wanker Dumbledore turned out to be. But first he wanted to know about his parents.

Clearing his throat, Harry asked what he really wanted to know. "Um, Death, Sir, will I be able to see my parents when they get done with Dumbledore?"

"First, you're my Master, you don't have to call me 'Sir'. Secondly, yes. Your parents will come by after they finish up Dumbledore. When they get here, I'll give you your time and space with them. However, before they get here, I figured I could answer your questions and then ask when you wanted to go back. You would of course remember your memories and be given full access to your and my powers if and when you decide to go back. Change things a bit here and there, save some lives, make some friends, evade some enemies, and avoid meddlesome, manipulating headmasters who constantly endanger their students. That sort thing. We can spend time on training your skills, and you can spend time with your parents, and then at the end of everything, I'll ask if you wish to go back and when. I would suggest the earlier the better. But we would remove the soul fragment from your scar before sending you back. That piece of soul died when you did and has been sent on. Let's see, what else should we discuss before your parents get here and you get distracted? Oh! Yes, we'll talk about what your powers will be. Splendid! So, you'll obviously have the power to call upon me, talk with me, and have me do things for you. You'll have the power of invisibility, without the cloak. You'll have the power to grab, control, destroy, or send on souls. You'll be able to interact with the dead, without going insane. You'll be able to travel anywhere, everywhere, at any time through a _Death Door_.

"You'll be able to make a _Death Door_." He added as if the idea just came to him that he should add that to the endless list too. "You'll have a natural shield for your mind, better than the best Legilimency and Occlumency master could hope to breach or create. IF you want, we could make you a metamorph, and give you the choice between multiple animagi forms as well. We'll discuss that more if you want to do that later. You'll be able to control, understand, communicate with, and not be affected by, dementors. You'll be able to do wandless magic. All the magical blocks Dumbledore places on you, will be removed, same with the tracking charms. Hmmmm, let's see, let's see, I mean obviously you can't die until you wish to and can always change your mind later. Oh, and another thing is you'll be immune to Love potions. I made sure to add that one. Especially when I saw the Weasleys dosing you at every meal you had with them. You'll be immune from all artificial emotion and mind influencer. Just to be on the safe side. You'll be able to actually see magic after we correct your eyes. You'll also be able to _feel_ others' intentions to help keep impostors and enemies away and trustworthy friends close. You'll be able to talk to all animals and creatures, so Dumbles will still believe you to be a Parslemouth. Since all creatures and animals have free will, you can't control them, _technically_. You can ask, request, command, order, all of that and they will follow your word, but they _technically_ have the option to refuse. They just won't. All creatures and animals will know who and what you are, magical and non-magical. They just won't inform humans without your permission." Death finished and stood up. "We'll discuss more later. We'll start your training tomorrow, but for now your parents are here, and I'm sure you'll want to talk and reconnect. Have a good day, Master. Just call out if you need me." With a final bow Death disappeared, just as a door he didn't notice before opened and his parents came in.

With barely time to blink, he was enveloped in their arms. Filled with so much joy, he let himself cry into their shoulders. After a long time, he managed to choke out a broken and emotion filled, "Mum. Dad."

* * *

-Author's Note-

I Don't Own Harry Potter or any of the Characters from J.K. Rowling's work


	2. Meet the Dursleys

-Author's Note-

I Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Two

Meet the Dursleys

Harry had spent what felt like years getting to know his parents and training with Death. Apparently, the training part wasn't optional. He had gone through all of his training and got better control over his magic. He got to know his parents and found them to be regular humans, flaws and all. They made mistakes and had problems, but they had good times together, too. They talked about Snape, or Severus as he got to know him, and Harry voiced his severe disappointment in his dad for how he treated him throughout school. He told his mum that he was a little upset and disappointed in her too. How she had forgiven his father for all the things he did to both her and her best friend at the time, Severus. How she, herself, laughed a little bit when he was hung from the tree, upside down, naked, and when he, in embarrassment, hurt, and fear, lashed out with a hurtful word, she cut all ties with him; even after he tried to apologize to her. He did say he understood the school pressure and the odds they were fighting against throughout their friendship at school, but he was a little sad that she left him to face that alone, both at school and at home.

She had apologized to Severus and accepted his in return. His dad, had apologized for how he and the Marauders had tortured, tormented, teamed up against, and bullied him. Severus had grudgingly accepted after a while, but he was just happy to have Lily back in his life, or rather death, that he accepted and forced out an apology of his own after both admitted that they had mostly fought over jealousy, but also from the feeling that they'd lose Lily from their lives all together, since neither could stand the other. After they talked it out over the years, things settled down. I think it helped that Sirius wasn't allowed to visit at the same time, since everyone agreed that he would never apologize, admit wrong, or see reason when Severus Snape was involved. As much as Harry loved seeing and spending time with everyone, he had been there for a little over fifty years. He had decided that he would go back. He'd go back to the night his parents died for him. The night he became the owner of the invisibility cloak, not that he'd really need it. But family heirloom and all, he wanted it all the same. After the last little bits of shady advice and wisdom from his dad and Sirius; Remus, Severus, and mum with the logical advice and wisdom, Harry stepped through the blankness of the _Death Door_ with Death right beside him.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

While standing in the in-between, waiting, Harry struck up a conversation with his friend and servant.

"You know Death, I decided that I'm gonna have to call you by a different name if I ever have you visit me while in the Living Realm. Do you have a preference?"

"Not really, Master. I am Death. I've always been called Death. If you want to call me something else, you only have to decide." Death said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Huh? Oh, no. Not like that. You'll still be Death, still be called Death by everyone, still be _KNOWN_ as Death by everyone. I was just saying I'd have to call you something else so that people don't think I'm crazy. I won't change your name or anything like that. Don't worry. How about I just call you Mr. D, or Uncle D, or Mr. R, or Uncle R, or maybe I'll call you Doctor, for D.R. Yeah, I like that. I'll call you Doctor." Harry nodded as if it was settled.

Death, now Doctor, just nodded his head slowly. "Sounds like a great name, Master. Simply brilliant, but do you mind if I ask what the D and R stand for?" Death asked confused, while being quite happy that he'd been given a name by his master and that it wasn't a too terrible name.

"Oh. Well, D stands for Death and R stands for Reaper. I thought about calling you Grimm or Doctor Grimm, and I still might. I might call you by those three names, well four if you include Death. What do you think?" Harry said excitedly. They were getting closer to the correct time and location to exit the Door.

Now knowing what the name actually was and stood for, Death liked it very much. Death was still Death. Just Death by different names for Death. It was great. "It's great, Sir. I really appreciate it and think it is a splendid name you have chosen for me. Thank you." Death bowed low with deep gratitude. He could have been given any name by his master and been stuck with it. His master could have given him a name like Frank or Luci, but thankfully, he didn't. He let him keep his name and with a name like that, he could see his master whenever needed as a respectable _Doctor_. He didn't know if his Master had thought about that when coming up with the name, but it was one that would be used to the fullest possible extent in all ways to help his master. The possibilities were running through his mind when they stepped out from _the Door_.

The scene was paused and quite upsetting, but it was the best possible time to choose. Lily Potter was lying dead in front of little baby Harry's crib, with the dark robes of Voldy on the floor, and a fat rat scurrying away through the doorway with its master's wand. Walking Harry over to his younger self, they knew it would be different this time around. They'd make sure of it. Master of Death Harry reached out and touch his young self's lightning bolt scar and pulled the screaming leech of a soul and sent it on. Once done, he turned to Death and nodded, signaling he was ready. Reaching out to both Harrys, he put the older inside the body of the younger. Once done, baby Master of Death Harry tried to talk, but couldn't form words properly yet. Frowning, he decided that he'd have to work on that, but Death knew what to do. He'd be waiting at the Dursley's house to fix the wards once Dumbledore left. So, with another bow, Death left, and Harry sat down in his crib to wait for Sirius and Hagrid to arrive.

Surprisingly, he didn't have long to wait. He'd only been sitting around talking to his parents' ghosts for about five minutes when they heard shouting and crying from downstairs. Saying bye to his parents he let them go and took a deep breath of air and cried out like only a baby could. It was only moments later when a tear stained Sirius Black picked him up after stumbling and choking on another sob at the sight of Lily. Sirius carried him outside, right as Sirius was straddling his bike after settling Harry in the side car with lots of blankets, safety and warming charms, Hagrid showed up. This was Harry's chance to see what happened and how he got sent to his Aunt's instead of living with his godfather.

"Sirius, wai' jus' a min'nut. Professor Dumbledore be wantin' me to take young 'Arry to 'im. Says its mighty impor'ant. Says it's the only way to keep lil' 'Arry safe. I"m gonna nee ya to hand 'im o'er." Hagrid said once he ran up to them, ignoring the destroyed house with a massive hole in the roof of what used to be his nursery.

"I can't do that Hagrid. James and Lily are dead and I'm all he has left. I have to go after Peter. He betrayed us, and I have to go after him. I have to, but first I have to get Harry checked out and we need to talk to Alice and Frank, and probably Amelia, too. We need to go after Peter. I just…. we have to. He killed James and Lily." Sirius said with a voice broken, and tears still running down his face.

"Why can' ya give me 'Arry to take to Professor Dumbledore and have 'im talk ta all a 'em. Then ya could get Pe'er and bring 'im in as proof. Tha' way eve'thin gets done righ a way". Hagrid offered back.

Harry was actually very surprised on a number of levels. Who knew that Hagrid could come up with ideas like that? And why did Sirius still go to Azkaban if Hagrid and others knew it was Peter that sold him and his family out? Why would Hagrid have Sirius go after Peter, especially in as emotional of a state. Even now, Harry could see Sirius wasn't really sold on the idea of giving Harry up to do that, but he could also see the desperate desire to go after Peter in revenge. With his emotions and thoughts warring within himself he finally gave Harry and his bike to Hagrid when he assured him that Harry would be safe with Dumbledore. So just like that, Sirius ran off as Padfoot to track that rat, Wormtail, and Harry was with Hagrid on his way to his Aunt and Uncle's house to meet up with professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Harry was thankful for the warming and safety charms and blankets Sirius had wrapped him in since Hagrid was not the best driver and when after twenty some odd minutes, he was getting a bit of a chill blowing across his face. Fortunately, they had started to descend. Unfortunately, they were descending very rapidly, very steeply, and very noisily, while also being very visible. When they finally crashed to a stop, Hagrid picked him up and handed him to Dumbledore. He told them that he ran into Sirius leaving the Potter home with Harry. That he was on his way to go after Peter next. Then he said that he thought they should go talk to Alice and Frank, and get Amelia involved as well.

Listening, Harry realized that while Hagrid did tell them everything that Sirius had said, it still sounded like Sirius was at fault, and somehow made it sound like he was going to go after the Longbottoms and that they needed Amelia since they trusted her in the Auror department, besides she had been dating Sirius secretly for the past six months. She knew where he'd go. That little tidbit surprised Harry quite a bit. Harry always thought that Sirius was a complete bachelor before Azkaban, only to find out that he'd had a steady and serious, pun intended, relationship. Harry was pleasantly surprised to learn that Sirius had found a girl to get serious about. He didn't know if the fact that it was Hagrid who told Sirius to go after Peter, and conveniently leaving it out, was intentional or not. He would have been sure that it was not, claiming that Hagrid wouldn't be able to execute such a plan, if he hadn't also witness Hagrid coming up with a plan and convincing Sirius to leave and give into his pain and rage. Then witness him relay information in a way that was really incriminating for Sirius. And the way that Dumbledore did a nearly imperceptible nod to Hagrid after a glance at McGonagall and her shocked and heartbroken look. That also, put another tick in the 'on purpose' column.

That realization was really depressing. Hagrid had been his first friend, given him his first gift, brought him into the wizarding world, and rescued him from his relatives. Now to find out that he had helped frame his Godfather with Dumbledore and the rat. It hurt that it was all orchestrated to leave him with the Dursleys as his only option to live with.

He quickly became pissed though, when they just left him on the porch with a note pinned to his ONE blanket. Dumbledore turned the rest into a bassinet. Worst still, they left without renewing the warming charms. He was so mad, he almost didn't notice Death coming over to him. When he saw him, Harry couldn't help but give a relieved smile. Picking him up, wearing a professional, upscale suit, with a white lab coat over it was Death. On the breast of the coat, over the pocket and pen, was the name plate with Dr. Grimm engraved on it. Harry actually giggled at getting to see Death's disguise. He looked like a very good looking, wealthy, intelligent, and powerful man. Harry was happy that they were already changing things, and that he'd be inside and warm soon.

"Hello, Sir. I have taken down the aggression, notice-harry-not, help-refusal, and anti-food-distribution wards. And I have also removed the starvation-harry jinx and hate-emotion enhancer from the letter. Your living here should be better now, Sir. Let's get you inside, your lips are turning blue."

Knocking on the door firmly, they waited for a bit until Petunia Dursley opened the door rubbing her eyes and still tying her robe together. It was obvious that she had already been asleep in bed and had made it to the door still mostly asleep. However, once she saw the intimidating man in a doctor's outfit at the door, holding a baby, she was suddenly very awake and confused.

"Hello, Sir." Petunia greeted the man cautiously. She didn't know who this was, or what was going on, but she did know that when people came to your door in the dead of night, something was definitely wrong.

"Mrs. Dursley? Mrs. Petunia Dursley? Formerly Evans? I have some terrible news and also need to inform you of some matters. May I come in Ma'am? These are quite serious matters we need to discuss. You should also get you husband. There are some matters that may need be talked about with your family."

Nodding slowly, and with not only a small bit of trepidation, she led them into the living room. Once she saw that the doctor was settled on the sofa, she ran out to get her husband. Returning soon after, she informed him that her husband would be out shortly. She offered something to drink, in which he declined respectfully. Once Vernon entered, Harry was surprised again. He had always remembered his uncle being very large and obese, but here, he was of average weight, but more on the muscular side. He looked healthy. He hadn't realized just how much Dumbledore's wards had affected the whole family. He sat down next to his wife and held her close, then he cut right through everything and asked, "Okay, so what is this about and who is the child?"

"Sir, Ma'am. I'm here to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter 'nee Evans and her husband James have been killed in their home and left their son, orphaned and in need, to stay with you. I also need to inform you that there are some people in the wizarding world that have tried to interfere with your life. I have already removed certain magical environmental tamperings that would have caused you harm, stress, anger, and to commit child abuse. I have set up certain protections that will make them believe those are still up, however I have made sure that they can also never put those things up again. The person who left those things, also left this note with Harry and tried to leave him alone, in the cold overnight. Here is the letter." Removing it from Harry's thin blanket and purposely showing Harry's lightly tinted blue lips to them, as he readjusted him in his arms, he handed them the letter, pulling their eyes off the child and to the parchment with their address written across it. They opened and read the letter, frowned, and read it again, this time out loud.

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_**

 ** _You will be taking in your newly orphaned nephew and raising him as if he were your son if you want to live safely. Watch out for him. Your sister was murdered by people who were after young Harry. He only survived through luck and a series of odd events. He will rejoin us when he turns eleven and return to you every summer. No one will be watching over you or your family, however if you want to live safely, you will keep Harry alive. You will be given some money every month to help take the burden of raising a second child in your household. Expect to see the money in your new account number 0004572108945, a card with access to this account will come in the mail and an account balance will arrive with it and at the end of each month. Remember to keep Harry alive and your family shall remain safe. You have my condolences._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_**

Setting down the letter, they asked why the letter seemed so threatening; why it felt like it was blaming Harry; and why it had barely mentioned Lily. The letter didn't break the news gently or even really say anything about what happened to her sister, only that they had apparently died, and they were being ordered to take care of Harry. It was like they were trying to make them resent the young child. When they found out that that was exactly what was supposed to and would have happened if the spells, charms, hexes, and jinxes weren't removed from the house and letter, they were understandably horrified and spent the next hour and a half discussing their options with Dr. Grimm about Harry. While Vernon soothed his wife while she grieved for the loss of her sister.

"Well, you see, I feel positive that Dumbledore will set someone up on your street to act as a spy of sorts, to watch your interactions with baby Harry. They will report everything back to him. However, I am also positive that although the person will know about magic, they will not be able to actually use magic, as to not attract attention or help or intervene for Harry. So, they won't be able to recast anything on your home, nor will they be able to put anything on you or your family. They probably will send you the money and will expect you to use it, but I'd like it if I could check the mail, cards, and money before you use it. They might have spelled it to make you act a certain way or buy certain things. In order to keep them unaware, I'd like to see them first. Young Harry will develop magic. Probably starting at a young age. He will show signs in high emotional states, but with practice he will be able control and manage it. I would also advise entering him in both muggle and magical primary schools other than in England. This way he will be able to interact and be ahead in both worlds. Most wizards don't actually know proper English and the only math they know is if they take an extra class in third year. They aren't a well-educated society; however, they do have their own powers, advancement and excitements. I think that Harry should get an education in both worlds to have the option after graduation to be a part of both or either of the worlds. Once he starts Hogwarts, it'll be harder for him to keep up with muggle schooling. He could either do summer school, or self-study from books you can buy, that he can work through, to keep him up to date on his muggle education since he will have summer homework from Hogwarts as well. I'll come back at the end of the week to check up on Harry and answer more of your questions that you're sure to have by then. Harry will probably need to get some sleep right now, too, since he's had a pretty tough day, and hasn't been to sleep yet. Please try to get some rest tonight. I know I've given you a lot to think about and I am very sorry for your loss. I'll be able to provide Harry with help whenever its needed. I'll give you a way to get a hold of me when I come back."

Standing up, Dr. Grimm handed Harry over to Petunia as they all walked to the door. Saying their last good-bye and good-nights, they went back to bed, placing Harry in Dudley's crib, and thought about how much their life had just changed. Deciding that there wasn't much he could do while still a baby and he still needing to work on talking, he decided he would get some sleep. The next few years would certainly be a new and very different childhood experience for him. He would be a different Harry that entered Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.


	3. Welcome To Diagon Alley

-Author's Note-

I Don't Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Three

Welcome To Diagon Alley

It was a week before Harry's eleventh birthday, when the letter they'd all been both dreading and waiting for, appeared. Harry and Aunt Petunia were in the kitchen talking and cooking breakfast, when Vernon and Dudley came in with the mail. Harry knew that the letter was going to be coming soon so wasn't surprised when he saw their faces, however, Aunt Petunia, who had purposely been trying to not think about it, was understandably first confused, surprised, and then sad when she finally noticed the mail in her husband's hands.

Without saying anything, she turned back around and finished cooking the last of the breakfast while trying to recompose herself and keep her tears in check. Just as she turned the heat off and managed to get grip, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look to see who it was because it didn't matter. It was a comfort to her that both helped and hindered the process of holding her tears at bay.

When they all settled down at the table, mail put to the side to look at later. Throughout the very silent breakfast, their only thought was about the letter. Harry's letter. Harry's _Hogwarts_ letter. It was decided that Doctor would check it for spells and charms before Harry or the others opened it. It was around when Harry was two and a half that they filled the Dursleys on _most_ of what was going on and who he was. Harry didn't feel right lying to them. At least this version of them. They knew he was the Doctor's boss and that he had knowledge, intelligence, abilities, memories, and vocabulary of an older version of himself. They don't know how certain things came about, but know that even in the magical world Harry would be different.

As Harry was washing the dishes, Doctor appeared in the kitchen. He greeted Harry with a bow, and the rest of the family with a familiar nod.

"Master, let the dishes finish washing and drying themselves. We cannot ignore the letter forever. You know that they will just send more. Come on, Sir. You will need to be the one to open and read it, but I will take the enchantments off. I can tell from here that there are compulsion, loyalty, and a few other things on there that will make you more open and impressionable for Dumbledore to manipulate you. Once you do arrive at Hogwarts, I would suggest using that moment to do the switch. In order to change things for the better, you will need to show up to Hogwarts to save and help others. You won't need to stay all seven years, just long enough for you to change some things, and take your OWL and NEWTs. Once you take your NEWTs, you will be considered an adult in the magical world and be able to claim-", Death was in the middle of relaxing and helping his master, when he got cut off by said master.

"The Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and all that comes with it. I know. Thank you, Doctor. I was needing that pep talk and reminder of what we've been working for. Thank you. I'm still most thankful to you for getting all the stories written about 'The Life of Harry Potter' books and novels to be disbanded and taken off the shelves. That and suing all of them to make sure that no one did it again. I was quite pleased when the people selling the other 'Harry Potter' merchandise also took them down. I've been talking with the Goblins about my copy-write of my person, and people wanting to sell the merchandise with my approval. The books had to all be rewritten or recalled, and unable to use the 'Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived' name without my say so. The Goblins were only too please to help take money from wizards, both from suing for the use my name and charging to let them buy the right to use it. We made some very good friends that day. Since they helped install protective wards around our new house, while installing a linking doorway connecting it to the old to keep up appearances for the spies. Great people, those Goblins." Harry finished, after settling into the living room with the others.

"They have all the appropriate documents to get Sirius out of and Peter into Azkaban, while making the Ministry look corrupt and foolish. Many of the old families will be appalled that a Pure-blood, from a 'good family', who also happened to be Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, could be sent to Azkaban without trial or questioning. Entering the thought that any of them could be the next to be sent away. Fear and anger for what happened to your godfather and for what could happen to them. That is what will be what gets everything started. We can do that once you start school. I talked to Clarence again and he told me that Percy is still in Ravenclaw, no matter how much Dumbledore and the Weasleys try to change it. Fred and George went to Gryffindor, Cho Chang to Slytherin, Marietta to Slytherin, and Adrian Pucey to Hufflepuff. He did tell me to let you know that he has been sorting properly now, and that Dumbledore is the one that wanted all the Weasley children in Gryffindor and although Percy almost went to Slytherin, he didn't really seem very sly enough. He did want to follow his passion for knowledge and order to success, though, so landed in Ravenclaw. He did tell me that Dumbledore has been trying to order him to put you in Gryffindor and nowhere else, but wanted to let you know that he'd place you where you are meant or really need to. He said he promises to follow you and Hogwarts and to not reveal anything to the Headmaster." Doctor relayed, as he continued to stand by Harry, while his master leaned back with his head hanging off the back of the couch.

"Yeah, alright. We'll deal with him too. Would you bring me the letter after removing those spells? Thank you, D.R." Harry said barely lifting his head up when he was handed his letter.

Looking at it, he was pleased to see that his sleeping address was still 'The cupboard under the stairs'. Since he had decided last year that that would be his official bedroom. They had it expanded to the size of the living room though. It had a bed, a bookcase, two loveseats, and coffee table. It was a nice, spacious, livable, room, and technically still a cupboard under the stairs. He had moved in and could usually be found in there reading, practicing his magic with his specially-crafted, Swedish, untraceable wand, or having a meeting with some creature or other. While he could do magic easily wandlessly, he still had to work on practicing with a wand, especially in such a young body. He wasn't as small as he was the first time around, not being malnourished and all, he had to get used to using a wand all over again. The only group he showed his displeasure with during his meetings, were the wendigo. They believed themselves without souls, so therefore, not under his rule. He had to wipe out over eighty-seven percent of their world-wide population. They were now cowed and weren't actively trying to kill small babies and children. His rule was that nobody under the age of eighteen would be hunted, killed or turned.

The werewolf population wasn't as bad. Most were just happy he was finding them jobs and other means to be able to live, but there were some that felt that they could do whatever they wanted and took their pleasures from children. They were killed quickly and the turned, tortured, and/or raped children were helped, put through counseling, and then taught the rules. He provided them with safe houses for the changes, and lots of chocolate for the breakfasts in the mornings after. He did offer Wolfsbane Potion to those that wanted it, and for free so they didn't have to worry about spending the money they were still trying to earn and save. He would allow them to provide donations for production of the potion since some wanted to help provide for themselves and others.

The Vampires were okay with the rules. They also policed themselves if they caught one of their own feeding from a child, since they already had laws to not turn children. They did talk and discuss turnings in emergencies, and asked if that was still allowed. After talking it out for a few hours, it was decided that turning people in emergency cases was for ages sixteen and older. Those younger would be given just enough blood to survive a few hours, but not enough to turn. Once they were stable enough to survive those few hours, they would be rushed to a medical facility for them to be treated. That was also the case for sixteen to eighteen, if possible, but would be granted permission in those emergency cases as long as the initial problem wasn't caused by a vampire, especially the vampire that wanted to do the turning. Otherwise he would be going under the impression that it was just a way to get around the rules.

If there were ever other special circumstances that they were concerned about, they were to come to him, and they would discuss it to see if they would be granted permission or not. He had shown them that he could be very reasonable, but was not to be crossed or walked over. He had gained their trust, loyalty, love, and respect. They knew that if there were ever a problem, they could go to him. He had also breached the adversity and animosity between the different creatures, and was slowly bringing them together. He was already changing the world from behind the scenes and away from most wizard's eyes.

Once he entered Hogwarts, he was sure he would have to work on the Forbidden Forrest. There were plenty of beings living in there and he would have to talk with them since he hadn't been able to have them at his home, nor was able to visit them without risk of being found by the Headmaster. So, he had Death, inform the centaurs who informed the others that he would see them once he started attending Hogwarts.

All the magic had been originally hard for Petunia to see and deal with. It wasn't until Harry had informed her that she wasn't actually muggle, but just didn't have enough magic to have attended the school that she was able to get over the leftover jealousy from her childhood. He offered to both boost her magic to an average level and to help teach and train her in magic. They had gotten her a wand, custom-made in China. Her wand was beautifully carved redwood, with a Nundu whisker, Sphinx hair, and Kitsune tail fur as a core. The combination of multiple core sources was rare for British witches and wizards, so they were a bit surprised, but none the less proud. As a child, she had written to Dumbledore to ask if there was any way for her to attend, too. She felt distraught, jealous, and betrayed when he responded that she would never attend Hogwarts, as she didn't show the magical potential that her younger sister did. The pain of the rejection had driven a wedge between the two sisters. It didn't help matters that their parents were always showing their happiness that Lily had been given this surprising privilege to go to a magic school. They made sure to show and tell Lily that they were proud of her because they could tell she was nervous about being different. They didn't mean to favor Lily over Petunia, but they did, and it hurt her just the same. Severus Snape lived down the street from them and was in fact, the person who first told her family that Lily was a witch. He spent a lot of time with their family and she didn't really mind, since she could tell he needed a place to hide out. She just didn't care for the fact that he would make her feel like a freak for not having magic, whether intentional or not. It was making her resent magic more and more, and jealous of Lily, more and more.

Now she felt better, still a little different, but she didn't hate magic or her sister. She never really hated Lily, but it hurt be around someone who was so special, and pretty, and popular, while she felt simple, plain, and _normal._ Having Harry around really helped her work through her feelings from her youth. She didn't think she could ever repay him for that. She made sure to show both him and her son equal attention, affection, and discipline. Never favoring one over the other. Vernon didn't care for magic on her behalf, for having excluded her. They both acknowledged that Dudley could have developed magic, or his children could if he doesn't since it runs in her family. So, after a few years for a natural core to develop, Harry scanned him and informed the family that although he would not manifest magic, if he has children with a witch, a squib, or a muggle with these similar dormant genes, _they_ would be magical. With that knowledge Dudley was happy to know what could happen when he got older, but was a little bummed that he wouldn't get to be magical, too. Even so, he didn't let it bother him too much, he would still be around magic and have it in his life.

"Okay, so It's the basic letter of greeting, congratulation, and 'hey guess what? Magic is real' and talks about how we're need to respond by a certain date of their choosing and does not inform us of _how_ to respond. The last paragraph is just Dumbledore and all his names and prestige and then signed by McGonagall. The second page is a list of supplies I'll be needing for this year. I'll probably get a bit extra since I know that they don't really teach very much or that well, in certain classes." Harry stood from the couch, folded up the list, and put it in his pocket, but left the letter on the table to remind him to write back.

"How about we go to the wizarding shopping district of Diagon Alley and get my money, school supplies, pet and/or owl. Then we can come back so I can respond back to them. I think I'll send Severus a secondary letter of information and warning, too. I also need to bring mum back temporarily to write him a letter, too. It will be about forgiveness and apology. It will also be about acceptance and I'll give him pictures of her, of her and me, of them together as children. My letter will also be about acknowledging his mistakes, his accidental part for my parents' death, and of my forgiveness." Harry continued, as he walked over to his room to get his coat and shoes.

"Why can't we just go to any of the other shopping districts?" Aunt Petunia asked. They had found a number of different and hidden wizarding shopping districts all around the world. Most of them had much better attitudes to muggles and muggle-born wizards. Where they did still get the occasional sneer and smirk, it was much less than if they'd gone to London. Harry would use the times they went out shopping, to see to his people and creatures. He wouldn't be doing that when they went to Diagon Alley today. He was going to show the wizards 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived' shopping for his Hogwarts school supplies. If he can manage it, he'll even try to talk to a werewolf or other 'creature' while with his muggle family and get it caught on camera. He wanted to show 'Harry Potter' being friendly and welcoming to all, especially to the underdog and minority. He would also try to be seen with half-bloods and pure-bloods, from the neutral families especially. He wanted to be seen as friendly, approachable, and a man of the people. A man of ALL the people. He would also make sure that he was seen with the Goblins. Today was as much about networking, being seen, and creating hope, as it was about getting his school things.

"It's better that we do it this way. Certain people will need to see me, and I have to make my presence known or they would make things difficult in the media for me soon. I have to be seen as likable, human, approachable, while also being untouchable. This is going to be another important step in setting things up for my plan of a better future. I'll probably have to make several stops in and between shops today." Harry explained as he finished tying his shoes.

And with that the three of them left the house. Uncle Vernon couldn't come since he had to work today, and Doctor said he had to get on with taking some of the dead and dying on to the other realm. He did tell them that he might meet up with them later while they were shopping. Dudley was curious to find out just how famous his cousin was since they always mentioned it, but made sure to go to places that didn't really care too much about it. Now he knew he'd get to see what the British wizarding world thought of his cousin, and how they'd reacted to what he planned to do. He was also excited to get to go shopping for wizard joke products. They were something that even he could use, and they were great fun.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Standing outside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was mentally preparing himself for the swarms of people that he was going to be surrounded by and suffocating in. He knew that once word got out that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley, the mob of people would only multiply until almost everyone was there. Taking in another deep breath, he took his aunt and cousin inside, through the wizarding pub, and over to the magical gateway in the back hallway. He knew he couldn't get caught yet. He needed to be seen in Diagon before he started talking to the people. Taping the brinks, he opened the wall for his family to enter. Once everyone was through, he took another deep breath, and put his acting skills to work.

Looking around, Harry pushed his hair out of the way of his scar in a practiced and casual way when he saw someone looking his way. With a big smile on his face, he asked a question that he already knew the answer to, in a slightly louder voice than necessary, but not so loud that it was obvious he wanted to be heard. He sounded more like an excited kid in a new place.

"Wow! Aunt Petunia, were do we start? I don't know where to go to get my money from. I want to buy some of those funny books that are supposedly about me and how I defeated You-Know-Who."

"Well, Harry, _we'd_ have to go to Gringotts. That's where all the wizards keep their money. Protected by goblins and dragons. It's one of the most secure places there are."

And just like that, the whispers started. The people in the crowds were moving slower, while a few ran off in another direction to spread the word, others moved closer. Pretending not to notice, he turned towards his aunt and said, "Than we should find out where Gringotts is and get there as soon as we can. We should probably ask someone for help and see if they can help us." He felt like he was laying it on a bit think, but he also knew that the average wizard wasn't the most intelligent of people. He reconfirmed this idea as he looked out at the crowd that seemed to be almost unable to contain themselves from stepping over each other to get to him and offer their assistance. However, he didn't want to be helped just anybody. Most of the crowd was pureblood, and he needed to make an impression by selecting just the right someone.

Scanning the people of the crowd, he found just who he was looking for. Walking up to a man standing in the back with his son. He wanted to get to know his son better and make sure that he would live a much longer life. Getting a hold of himself so as not to cry at seeing him alive and so young, he looked away from the son and spoke to the father.

"Hello, Sir." Harry held out his hand for the man to shake. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is my Aunt and cousin, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. I was wondering if you could help us to find Gringotts, and maybe point us to where I can buy my school supplies. I apologize for interrupting your busy day out with your son, I was just hoping that you might be able to point us in the right direction."

The man was startled to be talking to ' _The Harry Potter_ ' for but a moment, before he took Harry's hand in a firm handshake and replied. "Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Amos Diggory, and this is my son Cedric. You'll be seeing him around at Hogwarts. We were just heading towards Gringotts ourselves, we could walk you there. The Goblins also sell maps of the alley with descriptions of the stores on the side. I'd suggest getting one of those. The descriptions aren't always the most flattering, but they are most accurate and non-biased."

With that, Mr. Amos Diggory greeted his aunt and cousin and they all made their way to the wizarding bank, run by goblins, that the wizards refused to respect. Harry couldn't help but repeat a thought he'd had quite often, _'_ _wizards were idiots'_. Harry walked next to Cedric, while Aunt Petunia listened to Amos preach the greatness of his son and how he hoped her dear nephew, Harry, would be sorted into Hufflepuff with him. Dudley listened and would grin slyly at Harry any time he caught his eye, thinking about how much Harry had commented about Mr. Diggory's pride for his son. He thought about joining in either groups conversations, but he mostly was looking around at all the shops and compiling a mental list of all the things he wanted to buy and the jokes and pranks he wanted play.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked the very quiet and slightly celebrity star-struck teen. Harry was slightly confused by this, until he realized that Cedric hadn't had years to get used to seeing him around. At least he knew he'd grow out of it.

"Oh, it's really nice. Most of the houses stick to their own, but sometimes we get together for special clubs after class. All the houses have their own good and bad qualities, even Hufflepuff." Cedric said all of this quite fast, almost flustered, but the last bit he whispered, as if it was some sort of secret or something he wasn't supposed to say.

Harry smiled reassuringly, he asked to hear more. "I've never heard anything about the houses, except that I'm expected to go to Gryffindor and that I'm not allowed to like or talked to anyone from Slytherin because they ' _will all end up being evil dark lords_ '. Hufflepuffs are meant to be loyal, but they get a bad rap for being weak or something. Ravenclaw are said to be stuck-up and are always super smart, but Gryffindor is the headstrong and brave, but they rush in without any thought about why, if they should, and what'll happen afterwards. But that's where everyone wants me to go, yet I don't know anything about the other houses. So, if you would, I'd like to hear more. At least until we get to the bank and split off." Harry grinned again at the friendly and good looking Hufflepuff.

Looking a bit relieved and a lot more relaxed, he smiled back. "Well, for the most part, that sounds accurate, but not totally. While a lot of Slytherin can be cruel and hateful, they are for the most part, just regular students trying to fit in and survive just like the rest of us. The first years are usually the easiest to talk to, but when you get one from the old families, they think they deserve everything just because of who their father or whoever is. The older years are also easy to talk to because they no longer care about fighting because they need to worry about their studies and exams. Those in the middle years are what you need to worry about. Having said that, I don't think that all Slytherins are destined for darkness.

"Ravenclaws are the smart, intellectuals, who want to learn for the sake of learning. Now since they like to learn, means that they obviously don't know everything, since they're still learning, but they like to thinkand pretend that they do. They can be as stuck-up and cruel as any of the Slytherin, but they don't really get the same stigma since the last Dark Lord was from Slytherin and not Ravenclaw. Not all of them are like that, but a fair few are. Some are nice. You'll meet a girl named Penelope Clearwater. She is very kind to practically everyone and really smart. She'd have made a great Hufflepuff if she wanted. She had headed a study group last year for anyone who needed help with any of their subjects. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get Prefect this year.

"Hufflepuff house is my house. A lot of people treat us as the rejects, and misfits. They know we are the house of loyalty. We have qualities of the other houses, just like everyone else, but we want to get along with others and avoid confrontations for the most part. That also causes the others make fun of us and call us _'_ _poofs'_ instead of _'_ _puffs'_. We are the house that everyone picks on and disregards as unimportant. Yet they also all know that if they do get us to fight back, that they'd regret it. I mean there is a reason our symbol is a honey badger. Cute and small, looks like an easy victim, only to turn out to be a mighty predator that refuses back down until the fight is completely over.

"And lastly, we have Gryffindor. Like you said, it is the house of the brave. They rush into the heart of the battle and into any fight, regardless of the odds or circumstances. They all want to be heroes. They all want to fight for something or against something, as long as they are fighting. They think that means bravery. What they don't realize, is that when all they think about is confrontations, and fighting all perceived injustices, no matter how accurate, they are more bullies than heroes. They look like reckless, arrogant, braggarts, rather than heroes. They will even fight with and bully their own house if they don't have anyone else to fight with. Those are the bad qualities, now for the good. They WILL have you back in a fight when you need them. They do not take well with betrayal and will get a single-minded focus to receive justice, until something stops them. They won't think about the dangers they are rushing into, so they will do some fool-hardy, but brave things. They will also stand up for their friends against any odds. In some ways, they're similar to Hufflepuff like that. They care about justice and fairness for almost everyone. The rivalry against Slytherin blinds them to any fairness they might deserve. That's probably why everyone is telling you that you'll be a Gryffindor and to avoid the Slytherins.

"Since it is my dad and me, greeting and telling you about the houses, I'll also let you know that I'll keep an eye out for you around Hogwarts, no matter what house you get. We can be the ones to try to bring about the inter-house unity." Cedric smiled down at Harry, seeming much calmer now, then looked back up. "And since it seems like we've arrived at Gringotts, I'll tell you good luck and see you in September." Cedric finished as they stopped outside the massive, white, awkwardly structured building with the large golden words of 'Gringotts' above the doors.

"Thank you, I look forward to it. I'd like it if you would perhaps, consider being my friend; my first one at Hogwarts. You've been so nice and helpful, you'll probably be Prefect and Head boy when the time comes." Harry shot him a disarming smile, before adopting a slightly confused look. "I do have one last question for you though. Why are all these people following us and staring at you?" Harry asked the last part slightly under his breath. He knew they were staring at him and not Cedric, and he also knew why they were following them.

"Huh?" Cedric looks behind them and saw the massive crowd following them a few feet behind them. "Oh, umm. They're not staring at me. They're looking at you. You see, it's because you're famous. Just like those 'silly books' you talked about, earlier. They all read and thoroughly talk about them. The day that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came for you and your family, on that Halloween night ten years ago, he had tried to kill you, but something happened. No one really knows what, but you survived, and he was destroyed. You survived against a spell that nobody else has. A spell that was believed to be unstoppable. They call you the Boy-Who-Lived because you lived. Everyone grew up with stories of your greatness and victory against one of the Darkest evils." He spoke in a quiet voice, barely over a whisper when he talked about those dark times and the loss of Harry's parents. It was more respect most people showed, and Harry felt moved that he'd be polite enough to care.

"They had more books about you, but a lot of them were pulled and discontinued. The books that were already bought became 'collectible and rare volumes'. The books about you now are slightly fewer, and tamer, but still talks about how you lived where others didn't and their theories of why and how come. Every kid wanted to know you. The girls wanted to marry you. The boys wanted to either be you or your best friend, and for those other few from more open-minded families, they wanted to marry you too." Cedric chuckled slightly at Harry's surprised look.

Harry was happy that Cedric was being honest and open about the whole thing, telling him about the facts as he knew them. He knew that daughters were raised to want to marry him, but he didn't know that some of the boys were too. He could understand it though, they were spreading their bets. It was smart. He wondered who he would find himself attracted to now, since he wouldn't have to worry about the love potions from the Weasley family.

Letting a sly, challenging, and smoldering smirk crawl its way across his face, he asked Cedric a single question. Anticipating the reactions that the boy's face would show. "Fascinating, and which boy were you growing up?"

As expected, his eyes widened and bulged a bit while his whole face flamed in embarrassment and understanding. Saving him from responding, Harry cut off whatever the poor stammering boy was trying to say. "I was just kidding. You don't need to say. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable around me. Besides, I'm too young to be thinking about any of that, but I would still like you as my friend. Do you think you can handle that?" Harry's smirk turned into a grin when Cedric smiled back. With still flushed cheeks and unable to talk yet, he nodded and shook Harry's hand in agreement.

"Great. Then I look forward to seeing you again around Hogwarts." Harry let a small smirk slip when he saw Cedric's cheeks flush again. It would be fun teasing him like this. He was so innocent still. Harry knew he was a ladies' man during the year of the deadly tournament, but completely faithful while he had dated Cho. Harry knew this body was too young to be thinking about all things romance and such, yet. He wasn't looking forward to going through puberty, again. His hormonal teenage body's thoughts and feelings were going to be annoying. With another thought and look at Cedric, maybe a little fun. While Cedric was cute and fun to tease, he wondered what Hermione would be like. He always heard that the brainy types were the always kinkiest. He felt a little guilty about thinking of his friend like that, but he could save her from the mercy of Ron by dating her. Besides she looked amazing during the Yule Ball. Maybe, Harry thought to himself, he wouldn't mind either sex. They both had plenty of very enticing people that he could spend his time with.

Shaking his head and bringing himself back in the moment, he realized that they were already inside, waiting in line to talk to a teller. Reaching the front of the line, he stepped forward, and greeted the unfamiliar goblin for the first time.

"Hello Sir. My name is Harry Potter and I was wondering how I would get admission to my account. I've learned that I'm meant to have a key, but I, nor my family, was ever given one. Is it possible to void out whatever ones are already out, and get a new key? Oh, and afterwards, there is a matter of the highest security that I need to tell someone about, concerning one of the vaults here."

Staring down at the young, and strangely respectful wizard, he took a closer look. He had to blink as he realized who and what this child was. Their king and council had met with this child on several occasions and was told that when he arrived, to act business as usual and that he had wished for anonymity while out in public and around wizards.

Sitting back down, keeping his face controlled he responded. "Certainly, young Sir. Would you be averse to providing blood clarification for proof of your identity to create a new key, while we void and put an alert out on any stolen or lost keys? After you have provided acceptable identification, we will see how we proceed to discuss these matters of security that you believe concern us." Leaning back, he called for another goblin.

"If you would please follow Strongfoot, to our key admission department. He will sort this out for you. Once he confirms your information, I will set up a meeting with your accounts managers Sharphook and Griphook. Once you have concluded with any and all proceedings concerning your accounts, they will escort you to meeting room number eighty-seven to discuss the other vault issue."

With that, he went on to help the next person in line. Harry and his family, meanwhile were being lead to a secure location, and were being shown discreet respect all along the way, when they too realized and sensed what Harry was. Entering a smaller hall than the main gallery of tellers, they were lead to a desk with a built-in filing cabinet. There was a stone basin, a stack of parchment, and a very sharp, dragon tooth knife with jewels and carving embedded throughout the surface, resting on the top of the desk.

As Strongfoot settled behind his desk, he pushed a button and all sound around them became muffled. Getting right down to business, without any need for vague sentiments, he got to work. "Sir, even without this test, we all know who you are. Having said that, we do need a record of this on file, and as proof that someone has stolen, or withheld your key from you. I know you said you suspected a Mr. Albus Dumbledore to be the one behind this, but didn't want to do anything until after you received your letter of acceptance. Seeing as you are here, I can only surmise that you have received said letter, and now wish to proceed before he can interfere." Opening the cabinet beside his desk, he reached in and pulled out three sheets of parchment. He set it in front of Harry and handed him the Dragon tooth knife.

"Sir, if you would simply cut you finger and place seven drops of blood along line at the bottom of each page. The first page will verify your identity and all vaults you are the rightful owner of. The second page will be giving us permission to acquire these key or keys for you today. Lastly, the third page states that you did not give any key to anyone and that any access they had was unauthorized and that anything they took was stolen and will give us permission to use any means necessary to re-obtain your loss money and goods. As well as collect interest from those stolen items and money. Of course it also will list all missing property. Once you have done that, place your finger against the water in the stone basin and it will heal your cut."

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Walking out of Gringotts, even Harry was a bit shocked at the number of vaults he now had, and the vast number of things that Dumbledore had stolen from him. After tracking the money, they found it going into his accounts. They found an illegally drawn up marriage contract between him and Ginevra Molly Weasley. It was completely unenforceable, and quickly disposed of. Afterwards, he went on to burning and rejecting all the other contracts that Dumbledore had tried to create, using him as a political bargaining chip. Harry had decided that he would get a lawyer on payroll if he were going to be around Dumbledore for any length of time. Things were going to be getting a lot more difficult for Dumbledore soon. Harry was pissed at how far his meddling and manipulations went. He was just glad that Dumbledore was only aware of and had managed to get into three Potter accounts, and not the other twenty-seven accounts he was now in possession of. Even so, it was still a lot of money that he'd managed to get his hands on. It obviously cost quite a bit Galleons to buy those hideous robes that he never wore for a second time.

Making his way down the alley, he stopped and asked a few more people questions. He shook a lot of hands, and kissed a lot of babies during his walking. He smiled and thanked them for their help, courtesy, and well wishes. He finished his business within each shop fairly quickly, and made sure to thank them, compliment their stores, and merchandise as he went. He figured that it was time to say his good-byes after a couple of hours had gone by. He had told the goblins about the Horecrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. They took the entirety of the vault as a penalty fee for breaking their rules. They did give him a large sum as a finders' fee and as thanks for bringing it to their attention.

Figuring he'd been seen by and talked to enough people, with the very large possibility of showing up in the morning papers tomorrow, Harry headed home with his aunt and cousin, who were just as exhausted as him. They had spent most of the time with him and answering a couple questions here and there, but they also did some shopping while he was getting fitted for robes and a wand. He'd requested two holsters after getting his Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

Arriving at home and behind the safety of their wards, they collapsed on the couches and divested their pockets of all their shopping bags. Harry lazily unshrunk them with his primary and unregistered, untraceable, Swedish wand, before re-holstering it to his leg. His secondary, publicly first and only, Holly wand was securely holstered to his arm. Everyone figured they put things away later.

Harry didn't need to do too much, as he had kept placing his things in his new trunk. He'd bought a school bag from muggle London already and just placed a few undetectable extension and feather-weight charms on it. He placed it and his school books, quills, ink pots, and parchment in one compartment, and his robes and clothes in another. He had a couple more compartments just for the heck of it. He figured he would come up with something for them later. There was one trunk that had an entire apartment in it, but he thought that was a bit over the top and unneeded. The salesmen didn't seem to think about the fact that he was trying to sell a school-bound, adolescent, male a trunk that had access to a hidden, fully furnished apartment. What kind of person does that. It seemed irresponsible and quite ridiculous. He could understand selling to an adult, a traveler, or even one of the older students, but an eleven-year-old boy shopping with his aunt for his first year at Hogwarts? That was unbelievable. Harry could only fathom that it was offered because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and might need a place for himself to hide out.

He was a bit disappointed that Doctor couldn't stay and finish shopping with them. He'd stopped by when during a break at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He didn't get or eat anything, as usual, but he did give a report that he had to kill off the last of the wendigos. They couldn't or wouldn't follow the rules and had to be taken out. Harry was just surprised it had taken this long for them to forget their place, and needed to be taken care of. After informing Harry, he said he was also trying to come up with another cover identity so that he could be nearby when he went off to school and left again.

When Vernon Dursely came home after work that day, it was to the sight of his family fast asleep in the living room, surrounded by bags, gifts, flowers, two owls, in two different owl cages, a large aquarium with a black viper, a small glass box with mice, and a large, black leather trunk with brown leather trim, and brass corner, hinges, buckles, lock, and name plate. Heaving a sigh, he woke everyone up after careful maneuvering of the cluttered living room floor just to reach them. Once everyone was up, they all helped set up or put their things away.

After some take-away dinner, they all eagerly went to bed. Harry said good night to his owl, Hedwig, and his snake, Alice. They had both been fed a mouse each, and were settled in to sleep comfortably for the night. The second owl was his aunt's, she named the dark black Eagle Owl, with midnight blue tipped wings, Sabastian. He was a handsome bird. Hedwig seemed to agree since she spent a lot of time together with him. Planning to read up on _Hogwarts, A History,_ Potions, Transfiguration, and his other course books, after he prepared his letters to his professors. He'd summoned his mum and had her write her letter, while he wrote his own. He'd also have to compile several copies of pictures of his mother for the letter to Severus, as well. Harry knew that Snape had pictures of his mum that he had never seen, and was hoping that with the hopefully easier and friendlier experience between them, he might get to see them, too. Plans were set, he just had to hope things worked out as planned.


	4. Why, Hello Hogwarts

-Author's Note-

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter Four

Why, Hello Hogwarts

Everyone piled out of the car at Kings Cross Station to see Harry off. This was a new experience for Harry. Not the Hogwarts Express, arriving on time, or even Platform 9 , but being seen off by family. With hugs and a whispered 'good luck' to him, Harry pushed his trolley through the barrier. He saw Neville with his stern grandmother. He had sent an anonymous letter to them a few days ago about how they should go talk to Olivander's and ask about how 'the wand chooses the wizard'. He mentioned how most people could not use someone else's wand, no matter how worthy they might be. If it was a bad match, and the wizard was powerful enough, they may be able to cast magic with it, but the wand would fight the whole time and the magic would manifest poorly.

He was pleased to see that Neville did indeed have a new wand and that he seemed to have a bit more confidence already. He chuckled a bit though, when he realized that he'd lost Trevor, the rebellious toad, again. It seemed that some things wouldn't change. Making his way on board with Hedwig in her cage, Alice wrapped secretly around him, hidden under his clothes, and his trunk in his pocket, he made his way to finding Hermione. He knew she would have arrived early, so should have already been there. He planned to befriend her right away. He'd invite Neville to join, when he would come by asking about his lost toad. He'd use them to measure Draco's reaction without a Weasley around, and to keep said Ronald Weasley, away.

Looking in a few compartments, he found some Ravenclaws, some other firstiest, a couple Hufflepuffs, some empty compartments, and still no Hermione. He was getting closer to the end of the front of the train, when he finally found her. Popping his head in and knocking on the door, he startled her out of her book. She really did have a cute and innocent smile. Big bucked-teeth and all.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I don't really feel like sitting alone for the trip up, everywhere else is either empty or completely packed." Harry asked with a friendly smile, which grew when he saw her cheeks pink a little bit. He could only guess that she was excited for the chance to make a friend.

"Oh. Of course. Please have a seat. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm the first witch in the family. Both my parents are muggle dentists. They were ever so surprised when we found out I was magic." Harry couldn't help but smile as she rambled on with barely a breath. She hadn't stopped talking yet and he was starting to lose what she was saying, but he knew most of what it anyways, so he wasn't worried. He caught back up with her when she was talking about _Hogwarts, A History_ and how she'd read all her course books several times and how she was worried she would be behind. When she finally paused to take a deeper breath, Harry used it to break in and introduce himself.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm sure you'll do fine. Most of the kids don't even bother opening their books until the first day of classes. I was muggle raised also, so I know what you mean about worrying about knowing the subjects properly, but there are others that are also just starting to learn about this, too, so you won't behind anyone. Hogwarts has never held anyone back or expelled them for anything short of actual murder. So again, no real worries there. I did pick up this book on manners and traditions for the wizarding world. It talks about how we aren't meant to raise out hands, even if we know the answer to a question, but are to wait to be called on. It is to show that we respect the teacher and our fellow students. It shows that they could call on anyone of us and that we're all paying enough attention to answer the question properly. It also goes on about using the proper fork and how to place your napkin and where during meals. How to talk to certain members of society and how to bring up certain subject without being rude. How to introduce yourself to people and members of society. It's mostly about understanding wizarding customs and living in this world properly. It has been quite useful so far, yet funnily enough, even some of the children of upper society will introduce themselves wrong and come across rude. So, if someone comes by and introduces themselves and seems obnoxious, and full of themselves, don't laugh or snub them outright. Try to greet them and see their response. After that, we would see if they are worth our time by their response back and if they really are snobs or if they were just raised like that and might not know any better." Harry stopped talking when he saw that her mouth was slowly hanging farther and farther open.

Seeing her come out of her shock, he knew she was about to ask the question that had caught her attention from the very beginning. At least he thought he did. "What do you mean were not supposed to raise our hands to answer questions?! How are they to know that paid attention and know the answer if we don't tell or show them? Why is this book not included in the list handed out to explain things to muggle-borns? It would be beyond helpful and stop a lot of misunderstandings from people from making mistakes when trying to interact with others. Could you tell me wear to get this book? I just can't believe that they didn't give-" she stopped mid-sentence when she recalled him recalled him introducing himself. Her eyes going large, she sat back down, having stood up during her rant, and faced him.

"You're Harry Potter?" At his nod, she got an excited look in her eye. "I read a few books that are supposedly about you. You're quite famous. None of the books mention you being muggle-raised, though." She finished with a slight frown about being let down by her books.

When I asked why she had said ' _supposedly_ ', she responded that if nobody was there to see it happen, aside from a one-year-old baby who wasn't about to be giving interviews, how can they claim to know what happened. He was happy that she wasn't another of his fan-girls and had used logic to admit that that night is still a mystery.

"I'm glad to have met a friend like you. Someone who wants to know me, Harry, and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. Better yet, you can actually hold a conversation intelligently. I'm really glad that I have a friend like you" Harry reiterated and smiled at her, pretending not to notice the unrestrained joy and tears in her eyes.

Hermione feeling a lot more confident, the conversation flowed in a relaxed manor. They start talking about the different houses, with Harry talking about all the different qualities as he knows them or has heard about them. When asked what house he thinks he'll go to, he honestly replies that he doesn't know. "Probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. As much as I like reading a learning, I feel like life should be more than that. I mean, doesn't true learning come from experience? And why I have plans and want them to succeed and that could be construed as ambitious, I think that a truly sly and cunning Slytherin would be in any other house than Slytherin. What cunning person goes somewhere everyone calls themselves cunning? I think I'd be better off with Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I just don't know which one would be better yet."

Hermione nods in understanding and agreement. After chuckling about the logic of Slytherin House telling everyone that they're cunning and sly, she admits that she'd want either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

A few minutes after the train starts moving, the compartment door opens, and Neville asks to sit with them. Surprisingly he still has his toad. While he gets settled down and the door closed once again, they all introduce themselves, with the short, awed silence when Harry was introduced. Once they got that all out of the way and Neville finally relaxed, Harry decided to introduce his girls.

"Hey, would you like to meet my girls?" Harry asked the now thoroughly confused pair.

"Girls?" They asked.

"Yep. This here, is my first girl Hedwig. She's a snowy owl, and really quite intelligent." As they quickly realized he was talking about animals, they greeted Hedwig and looked around for the second animal friend that they couldn't seem to find.

"And this," Harry reached into his shirt, he pulled a venomous snake up and out the top of his shirt, and rewrapped her around his arm. "This is Alice. She is my baby. I've been practicing my Parsletongue with her. Since I've been able to speak to snakes since as long as I can remember I figured I should learn to speak intelligently with them. Besides, there are a lot of healing magic that only Parslemouths can do."

Harry was about to continue, when Neville asked if he was really a Parslemouth and how he planned on getting away with having, not only a second pet, but a pet snake at Hogwarts. After reassuring him that he didn't have any plans to become the next evil overlord, he went on about arrangements for keeping Alice.

"I've talked to my lawyer about bringing her, and since some of other students bring pets that are also not on the approved list, I just need to arrange a meeting with the Headmaster, and Head of whatever house I get sorted into, after the feast and discuss it with them. If they try to raise a fuss, I'll bring in that information and offer to bring in my lawyer. Nobody wants to mess with lawyers. Besides, I've already instructed her that she is not allowed to harm or attack any of students or staff unless they mean to fatally harm to me, the other students, or staff. And even then, she's not to use lethal doses of her venom, only enough to stop them and cause some pain. Since she _will_ be staying, we'll have to give the school healer some samples to create some anti-venom as a cure."

Harry spoke as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Looking to see that Neville had settled down a little bit, he decided he would get them introduced. "Would you like to pet her?" Harry asked the two very quiet students sitting with him.

When Neville showed his Gryffindor bravery and reached his hand out slowly, Harry felt a powerful joy and pride in him. The Neville he knew before, while brave, wasn't confident enough to every act on anything until several years later.

Alice stretched out and tasted the air with her tongue and decided that Neville was a good person. She lowered and rested her head into his open and slightly shaking palm. Neville, went stiff temporarily, before he grinned and looked up at Harry in complete and unabashed joy.

"I thought she'd feel different, cold and slimy, but I'm really glad she's not. She's pretty warm, actually." Neville chuckled as he used his other hand to gently stroke Alice's head. "Her emerald eyes look a lot like yours. She could be your twin or something." Neville and Harry chuckled at his joke. "But really, she beautiful. I hope you can keep her around."

Hermione was still stiff in silent shock, when Alice lifted her head and turned in her direction, it looked like Hermione was going to either faint, scream, or cry. What they didn't think she'd do was coo at Alice. Hermione practically melted as she stroked Alice.

"Oh, she gorgeous. Can you tell her that? My parents were always so terrified by snakes, I was never allowed any."

The two boys looked at her in surprise. They didn't think anyone could actually _coo_ at a snake, like it was a baby. Hermione didn't seem to notice the boys' reactions, but Alice thought it was hilarious and proceeded to tell Harry so. Harry just hissed back about how Hermione had always been able to see the beauty in animals, and he shouldn't be surprised that it wasn't limited to flat-faced, ginger half-Kneazles. They both chuckled a bit and Harry told them that she thanked them for their kind words and compliments. Then, he let her wrap around him under his shirt.

It was around this time that Draco Malfoy came by. He introduced himself in the same snobbish and self-entitled way, and it took most of Harry's practiced patience not to respond rudely. Instead, he replied that he felt like he was observant enough to know who he should and shouldn't hang out with. He told him about how every race and class of people had both good and foul members, so he'd not use that as a basis. When Draco was lowering his hand looking distinctly _unpleased_ at having been rejected, Harry quickly picked it up and held it in a firm shake.

"However, I would still like to accept your hand of friendship. But only if you can refrain from being rude and insulting my friends and muggle-borns, like my mum. If you can do that, would you like to sit with us?" Harry offered as he finally released his hand. He also suggested that he be his own person and not a carbon copy of his father and grandfather. Draco, himself seemed at a loss for words, unsure if he should be insulted, thankful, or ashamed. When he did find his voice, he thanked them for the offer, but he had some people still waiting for him in his compartment. Looking to Harry, he said that he'd try, and then turned around and left.

Harry wasn't sure if that was the real reason or not, but he was thankful that it was a polite answer and reason. Unfortunately, it wasn't long after that, when Ronald Weasley showed up, claiming everywhere else was full. Harry knew this to be false, and since the empty compartments was part of the reason he mentioned to Hermione, she too knew this was a lie. Neville didn't know about the still empty compartments, but even he could tell he was lying. Where did he expect them to believe he'd spent his time up to this point at?

"Well, sure, but we were about to go looking for Harry Potter in a little bit. We heard he was on the train. But you can sit here if you want." Harry answered with an authentic sounding, friendly voice before anyone else could say anything. His friends looked confused momentarily before they realized the same thing Harry did. Ron was only looking for Harry and not a compartment to sit.

"Oh. You're not Harry Potter? I heard he was on the train too and I thought you might be him. Oh, well. And hey, never mind on the seat, eh? I'm going to keep looking for Potter and sit with him. I've been told by Professor Dumbledore, himself, to make him my best friend. It's my personal mission, so let me know if you find him. Yeah? See ya." And just like that, Ron left the compartment without a backwards glance or waiting for a response.

Harry just shook his head, wondering how he had ever thought he was a friend. Strengthening his resolve, he looked to his true friends and said, "Well, I know who is definitely _not_ going to be my best friend. Ridiculous. And to blatantly lie about all the compartments being full? Really? Because of the war, our year is one of the smallest. There is absolutely no way, that the whole train was full. Not to mention that there are extension and expansion charms on the train, so that there is ALWAYS more room and available compartments! Ugh, I really hate people who lie and try to manipulate others. He may not be very sly, but with his plans and ambitions, I wouldn't be surprised if he went to Slytherin. If I hadn't known about the Express from reading about it in _Hogwarts, A History_ already, or seen the empty compartments for myself, I might have believed him." Harry said contemplatively.

"The lie itself, had possibilities of being clever. Praying on our kindness and generosity. Pretending to want to be a friend and need a place to sit, while only wanting to sit with _The Harry Potter_. He'd be great in Slytherin. It's not all about lying. It's about telling a believable tale. It's about fooling others to like you, regardless of what you're really like or how you act. It's being sly, and cunning, and ambitious. That's how Tom Riddle did it, and he became a Dark Lord that people are now afraid to say his name." Harry finished in an almost academic lecture about the lie.

They chose to move on and forget about the experience when the food trolley came by. Buying a few drinks, and some chocolate and sugar quills, talk moved onto easier topics. They discussed their childhoods and the first time they managed to preform magic. As more time passed, Hermione told them that they should get changed into their robes, since they'd be arriving soon.

"Alright me and Neville will let you use the compartment to change. We'll step outside and find the washroom. I might just find an empty compartment and change in there. We'll meet back here in ten minutes? Sound good?" Harry suggested, seeing no objections, he left the room.

Harry was walking farther down the isle to find an empty compartment, when he came across a familiar face. Popping his head in the door, Harry spoke up.

"Hey Cedric. Hello, Ladies. Do you mind if I borrow Cedric here for a moment?" He smiled dashingly. The girls just stared wide-eyed and nodded. As soon as Harry and Cedric had cleared the room and closed the door, they heard the girls start talking excitedly.

"Hey Harry. Did you need you need me for something?" Cedric asked as Harry led him farther away from the door and down the hallway coming up to an empty room. Once Harry had them inside, he closed the door and finally answered.

"Not really. I was coming this way to find somewhere to change when I saw you and figured I'd say 'hi'. I also needed to talk to you about something." Harry said, while getting dressed in front of Cedric, having gotten over any insecurities he had in the last time. He didn't have his starved and scarred body anymore, either, which definitely helped too. "In the next few years, I'll need to select a series of people that I like and can trust, and ask if they would be willing to be one of my partners. That day in Diagon, I met with the Goblins about getting a new key made for my accounts. Well, they did a blood test and we found out that I'm the sole heir of a large number of families, some thought long lost. I also found out that I'll need a wife or partner for each family name. So, with that in mine, I want you to think about consider being one of my future partners. Either way, I would still like to keep being friends. And there isn't any rush. I don't have to make any decisions for a few years yet."

As Harry finished buttoning up his shirt, he leaned in a whispered in Cedric's ear. "Just think about it." He kissed his cheek and stepped out the compartment to meet back up with Hermione and Neville, leaving a stunned and confused third-year behind.

Harry thought about what a relationship with the older boy would be like, and figured that he probably shouldn't rush anything while in such a young body. Having said that, he wouldn't be as naive as he was last time around either. He would probably get more physical in third year, and stick to kissing with a few extra possibilities for now.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Standing outside the door of the Great Hall, they heard the bustling of students from the other side of the door. McGonagall had just given them the speech about how your house was your family before leaving us to wait again. Harry had to calm Hermione and Neville down when they heard they had to fight a troll.

"Relax. They wouldn't give us a troll on the first day. They wait until Halloween to have us fight a troll. There will be no test, so no possible ways to fail. The very fact that you're here means you belong here. They won't be telling anyone that they don't. You just go in, sit down when they call your name, and let the Hogwarts castle representative sort you. So, there is nothing to fear." Harry's speech calmed not just his friends, but others close enough to hear him, too. They also chuckled at what they obviously thought as a joke about the troll. Though, there were a few nervous chuckles coming from those kids who weren't totally sure.

McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall to get sorted. Harry grinned, listening to the hat sing its song. It was slightly different this time, and it seemed to catch Dumbledore's notice. Clarence, the Sorting Hat, went on about going where you truly belonged and that everyone had qualities of every house, and it just being about going where you'll do your best in. Harry was pleased with the hat and made sure to nod approvingly when he'd looked in his direction. Clarence seemed to straighten up with pride. From there the sorting went on and children were sorted. Most people went to the same house as they did last time, with a few exceptions. Hermione, Neville, and Pavarti went to Gryffindor, but Lavender went to Slytherin and Theo went to Ravenclaw. Then the hall went silent as "Potter, Harry" was called. Striding forward and confidently placing the hat over his head, he mentally spoke to it before Clarence speak.

"You've done great Clarence. I'm proud of you. I wanted to make sure you were doing as promised and I'm pleased that you are. I wanted to let you know that Ronald's been ordered by the Headmaster to try to get close and befriend me. I don't want him anywhere near me. Having said that, I still need the rat, but I figured I could just ask Hogwarts for help with that when the time came."

"Yes, sir. That sounds reasonable. I promise to continue sorting the students properly. And as I see, you are a great leader. But we both already knew that. You are very knowledgeable and desire to learn more. You are true and loyal to your people, friends, and allies. You are smart and cunning. You are strong, brave and daring. Since you really could go anywhere, do you have a preference, Sir?"

"Not really. However, I think I should stick with Gryffindor since I've got my friends there. I'll just have to keep an eye on the Ravenclaws and their bullying. Especially next year, when Luna gets here. So how about Gryffindor for me. It's what everyone expects anyways. Keep them from looking to close."

"Sounds quite cunning sir. Positively Slytherin of you. But like all the most cunning of Slytherins, you should be placed anywhere but with the other snakes. Sir, I wish you luck in _'GRYFFINDOR!'_ "

Gryffindor clapped and screamed and hollered, while other tables clapped more restrained, but still happily. Everyone feeling joyful that their savior had returned. Sitting down next to Hermione and Neville, he watched the rest of the sorting. Weasley did end up going to Slytherin, to the shock of his family and the other Slytherin members only. Another shock was Zambini going to Hufflepuff.

After the sorting completed, Dumbledore made a few announcements that Harry mostly ignored. It was all the same anyways. 'The Forbidden Forrest is forbidden. Don't got to the third floor unless you want to die. The caretaker doesn't want to have to deal with anymore joke products and they've been added to the list of banded objects. Followed by some nonsense words that people clapped to as if it were the most profound thing ever said in the world'.

Afterwards, they all ate and went to their rooms. It was so much better having Oliver Wood as Gryffindor Prefect, rather than the annoyingly pompous, perfect Prefect Percy. Once they'd all settled in for the night, with wishes of good-night and pleasant dreams, the boys and girls went their separate ways.

Quickly getting ready for bed and settling Hedwig and Alice is their own bedding, he fell fast asleep. Everyone fell asleep quite easily after such a long train ride and filling dinner. Everyone, that is, except for a very confused, Hufflepuff in the third-year boys' dorm.

He lay in bed, doing exactly what Harry had asked him to do. He was thinking. Trying to get himself to stop thinking and go to sleep, he just tossed and turned. He thought long into the night. He understood that sometimes, people would take an extra wife or partner if they were Heads of more than one family name. He just never thought he'd be considered to become someone's partner for that. After a couple hours of getting nowhere, he still didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't need to be worrying about this right now. Not yet. Harry even said that there was no rush to decide. Besides, Harry might change his mind between now and then. Harry might decide that he didn't want to be with him and only wanted to be friends. Not knowing how he should feel about that, and deciding to wait until they got to know each other better to decide, he finally fell into a very fitful sleep. One thing Cedric was sure of, was that his thoughts would be centered on Harry Potter for the next few years until this was settled.


	5. Hermione, Meetings, and a Trial Oh, My!

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the long wait. didn't have any internet. It gets hard fining truck stops with free wifi sometimes. Will try to updates when I can. Thank you for the reviews, everyone.

I'm just now trying to fix this. I'll try to fix what I can on this. It was originally written on a different writing app. I apologize for any inconvenience.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione, Meetings, and a Trial. Oh, My!

As the first week of classes came to an end, Harry couldn't help but notice how easy the classes were. Not just because he'd done them all before, though there was that, but because in other countries, their Magical Primary Schools had already covered this. His school in Australia had had already 'taught' him the summoning and banishing charms, how to turn a plank of wood into a kitten, and how to make a mild wound healing draught. Harry knew that Hogwarts had let itself slide when it came to having proper professors teach their subjects, along with the school board saying what they can and cannot teach the students, but he didn't realize how bad it really was until he started comparing it to the other schools.

Hogwarts might have once been the best wizarding school, but it didn't seem to be the case now. No matter what the Headmaster claims. Sighing, Harry made his way to the library for the study session with Hermione. They had invited Neville to join them, and he said that he'd be arriving late because he was going to help Professor Sprout in a couple of the greenhouses. So, it was just Harry and Hermione meeting up. He wasn't surprised to find her already there, sitting at a table near the back. She had claimed it as her own some time earlier in the week, and somehow managed to always get there before anyone else did.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Harry asked if there was anything she wanted to start on first. She'd managed not to raise her hand in every class, so she wanted to put extra effort in her essays to show the professors her intellect that way. Harry did try to warn her from writing to much in potions because he was sure that Professor Snape wouldn't appreciate her for it. He was better this year. He seemed to have a weight lifted from his shoulders. He didn't single Harry out or try to make his students cry, but he was still stern and strict, with a glare that could make their their parents wilt in shame and feel truly incompetent. He also made sure not to break cover and to sneered (halfheartedly) at Harry whenever Quirrell was around. They'd come to an unspoken agreement not to speak about Harry writing him during the summer, while at Hogwarts.

"I was thinking of working on Potions first, and then Charms, Defense, Herbology, and end with Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is really great. She really knows her stuff. I mean all our professors do, but -" Harry cut her off before she could start rambling.

"I agree. She does know her subject well. She is a Transfiguration Master, so she should. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape are Masters in their subjects. Snape actually has a dual Mastery, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Youngest person in British history to manage that in the last couple hundred years. Flitwick was a Dueling Champion in his youth. Never lost a match from what I hear. But then he retired for a quieter life and became a professor here at Hogwarts when Dumbledore asked him. Being Half-Goblin, he didn't have too many options out there, so he accepted. I don't know too much about the others, aside from that they're all pure-blood. Even the Muggle Studies professor is a pure-blood. I don't know if its due to her lack of factual knowledge, or the school board interfering, but the things taught in the class are a complete joke. They think that we're just now learning about steam engines and fire-brick ovens. They've never heard of phones, pens or pencils, cars, planes, rockets, space shuttles, or bombs. Its why the wizarding world is so uncomfortable with all things 'muggle'." Harry explained.

"However, we don't have to worry about that for another couple of years. You said you wanted to work on Potions first? Do you mind if we save that for after Neville gets here? We could start on Herbology since I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to worry about studying for that class." Harry continued when it looked like she was about to ask questions.

Hermione's face flew through different expressions in the short moment of time that Harry talked. It went from embarrassment, to shock, amazement, awe, confusion, disbelief, anger, disbelief again, and back to startled confusion, tinged with a small amount of embarrassment at the reminder of studying. The whole reason they were meeting in the library in the first place.

Deciding that she'd ask about everything later, she pushed her questions to the back of her mind, and pulled her Herbology books closer to her. Tying what hair she could wrestle into submission into a messy bun, with several rebellious strands still hanging free, she started to quiz Harry on the information they had learned in class and what their assignments was on.

Harry answered all her questions both correctly and thoroughly. Harry then went about quizzing her, in which after every answer she snatch the book back to check the answer, no matter what Harry said to the correctness of her answer. He let this go on for a few times, until finally put a subtle sticking charm on the book to keep it on the desk in front of him.

The next time she tried to take the text, he set his hand on hers, and gently chastised her. "If you were only going to check your answers for yourself, why did you want to meet up with me. I would tell you if you got something wrong or left something necessary out. Relax. Even if you forget something, it won't be the end of the world. They won't think less of you or kick you out. You are a very intelligent young woman, and are leaps and bounds ahead of some of the other students. So, breathe, and let me quiz you or I'll force you to take a break and not look at a book until Neville gets here. Is that understood?" Harry slowly lifted his hand away from hers, keeping an eye on her, looking for her reaction.

With a deep breath, she nodded jerkily. "I'm sorry. I've never had anyone to study with so I've always had to check my answers myself. I do want to study with you. I'll try better at nnn-not being ooovvv-over-overbearing." She managed to get out as she started to succumb to tears of embarrassment and shame.

Harry just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest. She stiffened momentarily before relaxing into the embrace and cried all the harder, held onto Harry just as hard. She'd never had a friend before and never had anyone who cared about her like Harry was showing that he did. Her heart tightened at the thought of not having Harry in her life. She knew she would have been alone again. That just made her cry even more, but Harry never let her go or stop whispering soothing sounds to her.

When she finally got a hold of herself, she didn't immediately pull away or lift her head from Harry's warm embrace. Instead, she took in the lingering comfort his hold gave, but eventually she did sit up and pull away. She missed his warmth almost instantly, but didn't move back. When she looked back at him after wiping her eyes of the last remnants of tears, her eyes quickly focused in on his shirt. It was a mess. Wrinkled from where she clutched it in her fists, soaked from her tears in great splotches, and what might have been snot. Oh, and once again, she was severely embarrassed, even though Harry didn't seem to mind or notice.

Harry did indeed notice the state of his shirt. Especially the sticky snot that was making his shirt stick to both itself and his body. While he was slightly grossed out, he was enough of a gentlemen to not show it. He had to first make sure she was alright. He could always change his shirt, but Hermione was still a sensitive young girl who'd just had her first friend ask about her need to do everything for herself and not condemn or shun her for it. Once they got closer and she was more sure of herself, he'd be able to tease her about messing up a school uniform, but until then, he'd be supportive. She deserved it. She was his first true friend, since Ron and unfortunately Hagrid didn't count. Hermione had stuck by him through everything, and never doubted him when everyone else did. She deserved more than he could ever give her, but what he could do for her, was support her just a fiercely as she had for him.

"What do you say we take a break and I can show you the kitchens so we can get a cup of hot chocolate? Let's head up to the dorms first though. Since we have time, I'd like to change into my weekend clothes. I'll send someone to inform Neville that studying was postponed. We'll restart when he gets back. Yeah?"

At seeing her nod, Harry stood up with a wave of his wand and packed their things away. He picked up both their bags and started leading her out of the library and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Standing at the foot of the stairway to the girls' dorm, Harry handed her bag back to her.

"Here you go. Hey, we'll meet down here in ten minutes and then we'll head to the kitchens. I'm going to go change and send a note to Neville." With that, Harry kissed the top of her head in a show of familial affection, and turned around and went up to the boys' dorm.

As soon as he door shut behind him, he stripped his shirt off and called for an elf. "Yes, Master Harry? What cans Dolly be doing for you?"

"Hey, Dolly. Can you have this cleaned and deliver a note for me?"

"Yes, yes! Of course Dolly can be doing that." With a snap of the fingers, the offending garment was gone, only to show up moments later, cleaned, pressed, and folded on his bed.

"Thank you." Harry said while walking over to his desk and writing a note of the change of plans to Neville. "Can you bring this to Neville Longbottom. He should be in the greenhouses with Madam Sprout. If he's not there, or if you can't find him, let me know. Thank you for being such a good and helpful elf." At Harry's words, Dolly almost burst into tears at such praise from the Great Master Death's Mister Master. Taking the note, Dolly bowed so low that the base of his ears touched the ground and was gone with a pop.

Harry took a speedy shower and changed into some casual muggle clothes. A pair of blues jeans, and a form fitting, short-sleeved, grey T-Shirt. Harry made sure that his invisible wand holsters were in place. He made it to the Common Room with three minutes to spare. Seeing Hermione sitting on a couch near the fire, he noticed that she'd changed too. She was wearing a cream colored, cotton sweater, and faded blue jeans. Her hair looked slightly more tame, but somehow just as wild as ever. He loved it. Some things would never change.

"You ready?" Harry asked quietly from behind her right ear. He couldn't smother the chuckle at seeing her jump.

Standing and turning around to see him, she glared at him, but Harry could see the mirth in her eyes, too. Harry just smiled wider, and held out his hand for her to take. Once she did, he wrapped it around his arm and lead her down to the kitchens talking about how the magical world had many different people and creatures. He mentioned the Goblins, Centaurs, Mermaids, Giants, Trolls, Werewolves, Vampires, and finally the House Elves. He told her about their history and way of life. He told her how House Elves had to bond with a witch or wizard to live and keep their magic or they'd go insane and die. He told her how they lived to help. It made them feel needed and wanted, not to mention that they'd die very slowly if they didn't have anything to do.

Feeling he'd prepared her for meeting the elves as much as he could in the short walk to the kitchens, Harry hoped for the best. When she had asked why he'd told her this, even though she thought it was absolutely fascinating, he stopped her in front of a simple and plain looking painting of fruit in a bowl.

Looking at her, he simply said, "Because you're about to meet some elves." And just like that, he reached out and tickled the pear in the picture. Harry and Hermione heard it giggle and swing open. With Harry holding the door open for her, Hermione ducked down and stepped through the doorway. With a quick look around, Harry followed, only to bump into her from behind.

Hermione had stopped when she saw the elves. There were so many. All of them rushing around and doing something. Some popping in, and some popping away. The kitchen was full of activity. Activity that came to a screeching halt as soon as the students were noticed.

Smiling Harry introduced Hermione to the elves, also letting them know that because she was muggle-born, she might not understand somethings, and to be patient and try to explains things if she asks. Harry planned on telling her everything and asking her out soon. While he wouldn't be proposing marriage and a future to anyone for a few years yet, he wouldn't mind dating. He felt that they'd probably only ever be best friends, but they could fool around a bit. Friends-with-benefits as it were.

In a cheer of joy and nods of understanding, the elves all introduced themselves. With so many names, he was sure that there was no way she'd remember them all. Only to be proven wrong, when she repeated the names back to them. Harry developed the suspicion that she had an eidetic or photographic memory. It would explain a lot. Her ability to remember information easily, but still looking it up again could be attributed to her lack of confidence.

They were sat at a table and served, not only the requested Hot Chocolate, but also Chocolate Chip Cookies, Chocolate Fudge, and mini sandwiches. After two and a half cups of cocoa, four cookies, two pieces of fudge, and all the mini sandwiches, they said their good-byes when Dolly came by to tell them that Neville was on his way back.

With a snap of Dolly's fingers, both their bags were floating in front of them. Saying their thanks and good-byes once again, they made their way back to the Library to get some actual studying done.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Bright and early the next morning, before anyone else would even think of being awake, Harry made his way out of the castle and deep into the Forbidden Forrest, in the disguise of an average, sandy blond-haired young man, with plain robes of course. He had a meeting to attend. Coming to a stop in a large clearing, Harry waited. And waited. And waited some more. After over an hour and a half, Harry heard a rustle of leaves to his left. Barely sparing a glance, Harry pushed a portion of his magic into the ground around him. He turned the stone and flowers into a large and long table, then turned the fallen branches and leaves into seats. He also made a large bed of moss a bit thicker for the Centaur and Unicorn to have a spot at the table to rest. All the changes would disappear when Harry left once the meeting was over. He could always restore it for later meetings, but they wouldn't be leaving any evidence of their having been there.

Settling himself in a chair of his own, he summoned some paper, parchment, ink pad, and pens, and laid them out in front of him. His guests would be arriving soon. He had already had an elf inform the centaurs to bring in the Unicorn herds because of a danger that would be in the Forrest hunting, killing, and drinking the Unicorn. Harry knew that Voldemort hadn't succeeded in capturing any of the Unicorn, since Quirrell was looking a more sickly gray color, and he was getting snappish and kept losing his stutter when he lost focus. Harry planned on destroying all of the Horcruxes during the Winter Holidays. Since the only one he'd have any trouble getting was Tom Riddle's Diary, he knew he had to get Sirius out soon. The Goblins had already sent all the information to Amelia Bones of the DMLE. He also knew that she'd been looking into the information herself. When she came across a lack of trial and arrest warrant, or even a record of his questioning under Veritaserum, she had met with the Goblins to find out more.

As of yesterday, she had sent in a request for a full trial and questioning of one Sirius Orion Black. The Minister had been reluctant to do so, scared of what the public opinion of him would be to such a scandal. However, Death, as the very trustworthy and respectable Doctor Grimm, and the Goblins had told her exactly what to say to get him to sign off on the request. That Sirius was the Godfather of Harry James Potter and he wanted him questioned for his peace of mind. That the public would be pleased with the Ministry's hard work in discovering this injustice of the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. How the Minister had done all he could do, tirelessly, once he found out about Sirius's unlawful holding of over ten years. That the public would see the minister as a hero. The Goblins informed Harry that Sirius was now being treated for Dementor exposure and malnutrition before he'd be questioned at the end of next week, followed by his trial the very next day. They were trying to rush this through as quickly as they could. The Press would be invited to the trial to report on the verdict. Harry would also be in attendance. They'd be sending him a notice in a few days.

He also needed to avoid Dumbles, he was sure to try to stop him from attending. Harry made a note to talk to his lawyer about getting approval from his relatives and Sirius. He'd head off the 'guardianship' path that he might try to pull. He'd also provide the letter from the Ministry asking for him to attend as well.

Harry had decided to launch his lawsuit against him during Holiday break, after receiving his father's cloak. He'd keep the note this time and have Death and the Goblins check both over for anything he might have done to either the note or cloak itself. They would use it as evidence to his theft, along with the balance reports, and the trail of money from the Potter accounts to Dumbledore's private vault. They'd use the letter that he'd written to the Dursleys. They'd ask for McGonagall's memory of how they left Harry on the doorstep and left without ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door. Harry had also submitted his memories with the 'help' of the Goblins, claiming they had a process of retrieving lost and forgotten memories. They were going to bury him. Harry had already sent out 'Doctor Grimm' to inform the people who owed Dumbledore favors of things that negated those favors. They'd told those in Bulgaria how he had not, in fact killed Grindelwald, but had locked his lover up in Nurmengard. The very prison that Grindelwald had built with both his and Dumbledore's favorite slogan engraved above the doors, ' _For The Greater Good_ '.

Bulgaria wasn't pleased with Dumbledore after learning that, neither were the people who owed Dumbledore favors. When learning they'd already repaid those favors a number of times and had been obliviated of that fact each time. They were obviously more than a little angry when they learned of this, after Death had restored their memories. Death did emphasize the need not to let Dumbledore know they were now aware, nor what they were planning for him. They were not to send him anything, yell at him, or see him until after the trials were over. The had agreed to the necessity after they were reminded that Dumbledore might try to obliviate them again, if not something worse.

Harry was working on systematically destroying Dumbledore. While Harry still felt hurt and betrayed by Hagrid, the man he thought was his first friend and rescuer, he wasn't going to go out of his way to destroy him, but he wouldn't help him either. He was still debating on whether or not he should tell the Aurors about his umbrella with the wand tip. He wasn't guilty of the crime that he was accused of when they snapped his wand, he also was technically one of his people. At the same time, he hadn't recognized Harry of his status of Master of Death, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

That, too had him fall out of favor with him and the other creatures. So, he remained conflicted about what to do about the half-giant. Grawp, Hagrid's younger, full giant, half-brother was disappointed in him, and would support Harry fully in whatever he decided, but he didn't want to cause any trouble for his brother. He was really all the knew. Harry had taken him away from the Forbidden Forrest, after UNTYING HIM FROM A TREE! Harry had brought him to a giant's village in Greenland. He was being educated of Forrest Giant, Mountain Trolls, English, French, Polish, Russian, German, Icelandic, Math, Writing, and World History, both muggle and magical, with options to take elective classes in a school specifically for Giants.

While Grawp was still young, he held great potential for learning. He hadn't been taught anything at all in his youth while in Hagrid's 'care', so was starting with other young giants from other foreign lands. The native giants start educating their children after the fourth year from their birth. The last time Harry had gone to visit, the village had looked great. They were in the process of building a new theater, an Inn, and extra houses. He'd stopped by the tavern and had some of the best alcoholic beverage he'd ever had. It was so very strong. It takes a lot to get a giant drunk. Still tasted great though.

Harry was brought out of his reminiscing when he noticed more movement around him. Not sensing anyone who wasn't meant to be there, he dropped his disguise and re-took his true form. Lifting his hand in the air, over his head, gesturing in a 'come here' motion, he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come, let's get settled. We can't wait around all day. I have chairs, baskets, nests, and moss beds for everyone to have a seat." He still didn't bother turning around or lifting his head from his notes. "Once everyone is settled, I'll be summoning my servant. He will not be taking any of you today, so please do not be alarmed by his presence. But let's get started, we have much to discuss."

After reshuffling his notes and straightening everything in front of him, he finally looks up at the seats that were warily, being filled.

"Great, now let us introduce ourselves. You all know that I am Harry Potter. 'I am Master of Death; Head of Houses: Potter, Evans, Grey, White, Addams, Turner, and Rivers-Peverell; Heir to Houses: Trumen, Foremen, Forrest, Shadow, Summerland, Gott, Locke, Richmen, Peters, Frieghtens, Kensworth, Mortan, Le Fey, Thomson, Bushfield, Ivory, Jamerson, Marsters, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin'. Bleh! Wow, that was a mouthful. Since I won't be openly acknowledging any of the families, besides Potter and Black for a few years yet, we'll just proceed with my being referred as Lord Potter and Heir Black when around any of the wizards. 'I have said so spoken, and been heard, so may we speak and hear'. Now. Please introduce yourselves so we can get things going."

A small Water Sprite spoke up from her position on the table. "I am Princess Megan de Lagoon, future Queen of the water and all her inhabitants. We greet you, Master of Death, Lord Potter, Heir Black. I have said so spoke, and been heard, so may we speak and hear."

Her soft voice floated to all those around the table in a vapor of mist. She was surrounded by water that flowed and wrapped around her, keeping her wet and in contact with the water. Next to speak up was a Wood Nymph, wearing a dress of different colored leaves and had green vines wrapped around her arms and legs, with a wreath made of branches upon her head of mahogany colored hair.

"Hello, Master of Death, Lord Potter, Heir Black. Hello, Princess Megan de Lagoon. I am Natashia Greenleaf. I am the current Speaker of Mother Earth. Member of the Bryan Village's Clan, Greenleaf. I have so spoken, and been heard, so may we speak and hear."

On and on it went. The Fairies and Unicorn, had to be translated to everyone by Harry. After the Centaurs, Bane, Ronan, and Firenze, had been introduced, Harry summoned Death.

"And finally, this is my dear friend, Death. Death shall be referred to as 'The Doctor', or Doctor Grimm, when in the presence of humans, muggle and magical. Unless told otherwise by myself or Death." Death took position behind Harry,on his right side, and stood motionless, just like all bodyguard movies Harry had watched with him. They always got a kick out of seeing people's reactions to his presence.

"Fantastic! Now that everyone has been introduced, we'll get this meeting underway. I'm sure we all have things to do. So, Let's start with...Bane. Greetings Bane, how fair the Unicorn guests? Has their been any danger lurking from the Dark One?"

"Greetings, Fated One. The Pure Ones, have moved in with our herd, and are always accompanied whenever they need leave of the village. You may ask them, but I do not believe we have lost any Pure Ones as our guests. However, Mars does shine bright lately. The Dark One is near and will strike soon. Danger still lurks, but we are managing."

"Yes, I fear he is growing desperate. He is started to fade, but refused to die. He needs to 'survive' for a couple more months. I will be cleansing his anchors during the winter holiday and will destroy him quickly after that has been completed." Turning to the Unicorn he asked how they were fairing and learned that although there had been no losses, they could still feel the darkness nearby. He also learned that there would be new foals being born soon.

Harry reaffirmed that he'd take care of the darkness soon, and that he wanted everyone to stay safe and not seek out the danger by themselves. He also cheered in congratulations and blessing of the unborn Unicorn foal and their mother. Summoning an elf again, he asked for a basket of nutritious foods for a pregnant Unicorn to eat to be made. The elf, Missy, cheered in joy at getting to help The Master, and a Pure One, a pregnant one to boot. Bestowing her own blessing upon the pregnant Unicorn mare, and her unborn foal, before popping away.

Upon re-arrival, she was accompanied by four other elves and a large basket that held thick and thin blankets, ever-warm bottles of water, a toy stuffed unicorn, several different berries, grapes, apples, carrots, a bundle of fresh looking hay, long green grass, pea pods, ears of corn, green beans, leafy lettuce, and a bowl of bean sprouts. The elves looked like they could barely hold such a large and heavy basket. They finally managed to waddle their way over, after a few stumbles, and set the offering down in front of the Unicorn mother, Flora. No longer being hidden from view, Harry could see their joy and pride at being given such a task.

Harry translated Flora's appreciation and thanks for the bounty of food and supplies that they had so kindly provided. Once they had left again, Harry turned back to the gathered individuals sitting around the table.

"Does anyone have anything else to mention or bring to light?" Just like that the meeting was back on track. With a few different topics from water supply, the over population of spiders, territory disputes, and the ever present presence of the lurking Dark One. Harry had found ways to settle most of their problems easily, while negotiating for neutral grounds in the middle of the separate territories. He also had Death check the whole spider population around Hogwarts, not just the giant ones that try to eat everything and everyone in sight. Getting a surprisingly large number in answer, he subtly shortened the life span of over eighty-seven percent of that population. He had also put a limit on how many children they could have, regardless of number of partners or the time of giving birth. He didn't tell them this, but did say he'd get a handle of the population. The only reason the spiders weren't in attendance was because while Aragog showed the ability of intelligent thought and reasoning (for the most part), none of his children did. They were only interested in eating and breeding, and Aragog was too old to stop them, and too blind to even see them or any problem there might be. His eyes had lost a lot of color and held a milky appearance. He was fading fast and wouldn't be around to see his young live shortened lifespans and die. He wasn't in any condition to attend the meeting. Unfortunately, since he was the only one of his entire family they could have a conversation with, there was no way for the a spider representative.

Harry had walked into his cave again, a few days ago after class. He had introduced himself as Master of Death and informed him of the rules of no hunting, killing or turning of anyone, regardless of breed, species, race, or gender, under the age or eighteen. Harry had left after receiving conformation that Aragog would keep his children from killing any children, however, he only got the confirmation after killing a few hundred Russian Bear Dog sized spiders. Aragog wouldn't be pleased with the death of his children, but he also wouldn't be around to notice the decline in their population. Harry remembered his death in fifth-year, so Harry knew that he only had a few years left. He wouldn't have to worry about his children that would grow hungry and quickly forget not to attack children. They had been taught to never harm Hagrid and do whatever he said because at the heart of the matter, Aragog was still Hagrids pet. Aragog would do anything for Hagrid.

It was one of the reasons Harry never mentioned him or allowed him to enter any conversation he had with Aragog. Things were already tense, so he didn't want to create an enemy by not praising Hagrid When things wrapped up, everyone leaving in their own fashion, in different directions, Harry restored the earth and clearing to its original state. With that done, he headed inside to shower, change, and meet up with the Hogwarts' Ghosts. Harry's disguised appearance melted from his body when he got inside of one of the secret passageways to Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived in an unused classroom, Harry sat in a desk a waited for the ghosts to appear. They were far more punctual then the members of the Forrest, having only left him to wait for a total of two minutes.

When they had all lined up, he notice two individuals missing. "Where are Peeves, and Professor Binns?"

"Binns doesn't seem to know he is a ghost, no matter how many times we try to tell him, and Peeves isn't actually a ghost, but a poltergeist." One of the many ghost that Harry didn't know the name or history of, said.

Nodding his head, he asked the Barron to summon Peeves, and sent an elf to Binns' office to tell him to come to this room for a staff meeting.

He waited another two minutes, for them to arrive. Binns looked confused and a little scared, when Harry grabbed him. The other ghosts were surprised and startled, too. Harry frowned and let go of Binns' spirit.

"Sir, were you aware that you had been sprayed with an astral form of a confundus daily? I've removed it, I've also repair you of your ghost sickness, and cracked soul. Those usually only happen after a rather violent death. Anyways, I also wanted to inform you of your death. You have a couple choices. One, you can remain, liven up your teachings and attend get-togethers with the other ghosts. Two, you can let me or my servant send you onward to the after life, putting your soul to rest. And thirdly, you can choose to do nothing, and keep not getting paid for your years of teaching, and have Dumbledore try to re-charm your mind. Depending on your answer I can protect your mind from tampering, so, no worries either way. And Peeves, put that balloon down if you want to keep all your limbs where they are." Harry added with out turning around, therefore did not see the stern glare the Bloody Baron sent on his behalf to the pranking poltergeist.

With Peeves, thoroughly subdued by Slytherin's Ghost, Harry waited on Binns' answer.

"Well, child...Sir? I would not want to forget my knowledge if I choose any of these choices. It is the very lifeblood of teaching. I would like to stay here for at least the rest of the year. Once it is at an end, I'd like to be asked again. I don't know how you or anyone else could send me on, unless you are holy and blessed by one of the gods. As for 'livening up' my classes, I don't know how you expect me to do that." He seemed confused by why he saw such great strength and power from someone so young. He also wondered why he felt such respect and fear for the child either. His mind was still a little muddled from being under the spell for so many years.

"I would suggest that during the winter break, when the students are gone from classes, that you leave the castle and learn about the world around you. History is always around us Professor. We are all living history, are we not? So, I suggest learning what has happened for the last one or two hundred years, and what is going on around us currently, as well. As for who I am, you should be able to tell, but I'll consider the still slightly scrambled brain for not knowing. I am Master of Death. I would appreciate you not telling anyone, especially Dumbledore, about that fact. Now, since you'll be staying here, I'll have my servant put a permanent shielding from all spells and wards that might affect you. I will have him cast a protection from Basilisk vision on you and the others, while he's at it. While it wouldn't kill you, it would petrify you. Leaving you unable to to inform anyone about there being an actual, frecking, Basilisk roaming the actual, frecking school halls. Now, I will tell you the rules. You don't need to worry about them too much, but I'll be explaining them anyways. First, no revealing my identity to the wizards. I am only referred to as Lord Potter or Heir Black. Second, there is no hunting, killing, or turning anyone under the age eighteen. Third, while there will be allowed exceptions to the rules, they must be brought to me for affirmation of such a decision. Now, as you are ghosts, and poltergeist, you don't actually 'turn' or 'kill' people. However, I am going to be adding possessing others to that list. We all know, that for someone dead, to possess someone living, they would taint and kill the soul already housed in the body if given enough time. So, that is what I mean by "killing'. As with the case of Professor Binns, a violent death, or a death in a magically rich environment, can cause the spirit to become a ghost. And that is what I'll call 'turning'. I'm not saying that any death here that results a ghost is your fault, only the deaths that you cause." Harry looked around at the faces around the room.

"Now, are there any questions?" Harry asked those gathered. Seeing no signs of dissent or confusion, Harry proceeded.

"Great. Binns, I want you to ask questions in your classes. Many students use it as a free period to sleep. I want you to use some inflection when speaking so that you don't sound droning and put the students to sleep. Peeves, keep up the good work. However, leave the first years alone. They are already scared and in a new place, I don't want them to have any bad memories when they think of Hogwarts. Myrtle, if you can keep from flooding the halls, unless I say otherwise, I would really appreciate it. Also keep your spying stealthy. I know you like to people watch, even during private moments, but try to be more stealthy about it. Don't reveal yourself unless you think you should. Madam Ravenclaw, please watch over your children. I know you are in deep sorrow, but I will be cleansing the taint from your mother's Diadem during the winter break. Fiar, same to you. Look out for your students. Sir Nicholas, keep an eye on our Weasleys. I want to know if they are to be trusted. Peeves, I know you like them and play pranks with them, but I need to know where their loyalties lie. Aside from that, Nicholas, just look out for the students. Now, Barron, I want you to keep an eye on your students as well. Some will need to be lead away from temptation and from the dark, while others will need encouragement and guidance toward the good. I would actually like for all of you to do that. That, and keep me informed of anything you think I should or would need to know. I want all of you to try to stop and report crimes of assault being committed, but if they won't stop at your presence, inform me and I will make sure that they stop."

Harry heaved a sigh, "Being the heir of all four houses, and more, Hogwarts is mine. She is my home. She is my castle. She is my school. As owner and protector, I will do what I can to champion for her and all her worthy subjects. This, I vow before you. On my word, so mote it be." Magic flared and swirled around him, glowing brightly before sinking into him. Magic had acknowledged and accepted his vow. In thanks, she had placed her blessing upon him.

"If everyone is aware of their duties, then this meeting is dismissed. Professor, your treatment is already done. I had Doctor fix everyone up while I was talking. Now, please excuse me, I have to shower and get back to bed before anyone notices me missing." Harry left another meeting after assuring the occupants that he'd handle the Tom Riddle/Voldemort mess.

Arriving in the boys' dorm while invisible, Harry snuck into the wash room and took a shower. He didn't know if he'd have any time for a few short hours of sleep before the others woke up. He might as well just stay up and wait for Hermione and Neville and do something with them. He still needed to give Hermione a few books on old wizarding family customs. It would help smooth things along when he brought up the subject of multiple partners with her. Even if he didn't choose her as his wife, he wanted her well informed so that she wouldn't judge or get the wrong idea when they were older and he was choosing his partners. He also wanted to talk with Padma and Pavarti. They were attractive, and while twins, they were like two very different people, where as Fred and George were the same soul in two bodies. They had small differences, but it was more how sometimes a person likes pasta, but then decides that they've grown tired of it and don't like it anymore, or they're favorite color is blue, but then they decide that their new favorite color is green. They had small differences in likes and dislikes, but they were basically the same person.

Harry figured that without Lavendar around for Pavarti to become over excited with, she might be a little easier to handle and be around. Padma, was the calmer one. He liked that about her. It was why he'd tried to ask her to the Yule ball, only to end up with her sister. He still felt bad about that. He'd ignored them both, and Ron wasn't any better. He'd have to do better with them this time around, too. Harry also thought about bringing in Penelope Clearwater. She was nice, attractive, smart, but mostly it was because Percy liked her and he'd called him a lying psychopath. He figured that wasn't the best basis to date or marry someone, so quickly decided against it.

Percy may be a brown-nosing prat, but he deserved some happiness. Besides when he had to choose between his corrupt family that teased and ridiculed him, and a corrupt Ministry that gave him chances of promotion, it doesn't seem like that hard of a choice. Harry was pretty sure that before he was sent back, Percy was living in a really nice house with his newly-married wife Penny, with a baby on the way. he'd have definitely needed the paycheck after that. He was still a political kiss-up, but at least he had a reason.

As Harry was toweling off, he thought about all the misconceptions he'd experienced when around the Weasleys. Malfoy became an enemy, the twins were never to be taken serious or believed, Hermione was a know-it-all bookworm who nagged too much on the necessity of studying and doing their work, all Slytherins were evil, Snape was mean and therefore couldn't be trusted, no matter how many times he saved their lives. Everything that the Weasleys, mainly Ron, told him seemed so...wrong now. Wrong, or misguided, or biased, but definitely not something he should have accepted so easily. Looking back, his perception was twenty-twenty now.

Harry entered the room with a towel firmly and securely wrapped around his waist. While bent over, digging in his trunk for clothes, he felt someone was awake and watching him. Pretending not to notice, Harry finished finding something to wear and stood up. He immediately felt the eyes move away. Walking around his bed, facing the other occupants in the room, Harry set the clothes he was going to wear on the bed and with a very subtle glance around the room, he noticed Seamus was only pretending to sleep. He knew who his watcher was now.

Harry dropped his towel and dressed, making sure to keep his bits covered the whole time. He didn't know if Seamus was watching him for himself or as a new spy for Dumbledore, but either way, he wasn't about to provide a free peep show. He had a little dignity for himself left, but it was still fun making the other boy squirm.

Picking the towel back up to start drying his hair, he walked out the room without a word. Down in the common room, alone in a dark corner, Harry called Death.

"Doc, I need books on wizarding customs. I would like for a fair few to mention marriage customs for the old families. Try to make sure that they don't have anything about punishment for the spouses, since I wouldn't think of doing such things. Look for books on multiple partners and wives. I want most of the books to center around these topics, but make sure to add a few on manners and proper interactions for wizards, with some information on the history of the original families of magic. Also, if you can manage, add a few books on Morgan le Fay and all of the other family names I've acquired. Not any family grimoires. Just the history."

"Of course, Master. Did you want the grimoires to be moved to a single library for your perusal, Sir? I can either move it into one of your unused compartments in your trunk or into one of the family manors' library. I would suggest that we acquire the books from the Black residence before Sirius is out. He is likely to throw many books out or burn them without looking through them, simply because they belonged to his family. We can just honestly tell him that someone with authority has taken and moved them somewhere safe. For that same reason, I would suggest you not store your library in any of the Black properties." Death said respectfully.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks. Go ahead and do that. Can you just make copies of everything and put them all in one of my secured compartments, and then have the rest in their designated family homes, with the exception of the Black homes of course." Death nodded with a bow, and dissolved into disappearing ash. He seemed to want to leave in different ways each time.

Harry walked away from the dark, empty corner and over to the fire. Sitting down and picking up a magazine on Quidditch, Harry waited for his friends to wake up to head to breakfast.

~~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry was sitting down at breakfast a week later. Harry already had in his possession copies of the written permission for him to attend the hearing of his Godfather today. He was waiting for the ministry official to pick him up, when Dumbledore received a letter from an official owl. His face was a complete mask as he read it, except for the slight twitch above his left eye. Harry wondered what it said, but figured that it informed him of the trial he would be presiding over. Choosing to ignore it for now, Harry continued talking with his friends. Pavarti was sitting with them now, and while still a little star-struck, she was doing better and wasn't constantly flirting with every male in the vicinity. He knew one thing for sure, though. If she even thought about criticizing Hermione, or was in anyway mean or cruel to her, he would not be continuing to spend any time with her. Needless to say he wouldn't be courting her either. Padma, who was sitting beside of Neville, across from her sister, seemed to get along just find with Hermione. Harry was happy to see that. Hermione needed to know that she was likable and could make friends.

He had personally walked over to the Ravenclaw table to ask Penelope if Padma could sit at the Gryffindor table with them and her sister. He had added the inter-house unity angle to it as well, when it looked like Percy might refuse. He also mentioned that it wasn't against any rules and that it was such a shame that being in different houses could come between siblings. After much negotiating, Harry was finally allowed to ask Padma to join them. He had greeted and introduced himself to Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and the others around the table, and then asked Padma if she wouldn't mind joining the Gryffindors for breakfast. After confirming that her sister would be among them, there was a slight hesitation before she finally agreed. She had missed her sister, after all, no matter how much she liked being in a different house and not being in her twin's shadow all the time, she was still in fact, her twin sister.

This had the unforeseen consequence of other students moving to other tables. Childhood friends, siblings, and couples could now be found sitting together. All the tables had a number of different colored robes. It was true inter-house unity. For the most part. The Slytherin table was still all green. While there were a few green robes at the Ravenclaw table, there were no other color daring to sit at the table of snakes. Harry was just happy that while some students decided to stay within their own houses, most decided to move around and join different tables. Being the accidental cause for all of this, Harry was feeling pretty proud. Nothing could get rid of his smile.

After breakfast ended, the Headmaster approached Harry. He was wrong. He lost his grin.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you are to be excused from classes today. You are being asked to attend a trial of a very dangerous killer. This man was Voldemort's right-hand man and had personally led him to your parents. If you want, I can tell them that you do not wish to see such a man. Would you like that, Harry my boy?" Dumbledore said in a sweet grandfatherly voice and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Actually, Sir. I would very much like to attend. I was informed I would be wanted in attendance and have just been waiting for my escort."

"Well, since you would be missing school for this, I have to regretfully inform you that you cannot leave without permission. I am sorry, Harry."

"Oh, don't be Sir. I have written permission. I have it from my Aunt and from my legal magical guardian. I can also ask McGonagall as my Head of House. Now, since I have the proper permission, was there anything else that you needed to say to me, Headmaster." Harry stared him in the eye without fear, he could feel Dumbledore trying to read his mind and growing more and more frustrated with each failed attempt.

Harry knew he was showing his hand a bit here, but he REALLY couldn't stand Dumbledore. Dumbledore was now aware that Harry knew who his actual and legal magical guardian was. Things weren't going very well for his plans. What he didn't know, was that tomorrow he would also be getting sued for theft and abuse of position. By the end, he wouldn't have a knut to his name. He would try to stay with his brother, but even he would refuse him after learning of the curse that Albus had cast on him to feel an unhealthy interest in his sheep. Alberforth would be a long-term patient for curse removal at St. Mungo's. Albus' defense would be that it was just a little prank.

"Well, than. Mr. Potter, I will escort you to the Ministry. We will be leaving in ten minutes. Do you have everything you need." Dumbledore's grandfatherly facade was slipping, and he was being almost frosty to Harry. He didn't like being one-upped.

"I believe I should talk with Professor McGonagall first. I also need to get a few things from my room. Ten minutes will be more than enough time. Thank you, Sir." Harry said back with a large smile.

"Very well. We will meet in front of the main doors." Dumbledore turned around, and stalked off in a very Snape-like fashion.

Harry told his friends that he wouldn't be attending his classes with them, but would be back later today. Hermione wasn't happy that he would be missing classes, but admitted that they were about two months ahead in their studies and it wouldn't be such a big deal. She still wasn't happy about it though. Everyone else tried to ask questions, and when they heard why he would be gone, they wished him luck. Leaving them, he went over to McGonagall's class, she would have just started it by now.

Quietly opening the door, Harry could hear she was in the middle of a lecture. Stepping in, and standing in the back, he knocked on the door behind him. Having drawn the whole classroom's attention, he saw Cedric was in here. At least that was one more friend he wouldn't have to inform of his absence.

"Professor McGonagall, ma'am. I will need to be excused from classes today. I will be attending the trial of Lord Sirius Black. I have written consent from my relatives, my magical guardian, who is legally, still my godfather. I just need you to approve my absence from classes. I will still complete any assignments, but I will be unable to do any classwork you assign. Well, unless you have me do it right now. I only have about," Harry checked his watch, "another five minutes, so I would have to know now. I apologize for the interruption."

McGonagall seemed surprised for but a moment, but quickly pulled herself together. "Of course, Mr. Potter. We are transfiguring animals into cups. And it is going to-" she stopped talking when she watched Harry summon a rat and transform it into a series of different cups, mugs, and goblets. After a minute of this, he returned the rat to proper form and let it go after making sure it wasn't Pettigrew.

"Is that all Professor? Great. Thank you for your time. I have to go now. Sorry again for interrupting." Harry said quickly as he made his way back to the door. He saw Cedric looking at him with a raised brow. Mouthing that they''d talk later and giving him a wink, he left before McGonagall could process what she just saw and start asking questions.

In mid stride, Harry's clothes transformed into pristine wizarding robes and summoned an elf to collect the locked and warded wooden box from his bed. It was safely shrunk and in his pocket by the time he got to the main doors and Dumbledore.

The travel wasn't the most pleasant, but at least he wasn't splinched. They were led through security, then separated and lead into different doors. Harry submitted his wooden box as evidence to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and with that he made his way to wait in the courtroom.

It was about another thirty or forty minutes when they finally got started. Sirius was brought in chains, but thankfully not as many as they would have if thought dangerous. That was a good sign. When placed in the chair, the chains were removed, only to be replaced by metal cuffs and straps attached to the chair.

The trial was a bit of an affair. When Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum, he said he was not the secret keeper, that he was not, nor had he ever been a Death Eater, he did not follow Voldemort, he was not a supporter, and that he had not killed Peter Pettigrew or the 12 muggles. When members of the gallery, (Dark families) started to claim he had found a way to beat the truth serum, they brought in a pensive to view memories. Taking out vials of silvery liquid from a brown, wooden box, they started placing them into the basin.

The memories were watched, re-watched, authenticated, and re-watched again. The memories clearly showed what happened, from Sirius, McGonagall, and Harry's memories. Sirius Black was not the culprit, but a victim. They saw from his memories, his conversation with Hagrid, his conversation with Pettigrew before he transformed into a rat a scurried away after blowing up the street. They saw him crying when Aurors arrived and telling them that the Potters were dead and they needed to do something about the Longbottoms before it was too late. They saw him being taken in, not resisting, being left unquestioned, and sent to Azkaban for the next ten years.

From McGonagall's memories, they saw Hagrid inform the of the Potters' fate and how Sirius had run off after Peter. They saw how she begged Dumbledore to have Harry checked by a healer to make sure he was alright only to be brushed off. They saw how she objected to leaving Harry with muggles, and alone on the doorstep. They then leave Harry alone, with nothing but a letter pinned to his blanket.

From Harry's memories, they saw Sirius's brave entry and rescue of a crying Harry. They saw him placing protection, and warming spells on baby Harry. They saw Sirius' conversation with Hagrid again, but this time they saw how recklessly he drove on the borrowed motorbike, and that he hadn't used any of the stealth features. They saw Harry being left alone on the door step, skin and lips turning blue. Harry had changed the memory slightly around here. Instead of Death talking to Harry and explaining things to the Dursleys, they instead saw a stranger walking down the streets with a pet dog. The dog breaking away and running towards baby Harry and sniffing him. The owner running over to grab the dog and seeing a slowly freezing and dying Harry on the porch. The stranger knocked and rung the doorbell several times before someone answered the door. It showed the two talking frantically about the baby that was being warmed up by the big, furry, and warm dog. What followed was Harry in Petunia's arms, reading a letter. The letter glowed with magic, but then the say Harry shoot 'accidental' magic at the letter with a cry. The letter stopped glowing and Petunia's expression cleared and she held Harry closer again, and soothing him. They say her feeding him a warm bottle of milk and setting him in a crib with Dudley.

When the members of the court, had finished the viewing, nobody could find anything to doubt Sirius about. There were a few unhappy glances being sent at Dumbledore, but Sirius was in the clear. As soon as he was unshackled, Harry hopped the barrier and rushed up to hug him. It was of this image, the Press ran on the cover in the next day's Prophet. The story of freedom, justice, family, and reunion.

Once they had found somewhere quiet to talk alone, Harry introduced himself, getting a loud chuckle in reply.

"I think I would know who you are, Harry." He laughed again, "But hello. You can call me Uncle Padfoot. It is nice to talk to you without you drooling or spitting up on me." Sirius finished with a cheeky grin.

"Well, then hiya, Uncle Paddy. There is somethings that we'll need to discuss. There are things you need to know and things I need you to do, but I can't say what or why here. The walls have ears, and eyes, and noses too probably. However, if you can, try to reconnect with your cousin Narcissa and get an invite to their home sometime during winter break. We'll have to discuss things with Aunt Petunia, but you should be able to stay with us for the holiday. We'll discuss more then." Harry said seriously, before his face lightened up and he got a look every Marauder knew.

"Now, Uncle Paddy. Are you going to talk to Amelia? She is still single, you know, and as far as I know, you are still single, too. I think, that when I head back to Hogwarts, you should send her an owl and asked her out for lunch. Small steps, you understand, of course. Lunch is innocent enough to be a friendly get together or a date. Give you two a chance to reconnect. I can't think of a better use of your time." Harry smiled innocently.

Harry then got a thoughtful expression on his face. "I believe you are going to be staying at St. Mungo's for a little while longer, right? So, I will have your home cleaned up and remodeled. All dark and cursed items will be removed. We'll put in some new furniture and repaint the walls. You won't even recognize the place when it's done. You shouldn't have to worry about being Head of House Black and moving into Black Manor. You'll need a place to stay, if I'm ever to visit. Not to mention, you'll need somewhere private to bring Amelia, when you get out." Harry finished with a smirk.

"That is a lot of work, Harry. How do you expect to get all of that done in a little more than a week? I know magic can do a lot, but you'd need a small army to get through it all." Sirius said.

"Oh, that's easy. I know of a small army of friends who would love to help. I mean, I'll of course, have someone skilled at identifying dangerous objects, so nobody gets hurt. But the whole thing shouldn't take more than a few days. The rest of the time will be spent double checking everything, and resetting the wards." Harry said confidently. He seemed so confident that even Sirius had a hard time doubting him, and he knew the type of things that were in that house.

After much negotiation, Sirius grudgingly agreed to Harry's plan. So, Harry turned slightly and called for Kreacher.

Sirius's face was scrunched up as if he had smelt something awful. "Why are you calling that pathetic elf. He isn't good for anything. He hates me and anyone who doesn't believe in pure-blood supremacy. He loved my brother though, Death Eater that he was." Sirius complained.

"Actually he wasn't. That's why I'm calling Kreacher. Would you call him, actually. You are technically his master." Harry explained.

"What do you mean my brother wasn't a Death Eater? He was, I know he was. He was praised for joining by my parents."

"Yes, that might be true. But he wasn't a Death Eater. He was a kid who was lied to and raised to think that joining would bring about honor and peace. When he learned the truth, he did what he could to stop Voldemort and died for it. Now, call Kreacher. He has something very important." Harry was getting a little upset at being doubted, but he knew that this was probably too much of a shock and surprise to take in all at once, so, he let it slide.

Sirius didn't know what to say, with tears threatening to fall, he yelled out for Kreacher.

It was a few seconds later that Kreacher finally arrived. "You called for Kreacher, Bad Master?" The old, hunched-over, and decrepit elf said.

"Harry here wants to talk to you about something. You are to answer truthfully, honestly, and wholly, to everything he asks." Sirius ordered, as Kreacher turned towards Harry.

As soon as he saw him, he stiffened, then bowed low. "Lord Master. What question it be that you be honoring Kreacher to be asking, Lord Master Sir?"

"My dear Kreacher. Rise. I need to know if you still have the locket that your Good Master Regulus tasked you to destroy." Harry said softly, purposely ignoring the looks coming from his godfather.

"I do. I tried for years. Nothing worked. I could not destroy the evil thing's locket. I tried so hard. I tried everything, but nothing worked." Kreacher was crying now, and Harry stepped closer and knelt down with out touching the elf since he didn't know how he'd react to it. Not all elves took well to touching.

"I know, Kreacher. It's not your fault. There is only four things that could complete such a task. I want to help you finish Good Master Regulus's last wish. Would you bring me the locket, please?" Harry spoke softly and gently.

Kreacher was gone and back in moments. Not giving Sirius the time he wanted to start demanding answers. When Kreacher handed the locket over to Harry, his face was covered in tears. "You can really destroy the evil thing's locket?"

"I can." Harry was hesitant to reveal this ability in front of his Sirius, but figured he would have found out eventually.

Harry held the locket tight, and quietly whispered to it. It opened with a pop and a ink, black mist oozed out. It seemed to be trying to leave or take form, but Harry's grip denied both actions. With a series of movements, Harry sent the soul fragment on to the other realm. When all was silent, Harry re-closed the locket and handed it back to Kreacher.

"The taint of the evil one is gone from the locket. I think that Master Rugulus would want you to have this to remember him by. It is safe to wear now. It won't whisper things to you anymore."

"Lord Master, thank you. You are good and great, just like old Good Master Regulus. Oh, Good Lord Master, thank you very much, Sir." Kreacher was already looking more sane, healthy, and alive, no longer having to funnel his magic into containing the locket.

"Thank you, Kreacher for you kind praise. Would you mind if I brought some friends to the Manor to clean up other dark objects. If you want, after it has be cleansed and cleaned, I'll have them transferred to the Black family vault so that they aren't lost. But, I would have to ask that you take down your mistress' portrait. She too, can be moved to the vault, but it wouldn't be nice for her to yell at any and all guests that arrive."

Kreacher looked hesitant and conflicted for a moment about moving his mistress, before nodding his agreement. When that was done, Harry turned to Sirius.

"Thank you for allowing me to talk with Kreacher, and for Kreacher to complete your brother's dying wish. I am sure that Kreacher appreciates that kindness, too. Having said that, I think that if you were to be nice to Kreacher, and treat him well and with respect, he might tell you stories of Regulus. Sides that you didn't get to see, when you were kicked out. And Kreacher, if you don't purposely antagonize Sirius, you'd have someone to talk about Regulus with. Someone who loved him almost as much as you. Do you both think you can do that?" Harry was now looking between the two. Hoping that they could bond over the memory of Regulus Black.

Sirius who was desperate to hear more about his brother, nodded immediately. A brother who wasn't a Death Eater. A brother who died trying to bring down the Dark Lord. A brother who he had abandoned while under the false impression that he'd been one of Voldemort's followers.

Kreacher had missed his Good Master and wanted very much to remember him with someone, even if it was Bad Master. But Good Lord Master said he should try to be nice to Ba- to Master, he mentally corrected himself. It would take some getting used to, but he would do it. He too nodded when Harry looked at him.

"Great! Now, I should probably be going now, so I'll just-" Harry was cut off from finishing his sentence by his godfather.

"I don't think so, Pup. Good try though. Really. But, you're going to have to explain a few things before leaving." Sirius said in a voice that brokered no excuses, refusals, or denials.

"Awwwe, but Siri, I told you, we can't talk here. It's too exposed. You know that that Unspeakables have everything and everywhere tapped with listening devices. If I knew what direction or objects they were listening from, I'd be able to block it and put up a false conversation, but since I don't, I can't. We'd have to go somewhere else." Harry tried to explain that they couldn't talk right now, it didn't seem to work though.

"Here's no good? Fine. We'll need go somewhere else? That's fine. Come on." And just like that Sirius walked out the door.

Harry looked at Kreacher, and with a shrug said, "I guess I'm gonna follow him. You can go back home. I'll send my people to you soon." Kreacher popped away as told, feeling much better and lighter now that his Good Master's last task for him was complete. Harry ran to catch up with Sirius.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Sirius had brought Harry out to Muggle London. From there, he walked around until he found a nice little family restaurant. Getting a booth in the back, they ordered some drinks and food. As soon as the waitress was gone, Sirius was about to put up a silencing charm, when Harry stopped him.

"Hushed voices and silence are suspicious. It draws more attention than if they actually hear us talking." Harry flicked his hand slightly, and made a small, imperceptible, circle with his fingers. He had now just placed the same charm he had when he talked to Narcissa Malfoy before he died. The spell was easy to cast unnoticed. It looked like his hands were just twitching and shook a little.

"Now, they hear us talking about taxes, sports, weather, girlfriends and wives. Things that are boring and will be ignored. They best way to hide something, is to hide it in plain sight." Taking a sip of his newly arrived water, Harry continued. "Now, you want to know how I do the things I do, know the things I know, and why Kreacher called me what he did. I am going to bring someone who will join us in a minute, but before I do, I need to explain some things and ask for a vow of secrecy. I don't need anything as dramatic as an unbreakable, just a sworn oath not to willingly or purposefully reveal what I'm about to tell you. Do you agree to these terms as they have been laid out before you?" Harry said in a very well practiced and professional voice.

"Only if you can prove that you are Harry. Not just named Harry, but are my godson, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. If you swear that, I will swear as well." Sirius said this with such fierce determination, it was obvious that he didn't think the boy in front of him was Harry. He appeared shocked when Harry agreed to his terms and swore his vow.

"I, so swear that I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Godson of Sirius Orion Black and Alice Marie Longbottom. This I swear on my magic and life, so mote it be."

After a few seconds, of nothing happening Sirius was about to talk, when Harry started to shake and seize. He started coughing and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, finally with a gasp, he collapsed on the table.

The table was silent for a few seconds, Sirius didn't know what just happened. He person in front of him just swore a false oath and died, right in front of him. He was getting ready to stand up, but Harry's body started to shake again, but this time with laughter. Sirius just looked down and glared at him for a few moments before he started laughing, too.

"Alright, you got me. You also proved to be who you say you are. A true Marauder's son. Very well, I, Sirius Orion Black, so swear on my magic and life to never willingly or purposefully reveal what you are about to reveal to me, without due cause, or your permission. I so swear, so mote it be." Magic pulsed around the two, before settling back down.

"Without due cause? What the heck does that mean? Either way, I accept your vow. Thank you. Okay, so what I'm about to tell you is true and as serious, no adding of your pun," Harry hurried to say when it looked like his godfather was about to make a quip. "As serious as an AK. I, Harry Potter, am Master of Death. I, am Head and Heir of thirty different Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Mostly, they're of the lost families, but five are very much still recognised. Those names are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slythering, and Le Fay. I included Black as one of the houses I'm heir of, I hope you don't mind. I have been blessed by magic, I have nearly endless possibilities with my magic. I am the leader of all the creatures and quote, Half-breeds, end quote. They can all recognize me for what I am, but they will never reveal such information without my say so. They follow my simple rules, and I provide help when they ask for it. As long as it isn't unreasonable." Harry paused to take a bite of his fried fish.

Continuing, Harry went on. "I cannot die, well not permanently. I can talk and summon the spirits of the dead. Not ghosts, but the souls of those passed on. I can become truly invisible, even without my father's cloak, which Dumbledore stole by the way. I have total control over my magic and have had all blocks removed. I have lived another life before this, before I came back in time. The time I came from originally, was filled with death and sorrow. War and battles were being fought constantly. The Order of the Phoenix was almost completely destroyed. We only survived as long as we did because of Severus's spy work. Even when he went deep cover, and was abandoned by everyone on the light side, he was helping to save us. Saved me so many times, I've lost count."

Harry tapped his chin in thought, "Let's see. What else? Hmmmm... Oh! I am a metamorphagus and have multiple forms for my animagus transformations. I, uh... Hmmmm. I'm immune to love potions and other mind altering, emotion altering, and any other altering potions. I can feel out people's intentions. I can take hold of a soul and either send it on, destroy it, on control it. I can create and use a Death Door. I can summon Death. Actually, I think I'll call him now. I told you that someone would be joining us, well I'll call him now."

Sirius watched him for a moment, waiting for him to do something. Harry just sat there. Sirius and Harry sat in silence for a few more moments, Blinking at each other. Sirius waiting for Harry to call someone, and Harry was waiting in humor for Death to arrive.

"When and how were you going to call this 'Death' person? Did you change your mind?" Sirius asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, no. I've already called him. He said he would be here soon." Harry replied.

Feeling confused, Sirius was looking at his godson as if he'd grown another head or said something completely insane. "Just when did you call them? If you'd already done it, you could have said."

"What? No, I've just called him right now. Well, just then. Anyways. I've just called him. I can talk to him mentally. It would be very inconvenient if I had to speak out loud. Not to mention just how odd and crazy I'd look and sound. Can you imagine people's faces when they see someone taking to someone they call 'Death' or 'Doctor' that doesn't seem to be there? I'd be locked up faster than...than...ummm, than...well, it'd be pretty fast." Harry finished, having failed to think of something really fast.

Before Sirius could respond, a tall shadow fell upon their faces. Looking up, Sirius saw that it was a man standing at their table. He was just about to ask the man to leave them alone, when he heard his godson greet this stranger.

"Doctor! Come sit down. You may sit next to me, you will not be standing for this conversation. Come, come. Sit, sit." Harry said patting the seat next to him.

The tall man in a dark suit gave a suffering sigh, thinking about how he kind of missed how quiet and shy his master had been when they first met. Still, he just nodded and sat down as ordered.

"Very well, Master. I don't think you had to act like I was a dog, but I am indeed sitting, Sir. Woof." Death said in a very dry tone of voice. The sarcasm just dripping off of his every word.

Harry just smiled and said "Good boy", while patting his friend and servant on the head.

The whole scene threw Sirius for a bit of a loop. Maybe more than a 'little', as he was just blinking at the pair sitting across from him. Finding his voice after a short while, where Harry and 'Doctor' waited quietly and calmly.

"So...you're Death. Like THE Death? Dark cloak wearing, scythe wielding, reaper of souls, Death? That Death? And my _eleven-year-old_ godson is _your master_? THE master of Death? From the legend? The owner of the three Deathly Hallows? The unbeatable wand, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility? And HOW IN THE HELL did this happen?" Sirius was now wide-eyed, and grabbing his hair. He'd been getting more hysterical the longer he talked, finally ending with a shout. Harry was just thankful that he'd already placed his wards and spells to keep people from paying attention to them.

"Well. It's a bit of a long story. But, it all started when-"


	6. Sound Of A Call For Help

**Author's Note: I've fixed the former chapters as much as I can do. I've also managed to get Microsoft Word again. I do apologize for the long wait. Please, read and review. Thanks for sticking with me. You've been great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sounds Of A Call For Help

As Harry lay in bed that night, he thought to himself, and reflected on how Sirius took the news that his godson was the Master of Death and had traveled back in time. He honestly thought he took it quite well. He had only screamed or fainted no more then three times. He had cried when he learned that Harry had lived in a small broom cupboard, and then a small bedroom with bars on the window and fed through a cat flap in the door. He was happy to hear that things were different this time around and that Harry was actually happy. After they'd talked about all that they could, Harry had Death drop Sirius back to his room to rest and recover from the information dump, that and he seemed to have gotten a little too overexcited so soon after his stay in Azkaban. Harry had been feeling pretty good after talking to his Dogfather. That is, until he got back to the castle, as was stopped by Dumbledore.

The only useful thing about the stop was that Harry got the Elder wand. Just thinking about it brought a small chuckle to his lips.

 _"Harry my boy. Do you have a moment? I'd like for you to join me for tea in my office." Then he had grabbed Harry by the elbow and lead him that way without waiting for an answer._

 _"Of course, Sir. I was going to head to bed for some sleep, but a bit of tea wouldn't hurt. Thank you for 'inviting' me." Harry said cheerfully, but made sure to put emphasis on the word 'inviting' since he was really being dragged down the hall._

 _Dumbledore apparently didn't notice the emphasis or the sarcasm. He just grinned brightly, and twinkle-eyed down at Harry as he continued to 'guide' him to his office._

 _Once inside the office, the tea was already set up. The tea set was also curiously mismatched. Something the elves would never do. As Harry threw out his senses, he realized that the tea was obvious contaminated. Laced with loyalty, obedience, and truth serums. He also felt that Dumbles was intending to shoot him with a strong confundus charm, after attacking his mind for whatever information he could get or obtain of his meeting with Sirius. Not really feeling up for being shot in the back and mentally attack, no matter how futile it would be, Harry threw out a burst of wandless magic to freeze the entire Headmaster's office, with the Headmaster included. The only things still moving were the Master of Death and the phoenix. Time meaning nothing to them, they continued on. Harry walked over to the Headmaster and took the 'legendary Elder wand' from the greedy thief and replaced it with the premade replica. It was a useable wand, and it would even work well for Albus, it just wouldn't be the all powerful, undefeatable, Master wand. It would be a useable, weaker, safer, replica of the original wand. Once finished, he modified Albus' memories to show that they did have tea together, Albus wasn't exposed as the manipulator, Harry was still sad about being in such an abusive home, Sirius wasn't yet physically or mentally able to take Harry into his home, and that he should feel very secure in this knowledge and not doubt it. Setting Albus behind his desk, he emptied out the teapot and cups, setting the scene. He then oblivated the portraits and modified their memories as well, since they were spell-bound to be honest with the Headmaster. Once that was done, he faced the phoenix._

 _"Can I trust you not to tell him what actually happened?" Harry question, receiving a sad nod in reply._

 _"Thank you, friend. Now, why have you not left him? He is corrupt and even I can tell that you are not his bonded familiar. Why have you not left to find your 'true one'?"_

 _Fawkes gave a series of very sad and solemn trills and a few short chirps. Harry was astonished to hear that answer. He understood what was being said. He happens to speak bird fluently. He was even thinking of getting into 'Bird Law'. He's heard that there was a fellow who was specialized in it living in the States. He had even won a courtroom case involving tampered milk, bath salts, a stabbing, and the loss of an eye. The culprit was a Pocono Swallow. It was an intense case from what he heard. Although, it might not have happened yet, time travel and all that. He was thinking that if he, himself, was as well studied in 'Bird Law' already, he might be able to know what steps to take for Fawkes._

 _Apparently, Dumbledore had been a busy little criminal back in his youth. After his argument with his boyfriend, Grindelwald, he used the death of his sister to trap Fawkes, and seal his obedience and use of power to be accessed on command. That was some VERY dark magic. Actually, black magic. Darker than Horcruxes. To capture and control a being as pure as a phoenix? Darker than dark magic. Harry promised to do what he could to help him as he left the office, saddened and angered at what he had learned._

Thinking about that again, Harry called for his loyal servant and friend, feeling in real need of advice. This had never been covered in all his studies or covered at all in his years of work as Master of Death.

Sitting up to lean against the bed's headboard, Harry looked to Death with a look of such loss, one that he hadn't worn since before his own death.

"Master, what is wrong?" Death asked concerned, seeing Harry's face for what it was. A lost child, seeking guidance from a friend.

"Has there ever been a case of where a trapped phoenix was released from a forced bonding ritual?" Harry asked in such a quiet voice, that Death might not have heard him, if not for their own connection and bond.

Death looked startled for a moment as he quickly processed the information and the logical reason for such a question, and if not for the seriousness of the situation, Harry might have laughed. As it was, he did not, and Death got his face under control quickly. In a show of his care for his master, he settled next to him on the bed before giving his response.

"Well, Sir, I can only think of a grand total of three other times a phoenix has been captured and forced into a bond. While there is a way to release the phoenix, it is not without consequences. The last person, and I use that word lightly, to force such a bond was a man by the name of Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin. He was a self-appointed 'holy man' and used very dark rituals and magics in his quest for power. He believed himself to be doing good and great acts of power that nobody else could. He and his family were known to have the power to heal almost anything. That was the use of the phoenix. The phoenix, Mika, wasn't released until after the entire Rasputin family was dead, but she was never the same. That is ' _one_ ' way for a phoenix to be released 'naturally'. The only other way, one that will break the forced bond immediately, is something only you can do. If you ask for a freely given crest feather, soaked in his healing tears, rubbed by a living ash winder, and blessed by either Death or the 'Master of Death', you would need to give it to a wind spirit and have them grind it into a paste that we would then rub over the trapped phoenix right before a burning/rebirth. That breaks the dark ritual magic, but the backlash of magic would be noticed by all. Muggles included."

Death took a moment to take in a unneeded breath before continuing. "It will cause everyone and everything to speak their darkest secrets. It is called ' _the purification_ ' and it cleanses the soul and mind of any taint. It has caused much strife. Wars have been started over it in the past. That being said, I still think it should be done. I would only suggest you do it in either the past, in a separate dimension, or on a different planet. To keep the peace, as it were." Once he finished speaking, there was only silence as Harry thought this over.

He knew that he would do anything he could to free Fawkes. It was only the right thing to do. He was one of his subjects and equals. He just had to process what he'd learned and what he would do. After much thought, Harry sat up straight and looked at his faithful servant to inform him of his 'brilliant' plan.

"I want to use the Death Door. We're going to the past. We're going to see a crucifixion and create some 'miracles'. ' _Jesus_ ' is about to cleanse some people's souls of their dark secrets. That is the sort of thing they would expect from that time anyways, right?" Harry didn't even bother waiting for a response. He was already jumping up to get dressed when Death stopped his master.

"Sir? It's a bit late in the night to start right now. I would suggest that you go to the forest tomorrow to speak with the spirits and call Fawkes away from prying ears and eyes from the castle. Once that is done, we can take a quick trip to visit the connection dimension of the ash winders. Get everything ready before we leave for the past. You do understand, right, Master?" Death severely hoped he did. While time didn't really mean anything to them or the Phoenixes, it did to the other creatures of the land.

Slowing down, Harry finally came to a stop with his shirt on, but unbuttoned, and trousers up but undone. Turning around, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand." He slowly got undressed again and crawled back into bed. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about waiting, but I understand. Thanks, D. I was getting pretty lost for a while there. This was a bit of a shock. I'm glad that there is something that can be done for our friend."

"As am I, master, as am I. I'll leave you now to get some rest. I think you should get together with the young mister Malfoy and miss Hermione. Get them to spend time together to show their similarities and break any bad habits they might have gained in their childhood. Breach the boundaries? Good-night, Master." Death said, as he bowed and this time, shimmered away.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Getting the needed supplies and help for the purification ritual was easy. It was planned for the day before winter break. That was the earliest that Fawkes could force a burning day. As the weeks went by, Harry was growing excited. He really wanted to help Fawkes, but he also wanted to go on a new adventure. Since he was changing the future, and even if he wasn't he'd know what the adventures would be, there would be no _new_ adventures to be had. This was his chance to do something crazy and reckless and good.

When Harry wasn't planning for his next savior mission, he was working to bring Draco into the group. He had managed to get Theodore Nott to join their study group, along with Blaise Zabini. He figured that since Draco had grown up with them, he might feel more secure about joining with them in the group. Cedric would join in sometimes, when he didn't have Quidditch practice, or wasn't too flustered by the raven-haired, emerald-eyed, first-year. He hadn't managed to get Draco to join the study group until the following month. He actually joined the day after the Halloween 'incident'. That's what Harry called it. An 'incident'. Ron had once again insulted Hermione, complaining about her to anyone who would listen, which wasn't many. It didn't matter though, Hermione still heard, and was still devastated at the thought that maybe she really didn't have any friends and that they were just humoring her for Harry's sake. She still ended up crying in the girl's bathroom. And Harry still went to save her from the troll. The only difference this time was that instead of Ron running to help with him, he was joined by Neville and Draco.

While Harry wasn't surprised to see Neville running with him to help save Hermione, they were friends after all, He was a bit surprised to see the blonde. While Draco hadn't been said anything rude to Harry and his group, he hadn't actually said anything at all to them. He would still strut around like the mini peacock he was meant to be, but it seemed a bit toned down. He still gloated that 'Severus' was his godfather and so he knew all about potions and would be the best. He even got into arguments with Ron. Everything was the same when it came to his behavior. Everything, except that he seemed to completely ignore Harry and his study group of friends. If someone else said something hurtful or rude to or about them, he'd get them to quickly change the subject and subject matter.

It was all of this and more, that caused the small surprise at seeing Draco running from his own retreating house group and join them in running ' _to save that brainy girl from a bloody troll'_ , as he said later when asked what he was doing. Surprise or not, Harry was glad for the help.

They had charged in there this time, no stopping or trying to lock it in a room. They were actually a much faster group without Ronald, too. They had managed to get there a full minute and a half before the beast showed up. The only bit that would diverge from the original battle, was that this time, Harry had simply stood in front if it and told it to ' _sit down, right now! If you don't I'll take your club away. I will also tell your people that your were trying to break the rules._ ' And just like that, the battle was over, leaving a sulking and smelly troll sitting in the corner, and three first-year students staring in awe and confusing. The even managed to get the troll outside and into the forest before any of the teachers noticed them. Harry had Death send the troll back to its family and clan. Since the whole thing had only taken a fraction of the time the original timeline did, they were able to sneak back to their respective dorms….just in time to get blocked by suit of armor guards at the door. They were all reported in to the faculty and then forced to explain what happened and why they were out when they should have been in their dormitories already.

Of course they were believed, but Harry didn't really care. He had simply said that since they hadn't bothered to do a head count while everyone was in the Great Hall, the didn't realize that there was a student already missing. A student who wouldn't have heard of the danger, so he and his friends had thought to go and warn her. Draco came with because he'd seen where she went running, having been there to hear Ron complain and insult her after classes. The teachers didn't really have anything to say to that, so they were all sent off back to their rooms. And that was the end of the 'incident'.

And that lead to the following day, where Draco had finally decided to sit with them in the library. Nobody even raised an eyebrow. They just welcomed him as if he had been there since the beginning. Harry was very happy that this Draco Malfoy just might actually turn out alright. Now, he just had to figure out how to get access to Tom Riddle's Diary during the break. Either he gets an invite to the manor, or Sirius gets an invite and either brings him along or brings the diary back. He didn't want to involve Draco this early. He didn't want him to feel used or something like that. That's the kind of thing that could send him back to the 'dark side'. Harry could only hope for the best and see what happens.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter


	7. A Holiday Celebration

A Holiday Celebration

It was the day of the Malfoy Holiday Ball. It turns out that both Sirius and Harry both got an invite. No need to be a plus one. The whole manor looked like a mix between classy and gaudy. It was somewhere between flashy and showy. Basically, it was a place that told you they had money, and a lot of it. The upside, the Ballroom was decorated better. Artful and 'almost' tasteful. The winter holidays had always been Harry's favorite. Things decorated for it looked better too. Even the most gaudy holiday décor looked good to Harry. Everything was gold and white, red and green, ribbons and lights. Harry loved it. The only problem was that it was at the Malfoys. Harry was just happy that they were on the other side of the manor of the Drawing room that they were captured and tortured. He was sure that even he could get into the holiday spirit if they had been in there.

Harry had actually managed to mingle and converse with a large group of people. Everyone was so pleased, awes, and charmed to be talking to 'The Harry Potter', although, they were careful not to use any of the chargeable phrases. It was always Mr. or Lord or Heir Potter. There were the few that were passive aggressive and snide. Either because they were loyal Death Eaters or snooty, snobby wealthy folks that were just like that.

Sirius didn't really want to show up, and thought it was unnecessary with Harry having his own invite. He was talked into it when Harry said that since they were both newsworthy, if they were both there, one could disappear for a few minutes without others noticing.

After grudgingly agreeing, he insisted that he pay for, in his words, 'the fancy, smancy, stuck-up, snob, entitled, but classy dress robes. Apparently he wanted us to both fit in, and stand out as better. Which everyone else would be trying to do as well. We would just be better at it, and we were. The actual party wasn't that bad. Harry mingled and snoozed. He hung out with some year and school mates, it was only after about two hours that he finally asked for the bathroom. He needed to start exploring/snooping/finding the damned horcrux so he could be done with it and start enjoying his time as being awesome.

After being led to one of the many restrooms , just on this floor, harry decided to speak up, "so, you think I could get a tour around this place. There's got to be something to do around here. Hell, I actually want to see how much better your library is better than Hogwarts."

And just like that, Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise, led by Lucius, left the main ballroom and went to the library. Harry couldn't believe it. A little ego stroking, and ego boosting, and Lucius Malfoy falls just like any other. Weird. Lucky, but weird.

When harry did see the library, he could understand why though. It was much more impressive than the Hogwarts library, and it also had a much more varied selection. For just one moment, Harry briefly forgot his mission, and just took in the books around him.

"Absolutely brilliant. You actually have some of the texts I'm missing from my own collection. I KNOW that there is only four copies of this, and I have one of them." Harry picks up a book written one some type of skin. "This is just brilliant. You think I could borrow some of these? Anything that I borrow, I'd definitely bring back. Either that or you tell me where you've managed to find and acquire 'Maat', I've actually had people out to the tombs, looking for this and other like it. The Egyptians were very in tuned with the gods and the power wizards had." Harry was saying probably a little more than he should have, seeing how everyone was supposed to think he was ignorant of the wizarding world until this year.

He just was so caught up, he started babbling. Fortunately, Malfoy was just pleased and smug to know that Dumbledore's Golden Boy was interested in some rare and dark texts, he didn't even bother to think about it too much.

Unfortunately, Draco, Theo, and Blaise, did notice. They were surprised that Harry knew of such texts and that he would openly admit to it. They knew he was smart, clever, and open-minded, they just were surprised that he would openly admit to owning Dark Arts texts.

Then again, it was Harry Potter and who would believe someone who said he did. Lucius Malfoy, was thinking that when ever his lord came back, that they might be able to bring Potter to their side.

He watched as 'The Harry Potter' browsed the shelves with excitement and joy. Feeling a strange and foreign feeling, he decided that he'd let his son's friend take a better look at his collection. He was feeling indulgent.

"If you show me which books you will be taking, I may consider it. As you've said. These are rare. I would be displeased if they were lost, damaged, or stolen. And I will say that some of these will not be leaving this room at all. Regardless of anything you might say. I will not have them confiscated by certain others."

As Harry nodded, he got himself back under control. He remembered why he was there, and grinned as he now had a way of getting the diary out. If it's in the library. It might be in a safe somewhere. Of it was, he really would have to wait until second year. There would be no reasonable explanation for why he wanted to see inside their safe or studies, or offices, or hidden stash of dark objects and whatever. Damn.

So Harry browsed the stacks, shelves, and books. He chatted with his year mates, and picked up a couple of texts that he actually was interested in, all the while looking and trying to reach out to the diary Horcrux. It wasn't in the main library. He could feel it, but it wasn't very close. It wasn't in the room.

"Do you have just the one library? Or are there others? Are these the only texts and tons you have?"

"Of course this isn't everything. We have a second library on the second floor and four different studies. Each has a different selections of books."

Harry didn't want to seem too obvious, but he really wanted the diary. He also figured that since he could feel it, it might be better to wait and use a Death Door to it later. He figured that if he wasn't seen near it, he wouldn't be suspected if it went missing. It was probably better to not get too close to it right now.

"Next time I come by, or when I bring these back, I'll check them out. I think I look through this room thoroughly first though. Thanks Mr. Malfoy."

Pride and ego soothed, check. Not seeing him close to the diary or having possible knowledge of it, check.

" Alright, I guess we should head back. I can't leave my Godfather alone for too long. Especially since it's so recent since his recovery." Harry said after a few more minutes. He said that he'd come back to borrow them since he didn't have anything to carry them/hide them in.

Lucius apparently approved his thinking, as hid gave a twitch of his lip and nodded.

It freaked Harry out. It was almost as if he was proud. And that was just weird. Maybe he was proud that his son was being friendly with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or maybe that said Boy-Who-Lived was interested in the dark and at least appeared to be corruptible. Either way, it was still creepy and weird.

In the ballroom, Sirius was charming the women, and flirting outlandishly and making sure he was seen and remembered. He wasn't flirting with the Hope's for anything, he was still hoping that he and Ami could get back together. But being a flirt and being noticed was just who he was.

He saw when Harry came back, and saw the slight shake of his head that he looked like he was messing with his hair. Subtlety was definitely more of Harry's game than Sirius' though because he through his arms in the air and started waving.

As if Harry hadn't seen him, he started shouting, "Pup! Hey, pup! Over here! Let me show everyone my heir and godson. Come on over here. Harry!"

Harry walked over. If they didn't know he had left, they sure knew when he came back. Harry internally grimaced, but at the same time, he wanted to laugh. His Godfather made sure they were remembered and that while it embarrassed the Malfoys, and him slightly, they definitely didn't seem like they were up to anything nefarious or suspicious.

All in all, it was a great plan. Funny too. Unfortunately, for Harry, it was also embarrassing and awkward. At least it was embarrassing and awkward for Lucius, too.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

When they got back to Privet Drive, they settled into Harry's Cupboard under the stairs. Harry explained his thoughts on how to go about getting the diary now that he knew the general location of it. The Death Door was great since it was impossible to trace or detect. They would just have to do it when Lucius wasn't at home and Draco and Harry were back at school.

He really didn't want to get Draco in trouble. He knew that he'd be severely punished if Lucius thought Draco had anything to do with the soon-to-be missing diary.

He might have to time it for after he drops it in Ginny's cauldron, and then take it from her. He is curious about what was written in it before it became a soul piece. Once he sends the soul on, the diary should revert back to an actual diary. And he'd like to get a glimpse into Tom Riddle's thought process. Since Harry already know how to defeat him, he wants to know how he managed to get such an impressive following of people that hated people like him.

Harry as Master of Death, rules over all. He has meetings with creatures and monsters and elementals and other non-wizard magicals. He hasn't been able to connect with the humans yet. More concerned with their 'free will' and 'blood supremacy' to just automatically follow me. He'll have to build his following, before announcing all of his titles, or most of them at least.

"So, we wait until summer. I had to dress up and become head of house for nothing." Sirius moped on one of the couches in Harry's expanded cupboard.

"It wasn't for nothing. It was so that I could get in and not be to noticed when I left. You also announced that I was your heir so I don't have to hide that from anyone who didn't already know. You provided an alibi. You helped. It wasn't for nothing. Promise. And if nothing else, you get to decide who is part of the Black family. Acknowledge Andy and Dora Tonks, and un-acknowledge Bellatrix."

Sirius looked happier with that thought, but was still moping. He didn't like being around other purebloods and wealthy people.

"On the upside, I manage to get the ring. Doctor and I went yesterday. After removing the curses and spells, I sent the soul piece on, and now I have all of my dear servant's tokens. The Hallows are complete and where they belong." Harry said as he reclined on a lounge across from his dogfather.

"Yeah? That's good. So after the diary, what's next?"

"Nothing. Just Voldy himself. Though I don't know if he'll just dissipate or I'll have to track down whoever he'll be in at the time and kill them both. If it's the later, I'll either have to track him down or wait until fourth year and get him when I know where he'll be and especially at his weakest." This time Harry sighed and slumped down rather than reclined and relaxed.

It was getting confusing and complicated. When he started this, he thought that everything would be simple. He knew the information and all the players, he thought he could knock this out quick and simple and spend the rest of his time finding suitable wives and partners. Now he has to wait. He also hates that he's stuck in such a young body. He knows his body is too young to do certain things, but he has the mind of an adult inside. So he has to wait some more.

"Well, if you do have to wait, at least you'll still have better years this time. Though I would track down the people that Lockhart has Obliviated and restore their memory. Have them confront him, he gets called out as the fraud he is, and propose a duel to prove himself, he loses because he's an idiot and completely incompetent. He loses more face with the public and they either arrest him or Death pays him a visit if he escapes. That would cheer you up."

Plans made, they got up and decided that it would be good to get some sleep now. There was nothing else on their schedule. They could both rest and plan for what was to come.

Settling into bed that night, he looked over at Hedwig, Alice, a newly freed Fawkes, and Death's newest Master-Harry-Needs-More-Birthday-Presents present, Damon. The newest pet, and friend, a Hellhound Puppy that imprinted on Harry during one of the last times that he had connected to the underworld to send a soul through.

The little puppy was nestled up next to the firebird and sleeping soundly. He was a good fit into their motley crew. His little snores and snorts of flame, not bothering the Phoenix and keeping Alice warm on the large rock near that would heat up from the nearby puffs of flame. Hedwig watched over everyone from her perch, away from the flames, but not too far from their grouping. She enjoyed all of her master's strange pets.

The Hellhound looked a lot like a mix between a Rottweiler and a Labrador, only with red eyes, and the odd patterns of his fur. He would blend in fine win the muggle world, but anyone magical would know what he was. So he has a collar that had a built in glamour. All it did was shift the patterns and symbols of his fur and change the color of his eyes. They decided to match it with Harry's AK, emerald, green eyes. He was just such a good puppy. Even Sirius, with his strong hesitations with anything even remotely dark, loved the puppy.

He'd shift into his animagus form and play, after many very strong casting of fireproofing to himself and the area around them.

Harry thought that it helped Sirius the most. To play and take care of a puppy. To have fun and good off. To not have to hide and get to good off without being told off. He would behave and be an all around good boy. And as time went on, he really was getting better. He seemed younger and his bones weren't as creaky.

Harry thought that it'd been a pretty good break so far.

\--Author's Note--

I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Blah Blah. All the disclaimer stuff.

Also please review and comment. Please let me know what you think so far. I try to write and update when I can, but being on the raod, the internet and Wifi are iffy and not that strong or reliable. please hang in there and stick with me.


	8. End of Year Plans

Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I'll try to update when I can. Sometimes it'll be quick, most the time not. I apologize for not keeping regular time schedule, but its a bit difficult when I write as I go. Thank you all for reading, following, favoring, and commenting. xoxo

* * *

End of Year Plans

Winter break was fairly relaxing. Harry spent it with Hermione, Luna, and Sirius after the failed attempt at the Malfoy Yule Ball. Harry thought he would have liked to spend some time with Fred and George, but really didn't want to be around a cranky and jealous Ron and a creepy stalker, and infatuated Ginny, never mind the very loud, and overbearing mother, Molly. Harry figured he'd see about visiting them when their older brothers were there too. Bill and Charlie, they seemed fine. Even in his last life, he didn't interact much with them, but from what he remembered, they were friendly. Charlie and his love of dragons might like him to tell him what they were thinking and saying about all the handlers. Bill would probably be thrilled to get his hands on some rare texts on Runes and Wards, and maybe be slightly more trusted by the goblins. The last part would really depend on how Harry felt about him after the meeting. While family was important, and Harry whole-heartedly agreed, he didn't want him and the goblins' secrets to be betrayed and told to the other Weasleys. They could always use a spell, or ask for an oath, but those always had loopholes. So he'd just see how things went when they met.

Spending time with Luna and her father had been intense, but a very fun adventure. Harry had tried to come up with a very strategic and convoluted way of meeting and making friends, however, before he could even begin to put it into action, Luna showed, once again, that she was unique and different from what others thought.

She had walked up to him and simply asked how he was enjoying the differences this time around. She had said how she understood that he wasn't able to save her mother, and forgave him any leftover guilt he felt. She said that it was the backlash from her mummmy's experiment that gave her the ability to see magic differently from others. This tidbit, explained so many things for Harry. He'd always wondered about it. Because, while she had seemed odd and "loony" she had always been right about the things she said, even if it took others longer to realize it. Harry thought she had been a seer, or an oracle, or a psychic, something, but even those didn't explain her ability to see the invisible creatures and other entities. This, however, did.

Magic. Experimental magic. Very powerful, experimental magic. Very powerful, experimental magic that was given a sacrifice, maybe accidentally, making it even more powerful. This would explain Luna and her gifts.

Harry had the most fun with Luna and her father, who wasn't told of the time-travel or any of his secrets, but that he ad Luna had been friends for a while. He accepted this, and didn't bother to think about when this could have happened. Together they went on adventures seeking out other creatures that people thought imaginary. He also made sure to let them have their photos together. This would boost their sales. Anything to one-up the ministry.

With Hermione, they spent the time walking around her neighborhood, going to the parks, libraries, movies, and just hanging out. It was relaxing and fun. Her parents, who he finally found out their names were Emma and Tom, were just pleased that she had a friend. Period. They were worried that she would be ostracized in the wizarding world, as much as she was there in the muggle one.

Their joy was through the roof when Harry managed to get Neville to come join them for a day. They had gone to the mall to shop for some clothes to make sure he'd blend in next time he ventured into the muggle world.

It had gone fairly well. They ran into some of Hermione's old bullies, but they had managed to shut them up and shut them down when they found out that Harry and Neville were both Lords. Hermione Granger, friendless bookworm, best friends with Lords. They tried sucking up after that, only to be shut down again when told they didn't like fakes and gold-diggers. Hermione was smiling when they got home. It was the tears in her eyes that had the two doctors asking what happened.

When they found out that Harry and Neville were Lords, they had to ask how they all became so close. Harry wasn't sure if he should mention them facing down a troll in the bathroom, or if he should just mention meeting on the train, or say it happened during studying.

Turns out he didn't need to come up with anything because Hermione answered for them.

"We met on the train and sat together in the same compartment. Then we were sorted into the same house. They even came to save me on Halloween. Now we all study together in the library. We've formed a small study group with a few others, too." She went over everything, while glossing over most of the things better not mentioned. Harry thought it was pretty good, until Emma asked a follow-up.

"What do you mean, saved you on Halloween?"

This time, Harry answered. "Well a Troll had gotten lost and somehow ended up inside Hogwarts. From there he had wandered around, and when he went into the bathroom, I'd assume for the water, he came across Hermione. They have small brains and little intellect, so he attacked. Either thinking she was trying to take the water or thinking she was food, I've no idea. Neville and I, had gone running to find her when we saw she wasn't at the feast, where the Troll was announced. We'd hear she was insulted and made fun of by another student, so we went looking for her. When we got there, with another friend, I simply talked it down and got things settled. He's been sent back to his own people. That was all. Nothing too much, but it could have been worse."

Doctors Emma and Tom, were sure it could have gone very much worse. They could have lost their daughter. So they just thanked Harry and Neville for saving and being such good friends to Hermione.

Things settled back down after that. Just relaxing, wandering around, and introducing Neville to the television, television shows, movies, comic books, and music players. They showed him how to use the telephone, when they order Chinese food.

After explaining that there were no elves, shrunken into the device, they explained how muggles used it to relay information over long distances, instantly. He was amazed. It was later that night, he asked his Gran why the muggle studies classes never mentioned any of these things. She thought it would be prudent to look into these things that her grandson was mentioning.

When Harry spent time with Sirius, it was surrounded by beaches, babes, and sun. Well, when they weren't helping to set up the different Black estates. It went fairly well, especially with Kreacher helping out.

Kreacher was such an odd elf. He would obey his 'Master' Sirius, but barely and begrudgingly. He would mutter to himself still, reminding himself to not call Sirius a 'bad master' and to be helpful and that he gets to talk about his favorite master, 'good master' Regulus. However, he would straighten up, wear the uniform that Harry gave him, cleaned and pressed, whenever he interacted with Harry. Apparently, being 'Lord Master', meant that he was more important than Sirius. Better liked, too. Harry was able to provide the materials and design for the uniform he wanted Kreacher to wear, since he was reluctant to take the actual, pre-made, 'clothes'. Harry being both the Black heir, and the 'Good Lord Master', he didn't want to take the chance that it would be enough to make him a free elf.

He did say that if it happened, he'd just re-bond himself, this time to Harry. However, he was hesitant to do so, since Harry was so important and powerful and all that. And he wasn't a 'Potter' house elf, he was a 'Black' house elf. That meant something to him, so he asked for the materials and template for the design for the desired uniform.

Kreacher stood proud, in his uniform, that looked a lot like a muggle butler's uniform, with the Black family crest on his left breast pocket. He looked respectable, and very different from other house elves. He told Kreacher that he wanted elves to looked and act respectable, so that they would be treated respectably. He provided the template for the female's uniform, a muggle maid's uniform, an old manor house's maid uniform. The family crest would be on the left hip, right above the beginning of the skirt.

Harry wanted both the Black elves and the Potter elves to be dressed as such, so that it was obvious who they worked for, (belonged to). This, not only made his elves look better, but it would also stop Hermione from complaining too much when she eventually found out about house elves.

All in all, the break was great. He had a lot of fun and didn't have to deal with too many Master of Death duties. He settled a small dispute over territory lines, and a request to turn by a vampires' lover, but being refused by the vampire. They ended up breaking up when Harry removed the 'unintentional' Dazzle from her. The annoying, invasive, and moody teenage vampire, didn't even think he had a soul, and was there for, not under Harry's rule and wasn't going to damn and/or curse someone to that life. Harry set him straight, and declined his offer of a date, when he noticed that he couldn't read his mind. It was weird. Harry was still in the body of an eleven year old at the time. Creepy and weird. The guy needed some help, Harry just didn't want to be the one to give it to him.

After getting rid of the very awkward, and most likely, not-a-couple-any-more, couple, he dealt with a few more issues brought to his attention by the Americans. The magic over there had been influx for a long while, and with the demons over there, 'Hunters' were popping up. Killing everything 'supernatural' and 'magical'. It was like the damned witch trails all over again. He had sent Death and a few reapers over to check things out. He already decided to visit during the summer to provide protection for those that needed it, of those that follow his rules.

He felt that at age eighteen, you should be able to handle yourself, at least slightly. He'd been taking care of himself since he was five in the former timeline. That was thirteen more years for others to figure it out. And yeah, Hogwarts' people graduated and were considered adult at seventeen, but that just gave them a single extra year. Besides, the British wizards probably needed that extra year. They weren't really very independent or smart-thinking. He was working on that though. He hoped that they would use that extra year intelligently. Either learn better defenses, join a Uni to better educate themselves. Something.

So, it was understandable that Harry was fairly calm by the time school started back up. He sent thank you notes to everyone who sent him a Christmas gift, including the wooden flute from Hagrid. Now knowing that he wasn't as bumbling as he appeared, he realized that the flute was to get past Fluffy. Harry was a little bummed that his whole life had been a game played by those he thought he could trust. It was a bit upsetting, but at least this time he knew about the game, and he was changing things up.

He made sure to thank his friends for their gifts during their study group. They had given him some amazing things. Theo had given him a very rare book on Ancient Runes, Blaise had given him a few of his mother's deceased husbands' books. Some of those had been very rare and unique. It was obvious why his mother had targeted them. There was even a book by Mordred. It was absolutely fascinating. Draco, with permission from his father, had given him two sets of enchanted , dueling and throwing knives, and one cursed blade. Any would made by it would be impervious to magical healing. He was fairly certain that it was the same blade the Bellatrix used to carve into Hermione's arm.

Susan had given him an Goblin made arm band, that would turn into a shield to deflect both spells and weapons. Hannah, had given him a necklace that would glow when around someone who was trying to deceive or lie to you. Fred and George had given him trick candies, and a potion to change your hair color to match your mood. Neville, had given him a 'semi-tamed' guard plant. Oliver gave him a book on the greatest plays and techniques through Quidditch history. Cedric had given him a copy of the Daily Planet's photo of them together during their first meeting. Hermione had given him Superman comics, movies, and the American television series called Smallville. She told him that if he was going to act like he was an invulnerable hero, he should study up on the most famous one. She didn't know that he really was going to take some ideas from the gifts to enhance his own abilities. Death thought it to be both hilarious and terrifying, when he told him about it. Harry loved and appreciated all of his gifts. He knew that he could use any or all of his gifts for one thing or another.

They seemed to like what he had given them as well. He had gotten Blaise a book of spells and potions to make him immune to love potions and mind altering potions and spells. Theo got an eye glass that would translate languages and runes into a chosen and set language of his choosing. Draco was given an enchanted mirror that gave suggestions on appearance like ordinary enchanted mirrors, but was also a Foe Glass to alert you to those trying to cause you harm or sneak up on you. Cedric got the newest, top-of-the-line, fastest, racing broom from Italy, engraved with his name. Harry of course had a matching one.

Oliver was given new Keepers' gear, and a book on all the different muggle sports, so that he might either ease off of the Quidditch craze, or incorporate it into his plays. The twins were given a book a different muggle jokes and pranks, and a note of encouragement, signed by ' _Padfoot_ '. Hermione was given a pair of simple earrings laced with protection and translation spells. Neville, He gave a copy of Merlin's book on Gardening. He made sure to remove the name before giving it, he didn't need questions on how he had a book by Merlin.

Hannah was given a book on self-defense, a book on muggle medicine, and a book on magical medicine. Susan got an enchanted charm bracelet. It would glow when around mind altering potions. He made it so that each charm could hold another protection.

Her Aunt approved, when he ran it by her. Sirius thought it smart too. He had one made for Amelia. Harry made sure she realized that they had a chance to become family, practically siblings, so he wasn't try to impress her with such a gift. Only trying to protect his family. She said she understood and thanked him with a hug.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Classes went by as normal, and soon the end of the year was upon them. Things went the same as the last time, for the most part. There were a few changes here and there.

Albus would glance out at all the students, ALMOST glaring, mostly confused. He would glance out at the other professors. He also didn't attend every meal anymore. It was obvious to others that something was wrong with the Headmaster, they just didn't know what. There was no way for them to know that the 'Leader of the Light' had lost his Phoenix prisoner. He also lost the twinkle. THAT, was what Harry thought was the best part.

The Headmaster's mask was cracking. He was losing at this game. He could tell. He just didn't know how much he lost already. He had no reason to suspect anyone at the school, but even so, he used Legilimency on everyone around him, and didn't find anything. Obviously. He wasn't keeping an eye on his school, nor his prisoner, and now he lost it. He also didn't seem to keep an eye on his traps.

He had already gotten the stone out of the mirror two weeks after the break. He just didn't say anything. It was easy to just walk through. With or without the Death Door. After making a few copies of the stone, that he had given to Death, he sent a note to the Flamels asking for a meeting for after the end of term. He didn't get a reply, but that was fine. He would just send Death over at the end of the year if need be.

He and his group had sent 'Norbert' to Charlie with the help from Fred and George. Things went better this time with Draco working with them, instead of against them. Everyone had a good time during flying lessons, with Draco helping Hermione, and Harry helping Neville. They both got house points and nobody was sent to the hospital wing. Everything was going well for Harry's plans of change. Both Harry still made his House Quidditch team.

So the first game against Slytherin went the same. Quirrellmort still tried to jinx his boom. Harry still caught the snitch and won the game. Oliver still cried tears of joy. While some things went the same, some things went his way.

He even managed to expose Quirrellmort during dinner at the end of the year, the day before the attempted theft would have originally been done. He had been given a 'complex' assignment by Snape, and at dinner he had walked up to the professor's table. Since Quirrell sits next to Snape, it was really quite easy.

He just bumped into him on his way to talk to Severus to ask about it. When the stuttering and frightened Quirrell, over-acted and fell down, Harry grabbed his hand and arm, and pulled him up. The screams that followed, coming from his mouth, were alarming, for everyone else. Harry had sent a wandless, wordless spell to set the turban on fire, people thought that was what the screaming was about. Harry, the sweet and innocent child, 'panicked' and 'helped' by swatting at the turban, and the hidden face beneath it. Harry 'accidentally' started spreading the fire, throughout the entire piece of horrid-smelling, ugly purple cloth. As the ruined turban slowly fell apart, and unraveled, the Hall was filled with screams once more. This time, by the student body.

When the face was revealed, Harry threw up his hands, to 'protect' himself and sent a wave a light at him. It pulled the spirit from Quirrell's body, however, Voldy's spirit was also the only thing keeping Quirrell together at that point. So when Harry turned his attention to the body for a moment, the spirit fled, and Harry watched as this time the body didn't turn to ash, but fell apart as if he were the unassembled body of Frankenstein's Monster. It was so much more terrifying than just watching a body turn to ash. At least there was no blood, yet that also, some how, made it creepier.

Needless to say, classes were canceled for the week. Harry played up that startled and shocked mask, for the first day, then showed a recovering and brave face. After that, he just went back to normal. He had also sent Amelia Bones the memory of the incident so that Dumbles couldn't hide it. He also sent a memory of coming across the Mirror of Erised. Things kept pilling up in the case to take down Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Having dangerous animals, and objects in a school for children, Amelia was not pleased.

Harry, on the other hand was very pleased. He exposed Dumbles, Voldy, a small fraction of his power, got Draco to not be so stuck-up, managed to avoid Ron all year, got Hermione to make some more friends, and encouraged Neville to come out of his shell a bit. He even managed to fool Lucius into thinking he was 'Dark' and possibly easily led. This year really was a success. Harry just had to get through another few years before he could come out and start to openly operate.

Harry knew he wasn't done or ready yet. There were some things that he had to let play out the same and others he would do whatever he could to stop or change. He wanted to Tri-Wizard Tournament, but not the Graveyard incident, even if it's unavoidable. He didn't even mind entering or being entered, he was of age, through unique circumstances. His being the Head of multiple Houses would be his explanation. It would also inform the public to this fact. He would finally be able to make his moves openly and publicly. It would make things easier. He'd have less restrictions.

He just had to make sure he got things lined up before that time. And he had plenty of time.


	9. Start of a New Second Year

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I finally got internet...at least for today.

* * *

Start of a New Second Year

Landing back in his room, Harry collapsed onto his bed. He had to deal with a number of different creatures, and different breeds and species of those creatures. America was an absolute mess. How had he let it go on for that long? He knew that he had only been around for roughly eleven years as Master of Death. He also spent the first few years growing into his body and dealing with the beings closer to where he was. There was just so much to do. It was a good thing he was immortal. He would never have enough time to deal with this otherwise.

He really needed an assistant. Someone in addition to Death. He'd probably give Luna the job, since she actually 'saw' things as they were and weren't. Harry thought that she would probably even get along well with Death, if they ever had to work together. It would also let him spend time with her more often too. He knew that this upcoming year he would be spending time with her to help her work on her control. She needed to practice working on telling the difference between the invisible and visible creatures and animals, and the creatures and animals in difference phases and dimensions.

She really was gifted and blessed by Magic herself. She was unique and special. She was fun, too. He would make sure to look out for her this coming school year. He'd make sure that nobody messed with her. She wouldn't be bullied, this time around. She especially wouldn't be locked out of her House Dorms, with all of her belongings stolen. Never again would that happen. She deserved better. Not just because she was a friend, and agreed to be one of his wives, but because she was a legitimately, good and kind person.

Shopping for his school supplies went similarly, to last time. The difference being that when he saw the Weasleys split up, he didn't hang out with Ron, but the twins. They were joined with Neville and Hermione a little while later. The scene in the bookshop was where things went a little bit differently.

It went almost exactly the way he had planned. They went, stood in line, and when Lockhart noticed Harry and tried to grab him, he evaded and went to stand by the table by himself. It was at the table, in front of everyone he asked why every year, was made to get all of his books. Were they to be studying all the same things? Or was he just trying to make people buy multiple copies of his books, to pad his own pockets? The crowd didn't know what to think or who to believe. Their savior, the darling, Boy-Who-Lived, or the dashingly handsome, and amazingly charming Gilderoy Lockhart. Both beloved, and both famous. They just didn't know what to do, but in the end, it was quite obvious.

They lined back up for their books.

Harry was just happy that not everyone was going to get them signed, and others seemed to be thinking. He was disappointed to note that Hermione was still in line for her books to be signed by the fraud, with stars in her eyes. He'd have to work on her. Show her what a fraud he was. It was an obvious difference that he was not offered his entire book list free of charge. He didn't mind. He wasn't buying any of them anyways. He already had what he needed and what he didn't he knew.

Meeting up with Draco at the foot of the stairs, they both looked at each other and laughed and grimaced. The public really were sheep. Harry was happy to know that Draco was unaware of his father's plans for the year. He didn't seem to notice the journal that his father slipped into as he insulted the Weasleys, but Harry did. As the two Patriarchs fought, with the twins cheering, Harry used the pick-pocketing skills he learned from his time with his parents, and took the diary from Ginny.

Remus really was the smartest Marauder. He got into as much as his friends, he was 'up to no good' always, he just made sure not to get caught. There was a reason why everyone thought he was such a good student, even with friends like James and Sirius. It was because he was better at hiding his tracks. He was a well educated student, did well in all his classes, looked like a very well-mannered young man. He was also the best at getting into things and places that the others couldn't. And he taught Harry his skills.

He really hoped he got along with and was as close with this Remus as he was with the last. It would probably help Sirius, too. Bringing the two last Marauders back together. Sirius would be pleased to have his last remaining best friend back. Remus could probably do with the company during his transformations. He was also one of his people. He'd have to make sure he didn't tell Dumbledore. Remus was one of his people, he'd help him. He just hoped that they could be on friendly terms, and not just 'Master of Death' and 'Subject'. He was supposed to be like an uncle to him after all.

Making sure that the Diary was secure in his bag, he made his way with his friends to finish his shopping. He still had to get his robes and potions ingredients and supplies. Going to the apothecary first, he loaded up with much more than was on the list. It earned a few looks and eyebrow raises from his friends, but they didn't say anything. Especially since, Fred and George were doing the same thing. They needed them to work on their own experiments.

At the robe shop, Harry actually got a few extra robes this time. Of better quality, too. It was about this time that his Aunt and cousin found him. He had left them to explore with some money. They were comparing to the other countries wizarding areas they would visit.

"Hey Harry, who are all your friends?"

"This is Hermione. Her parents are both dentist." Harry pointed to his bushy-haired bookworm friend, still cradling her books with a love-struck expression.

"This is Draco. His father is on the board of governors." He gestured to the Blonde. He strutted up, like a peacock, and kissed the back of her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I am the heir Malfoy. Only son to the Lord Malfoy." After introducing himself in what he obviously was a better introduction, he stepped back and continued getting fitted for his robes.

Harry just shook his head. He was trying at least. Harry continued introducing his friends., with a small sigh, that transformed into a grin when he got to the twins.

"These two terrors, are the Weasley Twins. Fred and George Weasley. Their birthday is actually on April Fool's Day. That just tells you that they were meant to be the greatest pranksters around. They try to live up to that too, so…just…be careful around them. Keep your eyes open, and don't accept anything from them." He glanced at the twins, and even as the Master of Death itself, their grins still sent a chill down his spine. Looking back to his relatives, "Fair warning."

"Everyone, this is my Aunt Petunia, sister to my mum Lily. And this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley." Gesturing to each in turn. He was just happy that when Draco realized they were muggles he didn't wipe his hand on his pants. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to do, and a Malfoy would never use his own clothes to wipe their hands. Looking around, Harry spoke up. "Great now that, that is out of the way, who's up for some ice cream after this?"

He received nods and other forms of agreements all around.

When they got there, they came across, Hannah and Susan. Harry was happy to see more of his friends. He was even happier, when he saw the look on his cousin's face. He looked smitten with Susan. Harry just grinned.

"Hey guys. This is my Aunt and cousin, Petunia and Dudley Dursely. Aunt Petunia, Duds, this is Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. They're some more friends of mine." Harry got them all sat at a table. Harry in between Fred and George, he had to watch them, Hermione by George, Draco next to her, Neville next to him, Hannah next to him, Susan by her, Dudley by her, with Aunt Petunia between Duds and Fred.

Harry felt pleased with how he set up the seating. The ice cream was pretty good too. He got chocolate and blood, it was actually pretty tasty. Weird, but good.

After everyone finished their treats, and Dudley actually managed to stutter out a conversation, red-faced, Harry finally took pity on him and called it a day.

Back at the house, Dudley was practically walking on a cloud. He was so happy that he started working out with Harry. He was just so happy to have Harry as his cousin. He apparently knew some very pretty, smart, pretty, nice, funny, pretty, friends. Harry just chuckled and left him to his daydreams.

Aunt petunia was smiling as well, she just hoped she didn't lose her son the way she lost her sister. She knew she would be better prepared and that things were different. She had magic this time, too. She was a different person, magic aside. She wouldn't abandon her son.

Harry wasn't worried, he told her that she was a good mum and loved her son. Magic or not, that she would support Dudley in anything he was set on. It settled her more.

Harry just went back to his Cupboard and summoned Death. It was well past time to talk to the Flamels.

~~~~~~HP~~~~~~

Walking out of the Death Door, Harry looked around his surrounding. The Flamels lived in a nice little cottage, but it was obvious that it was bigger on the inside. Magic was flowing and rolling off the entire property. Harry also walked right through their wards.

He at least knocked on the door…before he walked in.

"Helllloooooo? Mr. and Mrs. Flamel? Are you home? I tried to send you a letter last year, but you never replied. Hello? I've come to talk to you about the stone you gave to Albus Dumbledore." Harry kept talking as he walked farther into the house. "He told us that you wanted it destroyed, I just wanted to actually hear it from you before we did so."

That finally got a reaction. There was a scuffle in the next room, before the doors opened and out walked a lovely young- _looking_ woman. A young-looking man followed shortly after. And then another young-looking man.

The woman was obviously Mrs. Flamel. ONE of the men were probably Mr. Flamel, it was just that they had someone else with them that surprised Harry slightly. He was about to ask if he was their son, when the smell of sex finally reached him. Nope, not their son….or at least he SEVERELY hoped not. Reading them quickly, he found that he was their gardener. And that they were both sleeping with him. Trying to keep their marriage and sex lives active, spiced up, and fun. They also thought that they would be dying soon. To each their own He guessed. Even if he was super grossed out about such old people getting it on.

Dumbles had told them that someone had tried to steal it and in the battle to retrieve it, the stone was destroyed. The damned liar.

After dismissing their gardener, the fucking, stereotypical, romance-novel, cliche gardener, they settled into a nice lounge room. The conversation was fairly plain. The stone was not yet destroyed. Did they want it, or did they want it destroyed. And if they wanted to keep it, they would have to understand that they would have to follow some rules and never repeat what he was telling them. They could tell that he was more than he appeared, just like Harry could tell that Mr. Flamel was actually Ignotus Peverell. Original owner of his cloak. He was Harry's Great, great, great, great, blah blah blah blah, so many more greats, grandfather.

It was that he was family, that he offered him the chance to know the truth. Family. It was still important to Harry. Probably always would be.

~~~~~~HP~~~~~

The train ride went by fast, Harry made sure to find and introduce everyone to Luna, so that she started off already knowing someone in each House. They were friendly with, if a little off-put by, her. She didn't mind though, she felt that this was better than it could have and would have gone otherwise. Ginny tried to sit with them, but when she say Harry she squeaked and ran off. He had no idea where she sat for the ride up, or who with. It wasn't really his problem. She would grow out of it eventually. Hopefully.

When Hermione tried to tell Luna that there was no such things as whatever such creature Luna had mention, Harry piped up.

"Actually there is. They are invisible, similar to how Thresals are invisible, unless someone has seen death. Well Luna can see things like that. There was an accident a little while back and she was exposed to a vast amount of magic and is now able to see creatures, both visible, invisible, and those in different planes of existence. She is really quite great like that. Smart too. She'll be great in our study group." Harry finished as her threw his arm over her shoulder and left it there for the rest of the trip.

The others, however, were fascinated by her apparent ability to see such things, that nobody really bother to notice the show of possessiveness and protection harry was displaying. Well, almost nobody. Cedric noticed. He had a slight frown on his face, but figured he shouldn't be getting to upset. Harry was a friendly person. He also said that he would be needing multiple partners. Deciding to push whatever feeling that was there, he chose to be the Hufflepuff that he was and welcome her openly. She really did seem like a nice person.

The twins noticed as well, they just didn't care. They just moved on either side of the two and smooshed in and threw their arms over both of them. They had a good feeling about the little blonde girl and Harry already proved to understand them. And he knew who Padfoot was. They now had, not only a note from one of the Marauders, but their autograph as well. Priceless.

Everyone else, just either didn't notice or ignored it. They welcomed Luna Lovegood into their group with no questions asked. Well, they asked questions, but not as a test to join them….though the twins did try that. Harry was just happy that she was so happy. She was smiling and laughing when the train stopped.

Telling her how to get to the boats and about the sorting in the Great Hall where they would meet up again, he said good-bye and sent her on her way. In the carriages, he sat next to Cedric, having noticed his frown earlier. He didn't do anything, or make any comment, he just sat next to him and chatted with Hermione on if she was bothered about the inconsistencies in Lockhart's book. It was slow going. Like talking to a brick wall. She was so very bloody stubborn.

She refused to listen, and was adamant that Professor was absolutely amazing and did all of the things he said he did. When he asked why, she said that it was in the book and published. They wouldn't publish it if it weren't true. Since the book said so, it must be true.

Harry just looked at her. Not even blinking. Just stared at her. Absolutely amazed at her thought process. Flawed as it was, it explained why she followed books to the letter, even if shown that another way worked better. Like with the Half-Blood Prince's potion's book. Granted, it was a little bit of cheating, since he had a different set of instructions when others didn't, but still. She didn't even want to try the way the Prince's book said, because the original book had written something else and it was obviously written that way for a reason. She trusts books and the written word to much. He would have to help her see the truth. That since books are written by people, and people can make mistakes, that sometimes book _lie_.

Sometimes people lie, too. Like Lockhart. Coming back to the topic at hand he finally blinked and sat back from where he had been leaning forwards toward her.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm going to make a bet with you. Our friends here will act as witnesses. I am going to bet that Lockhart is going to be proven to be a cheat, liar, and a fraud before the end of the school year. If I'm right, you will have to go two days without books. No reading, no writing, no studying, no homework. No books for two days, probably the weekend, so it doesn't mess with you grades. If I'm wrong, and Lockhart is actually who he says he is, I will buy would any twenty books. Doesn't matter the size or price. I will buy them for you. Is this acceptable?"

Hermione didn't know. She really wanted those books. Twenty books. She could get ANYTHING. However, if she lost, she would go crazy without a book to look at for two days, and Harry seemed pretty confident. However, the books said that he did them, and she had never been steered wrong by books before. Straightening her back she nodded and stuck her hand out to shake on. Hoping that she wasn't wrong.

Harry grinned and shook her hand. "Great. And we have witnesses. Done. Now I won't mention Lockhart, except for in, right before, and right after classes. I think we should talk about other things. Like how I think Draco should try-out for Slytherin's Quidditch team. Ced and I could use some actual competition." Harry grinned and bumped shoulder with Cedric.

The talk turned back on to Quidditch with Hermione and Neville talking about a book Harry got him on the different environments and soils that different plants grow better in. They tuned Harry, Draco, Cedric, Fred and George out when they started talking about their favorite games and who they thought would make it to the World Cup. Harry was adamant that he thought it would be between Ireland and Bulgaria. He tried to decline the wager the twins put up, but in the end he accepted. Since the Weasleys didn't have as much excess money as the others did, they kept it to ten Galleons. It was still plenty of money, just not as much as the one hundred Galleons that Draco wanted to bet.

Harry was chuckling to himself when the walked into the Great Hall. Hermione had to nudge his ribs a few times to get him to stop. It was creeping the other students out. That made him want to laugh some more. He didn't though.

He zoned out for the most part. He was only listening for where his Luna would be sorted. Ginny was sorted Slytherin. That actually surprised Harry. He didn't think she was very sly or cunning. He supposed she was ambitious, in her desires to marry Harry Potter, no matter what. Molly really messed with her youngest children's heads up pretty bad. Well, Molly and Dumbledore. Those two, together, are insanely manipulative. He only hoped they didn't try to dose him with love potions again.

He heard his Luna get sorted into Ravenclaw again, he only hoped it was better this time for her. Nobody messed with someone who was his, and Luna was absolutely his.

When the feast ended, he caught up to Theo. Harry reach Nott just entering the hallway, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind a tapestry, he asked him to look out for Luna.

"Others might not understand her, and I don't want her being picked on and bullied. You don't have to babysit her, or anything like that, just look out for her and be her friend." Harry plead, looking Theo in the eyes, his hand still lightly holding his arm.

Theo agreed. The look in those emerald, Avada, green eyes, he felt compelled to agree to anything Harry wanted of him. He nodded his agreement once more, before shaking his head to clear it.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah, sure. I'll look out for her. Watch out for anyone who means her harm. No problem."

"Thank you Theo. Really. It means a lot." Harry smiled at him, let got of him and walked out from their hiding place and walked to Gryffindor tower.

Theo, shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts, as he made his way up to Ravenclaw tower. He decided to focus on his promise to look out for their newest and youngest member to join their group. Luna Lovegood. The odd little blonde, who was gifted by magic with the _'sight'_. He'd look out for her. But right now he needed to get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow and he after hearing about the bet, he was looking forward to how Harry would show how idiotic Lockhart really was.


	10. A Year Without A Deadly Diary

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter.

I don't plan for anything seriously physical to happen until fourth year.

* * *

A Year Without a Deadly Diary

Classes with Lockhart were just as bad, if not worst the second time around. Harry had decided to spend his class time completely ignoring the fraud and studying his muggle homework. He'd spelled his area to be unnoticeable and would only participate in order to save the students around him from each disaster the 'Professor' caused for them.

Harry enjoyed watching Hermione continue to try to make excuses and explanation for why a professor would do such a thing. It was after Halloween when she finally gave up. Two months. That's how long it took for there to be no doubt about how horrible an educator Lockhart was. When Hermione finally asked how he had even got the job, Harry had to explain that there was no one who checked a person's qualifications or background. There was no disciplinary board.

He told her "that of all their professors only four of them are Masters in their subjects. Two Head of Houses, Professor Vector the Arithmancy professor, and Professor Babbling the Ancient Runes professor. Everyone else either got a good grade in the NEWTs, or at the very least their OWLs and are pureblood. That's it. Professor Snape actually has a dual Mastery. He has a Master in both Potions and Defense. Youngest to do it, too. Professor McGonagall has a Mastery in Transfiguration."

"How can that be? What about the other Professors? Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick? How can they not have Masteries in their subjects?"

"Flitwick wasn't able to apprentice under anyone due to his heritage, but he was a champion in the dueling circuit. Sprout had high grades and is pureblood. She is still a really nice, hardworking, fair lady. I believe she had O's all throughout her years in Herbology here. I don't think it was expected of women to study more after they graduate. She was married had children, they grew up, and then she decided to teach. I'm not saying that just because they didn't get their Mastery in their subjects means they don't know their subjects, I'm saying that there isn't any needed qualifications to teach others or to become a professor."

Hermione looked crushed…and confused. It was understandable. In the muggle world there were so many checks and qualifications needed before someone was allowed to be teaching around children. There were rules and regulations, guidelines and parameters for a teacher and professor to follow. Except, the wizarding world didn't have that. As Hermione was finding out.

Huffing, she said that she would just have to study D.A.T.A. from the books in the library, along with any other subjects the professor might be lacking in. Like History of Magic.

Realizing that Gilderoy Lockhart's books really were useless and inconsistent, Hermione finally admitted defeat and swore to uphold her end of the bet on the days of his choosing. When Lockhart started noticing a lag in his fan base, he proposed a dueling club.

Harry tried to warn Hermione that it was being hosted by Lockhart and that they wouldn't be learning anything. She again, stubbornly refused to listen. While Harry thought of making another bet, he held off and just shook his head and said, "don't say I didn't warn you."

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry had played with the idea of whether or not to expose his being able to talk to snakes. In the end, in order to have Dumbledore think his plans were still set, he ended up talking to the conjured snake. It went better this time, without the threat of the Heir of Slytherin over everybody's head. People wanted to be wary, except he had already made sure he was too likable. He also told people that he was charging one Galleon to find out what any snake they brought him was saying.

He took the fear out of his being a 'Parslemouth'. The Slytherin students seemed to try to offer him more respect, thinking he was related to Salazar. And he was, technically, but that wasn't why he could speak to snakes. They just didn't know that it was because he was Master of Death. Couldn't and wouldn't know, either. He'd rather they think and get used to the idea that he can talk to snakes, rather than them thinking there might be other reasons for it or have it brought up again later as a reason to call him 'Dark'.

He made sure that he was seen and liked by everyone and that he was never cruel to others. His being a 'Parslemouth' just became an interesting quirk that he had. After the first week, it had blown over without incident and nobody really thought to mention it. It was with a little help from his and Death's magic, sure, but it passed all the same.

Draco had mentioned it to his father though, so Harry was given an invitation for the holidays to be spent with the Malfoys already. When Harry had mentioned that he would want to spend it with his Godfather, Sirius was given an invitation as well. With no other reason to say no, he accepted with the condition that Hermione was allowed to come, too. Hermione was given an invitation the next day. Harry was realizing that Lucius wasn't just curious about him anymore, but was willing to do anything he said for him. He either feared him or thought Harry would be his new 'Lord' or something. Either way, he was dedicated to keeping Harry close and was willing to bend over backwards to please him.

With this in mind, Harry thought that he'd ask for Dobby as his Christmas gift. He wanted to get Dobby away and free from the Malfoys. Christmas seemed like a good time to do it. That would probably be a good gift for Dobby, too. He felt like he owed the elf something special for saving their lives. He would just have to make sure that the little guy didn't say anything to blow his cover. He might have to meet him before he leaves for the holidays, just to make sure.

With the approval and very unsubtle nudging from his father, Draco spent more time with Harry. Not having to worry about choosing between spending time with someone who was as strange and interesting as Harry Potter and making his father happy with him, took a weight off Draco's shoulders. While he had come a long way of being less of a prat, he was still incline to fall back on arrogance when around his father. Now, however, with the blessing of his father, he was making strides to accidentally becoming a better person. He was even able to talk with Hermione and challenge her intellectually without brining up her heritage and arguing about how she was fascinating and terrifying to have come from muggles and how it was nice that she didn't seem like a 'savage' that he had heard most other muggles were.

Harry was just pleased that Draco was doing so much better this time around. He was slowly learning to actually use his head and treat people like…you know, people, rather than lower beings that should bow and kneel before him. Last time, he was going on about how muggles and 'mudbloods' should be either thrown out, killed, or be serving their 'betters'. He was such a little prick. Arrogant, annoying, foolish, misguided, bitchy, and pompous ass. Now he is actually being mostly civil to others. Mostly. He was still a work in progress. He was still a bit arrogant to others in his house and those younger than him, but still he wasn't being a closed-minded bigot. He was just a pampered prince, who thought he was better as he was raised to believe. The preening mini-peacock.

Aside from the horribly boring classes, working on his muggle course work, studying and tutoring others, spending time with his school mates, lightly flirting with and teasing said schoolmates, avoiding the creepy stalker-like and longing eyes from the youngest Weasley, the grabby hands of the fop Fraudhart, Harry was absolutely bored with the year. He had always thought he wanted a normal and relaxing life, but he never realized how boring it was.

He didn't even have meeting or paperwork to worry about. He had Luna and Death working on those with the Goblins. He had already read through Tom's diary a few times and was bored with reading about his whining. He had spent time exploring the Chamber of Secrets and found several other corridors and rooms, secret passages to other parts of the school, hidden and forgotten books and weapons from the Founders, a few bedrooms, bathrooms, libraries, the Basilisk and it's sleeping chamber, and a few other things her and there. He thought he might be able to use it, but realize he had no real reason to use any of it.

He had secret meeting, sure, but he couldn't have them inside. Too many different creatures that wouldn't be able to make the trip. He didn't have a secret defense group, and even if he did, he still had the RoR. The point was, he had no use for the Chamber. He had even gotten the Basilisk to agree to be transferred somewhere else. She, Wadjet, agree to be moved to somewhere warmer and able to guard things for Harry, her new Master. She was also told to learn to control her killing-eyes. He had no intention to have to keep bringing people back to life or un-petrifying them. She promised to work on it and Harry had Death check on her progress since Death wouldn't die if she didn't have it, yet. Her progress was coming along very nicely. She told Harry that she was happy to be a protector again.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

The year was dragging by. Harry did spend some of the Holiday break at the Malfoy Manor. He was gifted Dobby as expected, and spent his time with the eccentric elf after putting him in uniform, teaching him how to read, write, speak properly, to take and give messages. Dobby became his friend, butler, and secretary. He was the envy of so many other House Elves. He and Kreacher.

After Christmas, Harry was able to convince the elder Malfoys to allow him to take Draco with him home until the New Year. It didn't take much for Lucius to agree with Harry. Narcissa took a bit for her to agree to let her 'sweet, little Dragon' leave her to live with Muggles, even if it were with Harry Potter there. However, she was out voted, and spoke quietly to, by Lucius and next, Harry and Draco were on their way.

Harry showed Draco the Cinema Theater, Amusement and Theme Parks, Zoo, Ice-skating, comic books, take-away food ordered by phone, video games, the television, Sports, what a computer was, how to use one, and how to use the internet. He had also taken him to the Opera, Ballet, Musical, and different Shows on Ice. Harry figured if he gave the young pureblood a crash course on what muggles were really like, and he could work on the idea that magicals are just naturally better because they can do things that muggles and other non-magicals can't. Now the boy would see all the things that muggles have been able to do with Science, imagination, and innovation.

He invited over Cedric, the Weasley twins, Neville, Luna, and Hermione throughout the break. Hermione helped Harry to explain things that the purebloods didn't understand. Luna helped where she could, but her explanations usually just left them more confused. Cedric seemed to enjoy the amusement and theme parks, and the different sports the most. He even enjoyed going ice-skating. The twins seemed to enjoy the games, joke shop items, and comic books the most. The found them endlessly entertaining and were already thinking of ideas to make similar things with magic. Luna liked the Zoo, the television, different magazines and newspapers, the most. Aside from all the animals that Harry, himself, had. Her love of animals and journalism could easily account for that. She was getting ideas to tell her father about, the use of more vibrant colors and fonts, and pictures and comments about stories farther inside. Neville really liked being able to help Petunia in the garden and learn about the different flowers and plants that he hadn't known before. Hermione just enjoyed spending time with her friends and being able to share something about herself with them and help them understand things they didn't before.

They were a group of really happy, bright-eyed, and thoughtful teenagers when they went their separate ways back home. They made sure to tell of their adventures and activities to their family, and were met with either amazement, jealousy, or disbelief, depending who they talked to. The group of teens didn't care. They had ideas to explore and think about.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

The rest of the year went by uneventfully. With no mystery, petrified students, ghosts, or cat, or an overly helpful elf trying to scare or break Harry in order to get him to leave Hogwarts, or a missing dying, possessed girl, the year had nothing to distract from the idiocy that was the unimaginably idiotic, narcissistic, fraud of a Defense Professor. By the end of the year, it wasn't on Harry and his friends that noticed how useless, incompetent, uneducated, inconsistent, and just terrible at his job, Lockhart really was. By the end of the year, the rest of the student body, boys and girls, had noticed and he was asked some very serious questions that caused him try to run, end up breaking his wand tripping, and causing his _Obliviate_ that he tried to fire over his shoulder to backfire on himself, wiping his entire memory once again.

Harry couldn't help thinking that Gilderoy Lockhart really was a completely useless waste of space of a wizard. He wasn't sure if it would be more of a mercy to just kill him, and save everyone from having to deal with him at all. He'd have Death decide. The Doctor didn't get to have enough fun during the summer. He would give the fop to Death as a gift to do with as he pleased.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry had just finished his muggle coursework and homework, managed to avoid the youngest Weasley siblings, and was able to get Cedric to blush at a several different innuendos, all on the way to the train. When he was settled in a compartment with his friends, he told them that he was going to go to Egypt and explore that summer. He told them that he wanted to see more of the wizarding world than just the UK. He said that they were welcome to come with if they convinced their families of allowing it.

Draco declined saying that Egypt would be to hot, dry, and sunny for him to even enjoy it, regardless of whatever culture might be learned and experienced there. Cedric apologized and regretfully declined saying he would be spending it with his father. Neville said he'd like to but knew his grandmother would never allow it, so said sorry and declined as well. Luna said she wouldn't mind, and that she might go to see if she could find any creatures or news to put in her family newspaper. She did say that she might not be able to go though if meetings or her father needed her to stay back. Hermione informed them that she would be going to France with her parents again, but wanted Harry to bring back books, pictures, and information of what he found there.

The twins said that they didn't think they'd be able to afford to go, but that they could recommend where to go because they had an older brother out there at the moment working as a curse-breaker. They said that if they can get their parents to agree, they'd love to go with him and see their eldest brother. They didn't know what Harry knew. They didn't know that their family would win the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw and would be going anyways. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just gone to Egypt to see Bill on the Winter Holiday, but they hadn't brought the children. After winning the money, they would go again, but bring the children with them.

Harry still didn't know why they didn't save some of the money, especially since they were always having to worry about money and use second-hand items and clothes. It wasn't his place to say, though, so he just minded his own business. He secretly wondered if it was because they always thought that they would be getting the Potter fortune and wouldn't have to worry about saving money much anyways.

Either way, Harry was looking forward to meeting Bill anyways. As Harry leaned against Cedric and wrapped his arms round Luna, he thought about what he might get up to this summer.


	11. An Egyptian Summer

An Egyptian Summer with a New Friend and Ally

Egypt was hot. It was very hot. Really, super, crazy hot. Even cooling charms could barely keep up with the heat. The sun seemed to be trying its hardest to bake and burn all those around. The red-headed, and VERY freckled family of Weasleys kept having to reapply cooling charms, as well as both wizards and muggle sunblock, and still managed to maintain a nice, painful-looking, pink and red blistering burn to their skin. Bill, the eldest, was the only one that did not have this problem. Since he actually lived out there, he was nicely tanned and toned. Well used to the sun by then, he didn't have the painful burning problem anymore.

Harry was another person that wasn't bothered by the heat and sun. Being Master of Death, apparently meant that nothing could endanger his health, including heatstroke or burns. Harry spent his time wandering around, and exploring with Bill as his guide. Luna was not able to join him on the trip in the end. She was working with Death to move Wadjet after her training was finished. Luna had to stay behind and deal with the paperwork and to meet with the Goblins, zoning commission, and his lawyer about the legality about owning a Basilisk, and building a enclosure and habitat for a eighty-foot giant snake that could kill with a glance.

Needless to say, it was slow going. Harry felt a little bad about leaving it to Luna, but figured that Doctor was with her and that this kind of thing was their job as assistant and secretary. Besides, this gave Harry more time to learn so much more about Runes, Curses, and Wards, as well as breaking said Runes, Curses, and Wards.

Harry spent a lot of his free time with Bill. Harry would use him, without remorse, to keep away Ron and Ginny. He would go on digs with Bill and his group, and keep away the creatures and the poisonous and venomous snakes. When they weren't working, Harry would relax with Bill in his own Cabin.

Harry had decided that he quite liked Bill. He was smart, but not obnoxious. He was charming and good looking, but not conceded or arrogant. Everything about Bill was pleasant. He was also very friendly and open-minded. Apparently being around so many magically enriched and saturated environments, and so many different types of magic and curses, he could tell something was different about Harry. He wouldn't believe that he was a simple gifted child. There was just too much about Harry that didn't make sense, and his eyes were much too old and had seen too much.

Harry had finally broke down and told him. Everything. After swearing him to secrecy, obviously. With Bill now in the know, he figured it would make things easier in the long run. Harry was pleased to find that Bill was absolutely disgusted with his family. He was disgusted and disappointed in Ron and Ginny, but mostly Ginny. She as both the youngest and the only girl, was his favorite. She was his baby sister. And with her delusions of marrying _'The Harry Potter'_ she could see no problem with having to use potions to get him.

They even talked about their suspisons about Arthur Weasley being under potions as well. The man was with Molly and let her do everything and anything she wanted, even when what she did harmed the family's reputation and humiliated him. He could see no wrong in what she did, or if he did, he never said anything about it. If he is even able to, if he wished to.

With this knowledge, Bill was even more helpful in keeping his mother, and youngest two siblings away from Harry. To show his appreciation and thanks, Harry ask if Bill wanted to be his second minion. Death being his first. Harry was honored that he actually thought about it.

"What all would that entail? Exactly?" Bill asked with caution.

"Ummm, I'm not to sure. You would probably have to help me out sometimes, look out for my interests, follow orders if I ever actually give them, and I'd probably …maybe …be able to give you some extra magic or abilities. I'm not too sure what all would happen. You would be the first, aside from Death, to be given such a position. I'll have to ask him." Harry said honestly.

He never even thought of having extra minions. There was Luna, but she was classified under _Secretary_ , and future _First Wife_. He wouldn't mind making her into a minion, but she was really the only one that even came close to being his equal. He also wouldn't mind having Bill as one of his lovers or partners. However, he realizes that he would have to be a bit physically older and declared a legal adult in society before Bill would even consider the mere idea of messing around together. He'd make a good ally and friend either way.

"Yeah. Ask for the details and then let me know. I'm not really against it, but I would prefer to hold off on making a final decision before I know all the facts." Bill had finally said after some thought.

"That sounds fine. You should think about coming back to Britain for the tournament. I could clear it with the Goblins to make it a working vacation. Be on call for any wards or special objects that could use your attention. You would also be given a place to stay so you wouldn't have to stay at the Burrow. You would still be around your family, though. Even Charlie. He'll be there for, at the very least, the first task."

"Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good. I'd be able to see what the Twins were up to, and both encourage their genius, and discourage their ideas to add love potions to their line of future products. And the chance to see Charlie, too? Impossible to pass up that chance."

"Brilliant! You can also give me your final answer at that point, too. This way there is no rush. Rather than having to decide now or even at the end of the summer. This will allow you the chance to get to know me more." Harry grinned at his wonderful and considerate idea.

With that all settled and out of the way, they went back to working out. Magically and physically. Bill was in great shape and pretty good stamina from pushing himself to continue on, even in the desert heat, too. Bill seemed impressed with Harry, too though. They were both quite fit. Their bodies were defined in strong, toned muscles. Bill had a nice bronze to his chest from the suns rays. Harry on the other hand, had porcelain smooth, fair skin, whose very body refused to be tainted by the suns radiation.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Sparing with each other helped Harry stay in shape, but being around the twins helped him stay sharp. The Twins really were the only good ones in current Hogwarts bunch. Percy was too straight-laced and serious. Harry did have to give him credit for just surviving. He lived with, grew up with, and is related to the Twins. He also has to share a dormroom with Quidditch fanatic, Oliver Wood. Percy must have somehow learned to survive without sleep. He also managed to find every opportunity as a learning experience. Harry truly was impressed that he finds ways to survive it all.

Just like now. Fred and George have trapped Percy inside one of the tombs. That, is absolutely a horrible and dangerous thing for them to have done to someone. Especially family. Harry would have already rescued Percy if he hadn't known that that particular tomb was already cleared of anything dangerous the week prier, or if Percy wasn't having such a delighted time.

Harry had heard yelling and screaming and was on his way to do his saving people thing, when the tone changed.

"HEY! FRED! GERORGE!? WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU OPEN THIS THING BACK UP, RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR, THAT IF YOU DON'T THAT I WILL- oh what's this. Hmmm…. Interesting. …Fascinating. ….Astounding. This is quite brilliant. Oh, what's this?"

Percy had gone from a screaming tirade to joyful discovery and learning. Harry decided to give him two minutes before opening the doorway and getting him out of there. When he was out, he didn't seem to mind having been originally stuck in there anymore. He just went on his way muttering to himself about the new information, knowledge, and wisdom, he had found in there.

Harry was coming to the conclusion that Percy had not actually survived the Twins and the lack of sleep for the past few year. At least not unscathed. Percy seemed to be a bit cracked. Just a bit. Harry was still impressed that he wasn't as mental as Bellatrix or trying to murder his family and anyone he didn't like, like Tom Riddle did. Even so, Harry would remind himself to not get on the wrong side of Percy… Just in case.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Since Harry didn't trust any food that Mrs. Weasley made or offered him, he made the excuse of being on a very strict and balanced diet. He had Dobby make all of his meals, or at least, the ones he didn't make himself.

With having just met her, she didn't have any way or reason to push the issue and was forced to accept. He did notice that she had swiftly, and stealthily, gotten rid of the treacle tart. Bill noticed it, too. He did not look happy.

Granted, Harry could have eaten all of the tampered food and still been fine, but then he would have to fake what ever the potion-laced food item was supposed to make him do or act. While it would keep his cover and expose those that he couldn't trust, it was also way too much effort.

He was Master of Death. He was way too busy to spend time faking things. Aside from what he was already faking and hiding. He didn't want to have to waste his time on or for them. He'd rather not take something and make them either give up or try harder and work for it. It would still fail either way, but it wouldn't be Harry that would be inconvenienced by it.

He should probably warn Neville, too. There was no way that he was that bad at everything in life and magic. Not without potions being involved. His confidence was helping, but not enough. Maybe he would spend the last month with him. He was the other potential child of prophesy. He could still be a potential target for Voldemort, or a potential weapon for Dumbledore. With such large targets on his back, he will be getting attention soon and he'll have to look out for Love Potions, too.

Harry decided that he really would have to see to Neville as soon as possible. He was very loyal and a true friend. He deserved it. He was so young and scared, most-likely being sabotaged to remain _'humble_ '. He needed someone to look out for him. Be more than just a friend. He needed a brother and defender. Harry would be his brother. His family. Regardless of what he might say to the matter.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry was laying in bed reading the new Science Journal, when Death and Luna finally showed up. Since Luna had been touched by Magic and was the chosen first wife of Death's Master, she was able to use the _Death Door_ without harm or problems. And since they had used a _Death Door_ to get there, they were able to arrive wherever they wanted, without having to get a portkey, or reporting to the Ministry.

"Master." "Harry!" They said in turn.

They gave Harry a progress report of how things had gone with everything back in Britain, followed by Luna asking him if he had found any new creatures or animals during his stay in Egypt, and Death trying to mother hen him. They were both upset when they heard that the Weasleys had been trying to dose him this early on. Luna said that she could ask magic to push bad luck and misfortune onto them, but Harry said no.

"It's not the whole family. It's Molly, Ron, and Ginny that are the problem. I'm also pretty sure that Arthur Weasley is also suffering under the effects of potions as well. Love potions, and probably loyalty, obedience, and maybe a few others, too. I'd rather not punish the rest of them with bad luck because a few of them are horrid."

Neither Luna nor Death looked happy with the answer, but understood. Feeling a bit grumpy, and wanting to do something, Death told them he had to go see some of his subjects and avatars while they were there.

As he turned, and faded away, there was a very dark and protective look on his face. Death was going to do something to help his Master. If his Master didn't want the other Weasleys to suffer under the punishment that the three deserved, then he would see to it that he, his subjects, and his avatars did something to make just those three suffer instead.

Death wouldn't let anyone hurt, or try to hurt, Harry. Death and Luna had already spoken together about making sure that Bill would follow Harry's word and that he would be trustworthy. Luna had Magic and Fate work on it, but Bill would absolutely being joining their group, even if neither Harry or Bill knew about it yet. They didn't want Harry to have to suffer through more betrayal than he already has. So they would take matters in their own hands if and when necessary. Granted, Bill wasn't really necessary to be meddled with, but now he was guaranteed to be with them all the way through.

Meanwhile, Harry is laying down reading about the newest Sciences, and talking with Luna. Finally falling asleep, not knowing of the lengths that his loved ones will go. Unknowing of the small changes that Mother Magic and Lady Fate have already made for him. Then again, he doesn't really need to know. He just has to enjoy his life, including this summer vacation. And that is exactly what he's going to do.


	12. New Introductions to Old Faces

Author Note: I don't Own Harry Potter.

* * *

New Introductions to Old Faces

After Bill was introduced to 'Doctor' and Luna, they thought about how to explain what they were doing there to the others. Death didn't really care, saying that he could just go around being invisible and incorporeal around others. Luna didn't have that option, so they wondered what they would say to others.

In the end, they settled for the truth, or at least a part of the truth.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all already know Luna, but if not, this is Miss Luna Lovegood. She is my Secretary and Publicist. She is also an investigative journalist and the daughter and heir to the owner of the Quibbler. She wasn't able to come earlier due to some pressing matters and meetings, but is now free. We, Bill and I, have agreed to accompany her on her exploration for any new creatures around here. I was wondering if Fred, George, and Percy wanted to join us."

"What? Why do you need a secretary or publicist, dear? And why would you want the twins and Percy with you on such explorations? The twins could only be a distraction and danger on such adventure, and I doubt Percy would even want to wander around the desert for such, either." Mrs. Weasley tried to explain, not noticing the hurt and annoyed look on her mentioned sons' faces.

"We'd love to." The three said together. The first thing they could agree on.

"Great! You should pack your things in these bags." Harry tossed a small satchel to each of them. "They have weightless and expansion charms on them. You should be able to pack everything you own, brought, made, bought, plan to buy, plan to make, and anything we come across on own adventures in there. And those are yours. Keep them. I've also spelled them to only respond to you. I'll tell you the other little things I've added when you get back. Go on. Shoo." Harry smiled as he waved them off.

When the three scrambled away to do as instructed, Ron spoke up. "Why would you want them? Why would you want to hang out with Loony, either? I would gladly go on adventures with you and Bill. You don't have to waste your time with them. I'll hang out with you, mate."

Before anyone could say anything about the pure arrogance that was spewed, the three boys came back. Sensing the tension, they wanted to leave all the more, as soon as possible.

"Great. We can go now. Oh, and the reason I, I mean we, don't want you to join us is because we need intelligent companions who don't mind working for something. Also you are absolutely covered in Wrackspurts. There is no possible way you would be able to focus on the mission. I mean honestly." Harry just shook his head and then grew serious. "And one last thing. Don't you EVER call her Loony again. You will refer to her by Luna, Miss Lovegood, or not at all."

Harry had left with Luna before anyone else could say anything. Bill just shook his head in disappointment at Ron, saying, "That was incredibly rude of you. You should never talk about a young lady like that. I wouldn't want you on this exploration with that attitude, either." With that, Bill walked away with his brothers, leaving a shocked, red-faced Ronald, and confused and shocked mother. Arthur didn't even seem to notice. Anything around him. At all.

Bill was definitely going to have to get him away from his mother. He needed to save those in his family that were still innocent, while he could.

"Now what'll you need us to do? We didn't know what all we would need so we just packed all of our things." George spoke up when they were all together in Harry's cabin.

"Not much. And that was smart thinking, taking and bringing all you things. That is why I wanted you, all of you, to come with. You and Fred have brilliant, creative, and inventive minds. Percy, you are also brilliant, hard-working, and have a thirst for knowledge and will go far in life. You are all three brilliant, and just what I want and need." Harry smiled winningly at them. "Before all of that though, we just have to check something."

Turning to Bill, he asked him to take Percy upstairs to check him for any potions in his system, or spells, charms, jinxes, or curses, set upon him. Harry wanted to know if the crazy was real, or side-effect of something else. Or, if the crazy was being masked and hidden by something and was far more serious. That would be a bit alarming, but he was sure that Doctor could handle and fix it.

"Now that it is just us, I wanted to talk to you about your future. I think you truly are brilliant. Your enthusiasm towards pranks and jokes, coupled with your minds, will guarantee that you will succeed and go very far with it. I want to form a partnership and provide you with the backing I can give you. I will provide the money and location in a prime location in either Diagon or Hogsmead, with the only condition that you do not sell, or provide any love or lust potions. That's all. I just have something against those, I'm sure you can understand."

"We just need to have a quick conference before we answer." Fred spoke, and then turned and started muttering with his brother some nonsense and half-formed words and sentences. Harry wasn't sure if it was that they really did have their own twin-speak language, if they were just fucking around with him, or if they had already spoken about this and that they knew each other so well that they were just reestablishing and reaffirming their previous decision from a previous discussion. What ever it was, it was over in about forty seconds.

"We would like to have a full partnership, split ownership fifty-fifty, or maybe at least thirty-thirty-forty. George and I will have thirty percent each, and you would have forty percent. Would that be alright? We can continue to discuss this. We are open to negotiations at this time." Fred spoke. The twins for once being serious and not bothering with the tennis-match, twin-speak.

"I don't mind you two having the majority. Split the sixty between you, and I'll have forty. I actually prefer it that way. This is your idea. Your work. This will be your legacy. I only want to help you get there. When we get back, we will meet with my, soon-to-be our, lawyer and the Goblins. This, I can tell, will be a very prosperous partnership. I look forward to working with you two." They were all shaking hands and smiling all around, and chuckling together.

Bill came down with Percy, who looked very much changed. Very, very, much changed. Apparently there were indeed potions in his system. To make him more rule-following, and straight-laced and proper. That was apparent, and the only explanation for this drastic of a change. He barely looked like himself.

Gone was Perfect Prefect Percy. Now, there was some weird bizzaro-Percy. His shirt was untucked, sleeves rolled-up, hair messed up artfully. It was actually hard looking at this change. The twins were having even worst of a time trying to process the drastic differences.

"Umm, so I gather that there were potions and spells in and on his person?"

Percy decided to answer Harry, himself. "Yeah, After seeing how rebellious and independent William and Charles were, both with plans that had nothing to do with joining the Ministry, Mother decided in all her great wisdom to make sure that I would be different." The sarcasm was think and very obvious. "The twins were too young to remember, and William and Charles have been, I would guess, memory-modified. I remember I was about six or seven at the time, when she started to potion me. It was after I had dyed my hair black with silver tips. Harmless really. Accidental magic reacting to my desire to rebel against my mother and be more like our squib uncle. That was, I would find, not acceptable. She refused to have a third child in a row to disregard or abandon the idea of joining the Ministry and getting a good job. So she decided to _'help_ '. She made me the perfect Ministry applicant. From age seven. Until now, that is." He finally finished with a smirk, leaning against one of Harry's many bookcases.

There was silence for a moment while everyone processed everything that was just said. And then Luna spoke up. "You have far less Wrackspurt around you now. They used to coat you in large patches, but they are gone now. Your mind must feel much clearer now."

"It is indeed. Much clearer. Thank you." Percy smiled gently at her.

Bill asked the questioned that the others were obviously wondering about that statement. "What are wrackspurts? I thought Harry was just making up reasons for not wanting Ron with us earlier."

"Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that fly in through your ears and cause all sorts of confusion. Mr. Percy was covered in them, not just his head as is fairly normal, but his whole body. It was quite fascinating. I was going to ask what he did to attract them so much, but they've gone now." Luna answered dutifully and dreamily.

"That's good. We should probably make something for the twins so that doesn't happen to them. I think the reason your mother hasn't tried it on the twins is because she is unable to. The twins are constantly messing around with new products and potions, testing them on themselves, and then purging any unnatural effects from their system after. I believe that your genius mind and inventor habits may be what has saved you from what had happened to Percy here." Harry spoke up, after some thought.

"That is a small relief, I suppose. Still a bit terrifying. That our mother would potion her own family and take away our identity and choices." The twins seemed shaken.

"Well… We also need to get Dad checked out too." Bill said reluctantly, not really wanting to traumatize everyone further.

"What?! Dad too?" They all spoke as one, before the twins broke into twin-speak in their distress.

"The hell is wrong with her, Mum can't just-"

"-Force people to be what she wants. People have-"

"-Choices and freewill for a damn reason."

Harry broke in before they said anything else. "Bill and I suspect it. He gets strange glazed eyes every so often and he doesn't really ever try to rein your mother in…ever. Even when she humiliates him, and does things that he should be handling as the Head of House. He just… Well, we want to get him checked out. I'm going to have it done when we get back and summon him from work so that your mother isn't around."

Nods of understanding and thanks all around, Harry quickly changed the subject to their bags. "Great now, I wanted to talk about your personalized bags. I might have to change Percy's a bit, but not much."

"What is special about the things beside being about to fit an entire house inside it?" George ask.

"Well, for the twins, I made several different compartments and pockets. This way you can sort where to put potions, potion ingredients, knickknacks, prank products, and your everyday things. That sort of thing. It is also layered in several protections so that if something happens, or if something accidentally goes off, the explosion won't harm anything else in there or out here. It is also protected against magical sight from seeing through it. In the back, I've also placed an enchanted and expanded tent in the small zipped pocket."

"This is absolutely brilliant! Thank you, business partner, friend, study buddy, personal hero, Harry Potter." The twins were shaking Harry's hand, very vigorously and very enthusiastically.

Chuckling at their antics and appreciation, Harry just smiled and went along with it.

"No, problem. Now for Percy's I did similar pockets and compartments for different reasons, obviously, but I will have to change it, just slightly. I had made the pockets to hold files and have a recall slot, a copier sleeve, a few charms so that ink wouldn't spill, run, or smear on anything inside the bag. I also made it shrinkable so that he could take it with him during meeting and such. There was also a small removable band that would identify the true identify of those around. Similar to the spells the Marauders put on the map. Better than a Foe Glass, since it not only tells you if others are hiding, how many there are, but also they're identities. Potions and spells won't fool it either."

"That would be really useful. I don't really plan to work in the Ministry anymore, but I'm sure I can think of something to use it for. Thank you, Potter."

"Well, I was planning on changing it slightly. I'll leave most or all of it, but I figured I would make something more personalized to the real you, now. You do have a tent in the back as well, too. But for now, we'll leave the bag as it is, and I'll modify it later on, when I get to understand you more. I will however charm you something to let you know if either you or something in your possession has been tampered with. I'll be making them for Luna, Bill, and the twins as well." Harry also made a mental note to make one for Neville, too.

"Thank you Harry." Luna, Bill, and Percy said.

"Thanks Harry, can we use that idea and sell such items when we open shop?" Fred and George asked.

"No problem, and sure. That would probably be a really good item for anyone to have."

"Brilliant. We'll talk about the charms, spells, and runes needed for such items when we get back to Britain." Fred said.

"Great. Now that everything is settled, bags are packed, and people are themselves again, we should head out. We still need to track, find, discover, identify, and document some unknown animals and creatures out there."

With that the traveling party made their way out and onto their grand adventure that would last for a grant total of two-and-a-half weeks. They did find a few creatures along the way, too. Some friendlier than others. Luna was just happy to have found her new pet. A shape-shifting cousin of a Will o' the Wisp. She calls it a Pixellight, that she named Loom. Harry didn't mind Loom too much either. After talking to it, he was happy to find that Luna found her Familiar. It was as unique, magically touched, and interesting as she was. When they got back to Britain, Luna would have plenty to write about, complete with pictures this time.

Before that though, Harry had summoned Death to him.

"Okay, what mischief have you been up to? You are supposed to be the responsible one between the two of us D. I'm the one that is reckless, with power that causes mischief and mayhem in my wake. Now I'm hearing that you and other beings of Death are getting drunk and wanting to set a curse upon a certain red-headed family? Seriously?"

"Not the whole family. Just certain members. And we didn't even do it…yet. It won't hurt the innocent ones. We were very careful about that in the curse, that we didn't make or cast …yet. It is my job and duty to look after you Master. And that is what I've done, -was doing, -was going to do. What I was going to do, but haven't. …yet." Death responded slouching in his chair, very much the image of a sulking child.

Sighing, Harry ran his hand through his hair and hugged his minion. "Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me. Really. Just…maybe you could try not cursing people to lose their hair, fall into insanity, be unable to hold their bladder, become impotent, and have the desire to sell everything they own. It is a very creative curse, and I find it very amusing and greatly approve of it, and I think that thing with the screaming out all of their dirty secrets whenever in public or around reporters or the DMLE, absolutely brilliant. When I heard that, I- but the point is, that you shouldn't do it. Right now. At least wait until fourth year. I won't be around long after that, I won't have to deal with the obvious fallout." Harry got himself back on track of being serious and responsible. Completely ignoring the bubble of laughter trying to fight its way up, and the smile and smirk twitching at his lips.

"I understand Master. I will tell the others to hold off. Not that there is anything to hold off. Of course. But I should probably go. Soon. Now-ish."

"That's a good idea. You can go. Have fun, just not cursed-plague-causing fun. I'll see you later. I'm going to bed now. Good-night." Harry flopped down on his bed, turned out the lights, covered his eyes with his arm, and willed his headache and laughter away. He fell asleep soon after, not even hearing Death make his quick and slightly panicked, departure.

~~~~~HP~~~~~

Harry had to already talked Percy into acting the same pompous way when around Molly, Ron, and Ginny. He had to make a glamour necklace when Percy had got himself an eyebrow piercing, and got a honest-to-goddam-everything, neck tattoo. It was a picture of broken potion bottles, hit by lightning, on a web background. It was surprisingly, really well done, and looked awesome, but a neck tattoo? Seriously? He is supposed to be laying low. Neck tattoos don't say pompous Ministry worker. He apparently decided that, that little bit of rebellion was necessary. Harry just asked him to promise to wear the necklace to glamour the changes, and sighed in relief when Percy agreed.

Harry still caught him muttering every once in awhile, but a lot less than before. Harry figured that his mind cracked from the amount of potions in his system and dealing with his family. At least he seemed better now. Mostly. Kind of.

Percy was still studious, just not pompous and arrogant. Still outspoken and opinionated, but at least now it was about things besides how great the Ministry was and the thickness of the base of a caldron. He also had a talent for fire magic, that Molly suppressed believing it to dangerous and rebellious. Harry started to refer to Percy by his middle name. Ignatius. The Late Roman word for 'fire'. Harry made sure to quickly make Ignatius' bag fireproof.

The newly christened Ignatius, Ig for short, liked it. Helped him put the potion-personality behind him. He was a different person entirely from that. He was no longer trapped in his own mind, his own body. He was free. Mostly. He still had to act that way, but at least now he was in control of himself. Of his responses. Of his own thoughts.

He owed Harry Potter his freedom. His life. He swore Harry a life debt that night when everyone went to bed. He swore his life, name, loyalty, and magic to Harry Potter. Harry didn't know, but he just got his very first devoted follower. A slightly mentally cracked follower, who would go to the ends of the earth for him, now. If Harry knew, he might have been a little scared about the gleam that he saw in Ig's eye, but he didn't. He just thought it was just his mind not being drowned in potions for the first time since the guy was seven.

He wasn't worried about Percy 'Ig' Weasley betraying him either. Not since he could see with his magic that Percy didn't mean him any harm. He just saw happiness, trust, loyalty, devotion, and thankfulness… with a little bit of mental instability, but that was already figured and nothing to worry about he was sure. So Harry just smiled and accepted the words of gratitude from him. He was also happy that Ig enthusiastically accepted his offer to study together when they got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Thank you for reading, following, and leaving reviews. You are all so amazing and it helps keep me motivated. I want to thank you for the support that i get for you all. Thank You!


End file.
